A través del espejo
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Después de las GPF todos van al banquete donde los administradores llevan a una ilusionista para hacer un acto de entretenimiento, los seis participantes de este año deben entrar a un cuarto y enfrentar cada uno lo que no pueden decir pero que sus corazones saben. ¿Yuuri, Yurio, JJ, Chris, Phichit y Otabek tendrán el valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos? ViktorxYuuri. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, primero que nada feliz años y felices fiestas a todos, espero se la estén pasando lindo en las vacaciones. Primero que nada este fic lo escribí para un reto así que espero que me ayuden diciéndome que les parece.

Ya saben, todos los personajes que reconozcan no me perteneces, YOI no me pertenece y solo uso los personajes por que los amo, este fic también contiene diferentes canciones en las cuales están inspirados los capítulos, igual, esas canciones no me perteneces solo las use como musas.

Les agradezco que lo lean y me dejen comentarios.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I**

Les llego la invitación a todos los patinadores que llegaron a las finales, como todos los torneos, la gala seria en un gran salón en donde les daban comida y bebida para proporcionarles una noche inolvidable.

Viktor sonrió al ver a su pupilo ajustándose la corbata con un poco de torpeza –Yuuri- murmuro para apartar sus manos y ajustar la prenda a la perfección. –No debes estar tan nervioso, no creo que suceda lo del año pasado-

El japonés se tenso y puso cara de desolación, recordaba el ridículo que había hecho solo por las fotos y los videos que habían sacado los demás participantes, no podía creer que hubiera perdido por completo la razón como para hacer competencias de bailes y desnudarse frente a tanta gente. Era una fiesta elegante y seguramente había arruinado todo el ambiente por haber cometido el error de beber más de la cuenta.

-No beberé una sola gota- murmuro entre dientes sintiéndose un poco deprimido.

-Me gusta el Yuuri desinhibido y alegre, te veías tan relajado y confiado que nos arrastraste a la pista, fue una noche muy divertida- respondió su entrenador haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro y tartamudeara un poco, aun lograba sorprenderlo los cumplidos del ruso solo que ahora una extraña sensación de aleteos se instalaba en la boca de su estomago.

-Espero que nunca más tengan que ver eso, que vergüenza- murmuro Yuuri sonrojado, en verdad le avergonzaba pensar en esa noche pero por otro lado se preguntaba si su relación con todos sería diferente de no haber tomado de mas, jamás habría competido contra Yurio o no hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Viktor que lo que más deseaba era que este se volviera su entrenador.

Seguramente las cosas serian muy distintas. Salieron de la habitación para llegar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, enseguida reconoció a sus amigos, Phichit se encontraba sacándose fotos con su entrenador Celestino, ambos lucían muy orgullosos de estar ahí, Otabek platicaba con Yurio y para sorpresa de todos, ese par sonreía con toda naturalidad, creando una pequeña burbuja solo para ellos.

Chris lucia despampanante mandando besos y coqueteando descaradamente con todo aquel que se dejara, parecía que el patinador suizo no tenía intención alguna de ir a su habitación solo esa noche. El mas apartado de todos era JJ que se encontraba con una copa en la mano y la mirada perdida.

-Buenas noches chicos- saludo alegremente Viktor haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos devolviéndoles el saludo. –Se ven increíblemente elegantes el día de hoy- les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿HAH? ¿Ya estas tomado, anciano?- dijo Yurio con los brazos cruzados y sus cejas levantadas. Por alguna razón Víctor siempre le sacaba esas ganas de pelear por cualquier cosa, Otabek les miraba a ambos con un poco de incomodidad para después bajar la mirada luciendo extrañamente triste.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior Yurio, no te creas mucho por haber ganado el oro, además de que solo le ganaste por un poco de suerte. Unas cuantas milésimas- respondió el peliplata sonriéndole amablemente pero sus palabras parecían ser una clara advertencia.

Yurio apretó los dientes, estaba furiosos y solo quería atacar al hombre frente a él, ya sabía que no hubo una gran diferencia de puntaje entre él y el Yuuri japonés pero aun así el había salido victorioso, no tenía el derecho de intentar humillarlo.

-¡Viktor!- le reprendió el japonés tomándole del brazo, lo que menos quería era que los dos rusos comenzaran una discusión, sabía que ninguno se desagradaba pero siempre tenían esa manía de estar discutiendo por todo. –Lo lamento Yurio, en verdad estuviste grandioso- le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Las mejillas del rubio se llenaron de color y apartando la mirada –Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, cerdo- intento alagarlo pero siempre con un comentario insultante, clásico del pequeño ruso.

-¡Yuuri! Estuviste increíble, jamás te vi tan concentrado, parecía que eras una persona completamente diferente- dijo Phichit pasando su brazo por los hombros de Yuuri, acercándose demasiado a su rostro haciendo que Víctor les mirara fijamente.

-Gracias Phicit-kun- le dijo Yuuri a su amigo sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiaran, a pesar de que su entrenador solía hacerlo aun le parecía algo extraño. Poco a poco cada uno siguió en sus asuntos, saludando a los patrocinadores, a entrenadores y organizadores de los eventos, esa noche era para que todos pudieran relacionarse y hacer alianzas para su futuro.

Esta vez Yuuri intentaba evitar a más no poder consumir alcohol, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a el para brindar levantaba su copa con agua mineralizada, no quería que lo del año pasado volviera a ocurrir.

La noche transcurrió con bastante calma, todos se divertían y conversaban entre si, incluso había algunas parejas bailando un ligero Vals. -¿Por qué ustedes no están bailando chicos?- pregunto Celestino, acercándose a los patinadores que se encontraban conversando entre ellos.

-Es lo mismo que les dije pero ninguno quiere bailar- respondió Chris haciendo un puchero, le había ofrecido su mano a Viktor pero este se negó con una sonrisa, después se dirigió a Yuuri que soltó una apresurada disculpa, no conocía mucho a Phichit por lo cual no se lo pidió y en cuanto miro a Yurio y a Otabek estos le miraron con una clara advertencia en sus ojos.

-Mmm muy mal, ustedes son jóvenes y de hecho la mayoría está esperando que alguien comience a retar a otros para los duelos de baile de este año- murmuro el entrenador mirando a su ex -pupilo – Vamos Yuuri, entra a la pista de baile y demuéstrales como deben moverse- le dijo al japonés soltando una leve risa.

Katsuki en seguida se sonrojo completamente apenado, eso era precisamente lo que no quería que sucediera –Lo siento Celestino pero esta vez Yuri solo bailara conmigo- respondió Viktor tomando del brazo a su pupilo, jalándolo entre la multitud hasta llegar a la pista.

-¡¿Viktor?!- murmuro algo nervioso.

-Si no lo hago yo lo más probable es que te obliguen a bailar en un reto con Yurio o peor…poledance con Chris, creo que esta opción es mejor, no ¿Yuuri?- le respondió guiñándole con complicidad haciendo que el otro sonriera en un gesto de agradecimiento. Pronto la música cambio a un rápido y sensual tango, al escuchar la melodía el japonés volvió a ponerse un poco nervioso.

-¿Por qué un tango?- pregunto Yuuri.

-Ese fue el ritmo que bailamos la última vez, me retaste a bailarlo contigo y fue muy divertido. Yuuri quiero volver a hacerlo y que esta vez sí recuerdes todo- respondió el ruso con su inconfundible sonrisa comenzó a moverse al compas de la música sin despegar sus ojos de los de Yuuri, incitándole a seguirle.

Al inicio lo hizo con torpeza debido a la vergüenza que sentía pero conforme la pieza continuaba decidió no fijarse en ninguna persona a su alrededor, solo veía a Viktor intentando seguir sus movimientos y para su sorpresa parecía que su cuerpo recordaba la música y sabía perfectamente cómo moverse, en completa coordinación con su entrenador.

Las dos figuras lucían increíbles en la pista y las personas no tardaron en sacar sus celulares y cámaras para captar ese momento, Phichit grababa todo con una gran sonrisa, sabía que algo había ahi, algo más que solo cariño y admiración, cada vez que su amigo Yuuri y Viktor se miraban parecía que todos en el mundo desaparecían, creaban un mundo solo para ellos. Se alegraba por su amigo y esperaba que el ruso fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no encontraría a alguien más extraordinario que el japonés. Ya que Yuuri era perfecto.

La música fue disminuyendo en volumen y cuando ambos pararon comenzaron los aplausos entusiasmados. Yuuri sonrió y aparto la mirada al suelo mientras que el otro elevaba las manos, saludando a todos y agradeciendo por los aplausos.

-Bravo, agradecemos muchísimo esta rutina señores Katsuki y Nikiforov.- dijo un hombre de cabello negro. – Quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes. A nuestros patrocinadores, a nuestro increíble equipo de trabajo, a los entrenadores y especialmente a nuestros competidores de este año. Me siento honrado de estar en este banquete con ustedes y este año les tenemos una gran sorpresa- dijo comenzando a caminar a donde estaban todos los competidores.

Volvió a llevar el micrófono a sus labios –El año pasado los patinadores nos demostraron que nos hacía falta algo, un espectáculo de completo entretenimiento. La vez pasada, muchos de los jóvenes aquí presentes hicieron un verdadero espectáculo, el cual nos alentó a hacer algo este año. Así que les pido a todos que le demos un fuerte aplauso a la ilusionista, Kagami- todos los presentes algo extrañados comenzaron a aplaudir y miraron como una mujer de cabello negro y liso caminaba con gran elegancia hasta el centro del salón, su vestido verde le hacía resaltar su pálida piel además de que hacia juego con sus ojos.

La mujer sonreía y con gracia hizo una ligera reverencia – Les agradezco a todos los presentes y a los organizadores por esta cordial invitación. Me siento privilegiada por estar esta noche con ustedes y frente a estas brillantes estrellas del patinaje a quienes honramos esta noche. Me encanta saber que todos son tan diferentes y a la vez todos poseen los mismos sueños, **Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont y Jean-Jacques Leroy** les agradezco habernos dado un excelente trabajo y una final tan extraordinaria.- dijo volviendo a hacer otra pequeña reverencia mientras les aplaudía a los patinadores haciendo que todos volvieran a aplaudir.

Todos se miraron entre ellos extrañados pero enseguida voltearon a ver al público y cada unos comenzó a sonreír lo mejor que podía para agradecer ese gesto. Viktor estaba al lado de su ex- entrenador, ambos aplaudiendo pero sin sonreír. Ambos en alerta -¿Qué es esto Yakov?- pregunto el pleiplateado.

-No lo sé, esto es culpa de tu pupilo, jamás había visto a esta mujer y no recuerdo que durante el banquete hicieran un espectáculo- respondió el hombre sin quitarle la vista a la extraña mujer que seguía felicitando y adulando a los patinadores.

-Sin embargo estoy segura que para llegar aquí tuvieron que dejar muchas cosas, olvidarse de personas, abandonar otros sueños y esperanzas. Son jóvenes talentosos en la pista de hielo pero jóvenes a fin de cuentas, así que quiero pedirles un enorme favor a los seis. Esta noche quiero que todos los presentes les conozcan pero no solo la cara que ustedes siempre les muestran, quiero mostrar ese rostro que ni siquiera ustedes conocen. Les pido que me acompañen- les dijo la pelinegra tomando la mano de Yurio, incitando a todos los demás a seguirla.

Yuuri volteo a ver a Viktor algo inseguro y su entrenador noto como él no era el único, todos los patinadores miraban a sus entrenadores. El ruso sabia por propia experiencia que el entrenador es una persona muy importante para el patinador, es en quien confían plenamente y es la persona que debe protegerlos fuera de la pista por eso no temió ni por un segundo cuando se coloco frente a su pupilo y camino con el –Esta bien señor Nikiforov, estoy segura que al señor Katsuki le encantara que usted también participe además de que tranquilizara a los demás entrenadores- le dijo Kagami sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltear, parecía que ya sabía que Viktor haría eso.

-Entonces me parece perfecto acompañarlos, ya que todos son amigos míos, gracias por entenderlo señorita- respondió educadamente pero su mirada lucia fría y desconfiada, miro a los demás entrenadores para hacerles saber que el cuidaría a los demás patinadores. En verdad planeaba protegerlos si esa mujer intentaba algo que pudiera herirlos, el protegería a Yuuri con todo lo que tenia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta que unía el salón del banquete con otro salón más pequeño. Kagami se coloco en la puerta y les hizo entrar a los siete y cerró la puerta después de que entrara el último patinador quedándose ella afuera del salón, las luces estaban apagadas así que no veían absolutamente nada. Viktor tomo la mano de su pupilo y lo jalo para ponerlo detrás de él -¿Qué es esto señorita?- pregunto en voz alta y firme, la actitud de esa mujer le estaba enfadando y era muy raro enfadarlo pero en verdad sentía que estar ahí era un terrible error.

Las luces de pronto se encendieron, Phichit parecía a punto de desmayarse, Chris parpadeaba repetidas veces para adaptar sus ojos al cambio de luz, Yurio y Otabek permanecía lado a lado y por la expresión del mayor parecía muy molesto, JJ estaba cruzado de brazos comenzando a caminar por el lugar. Viktor y Yuuri miraban todo el lugar aun tomados de las manos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo JJ bastante molesto.

El lugar era angosto solo habían sietes sillas colocadas frente a un enorme espejo que llegaba de pared a pared, haciendo que se reflejara todo el cuarto.

-Les pido atentamente que se tranquilicen, nada malo va a sucederles ahí dentro, todos podemos verlos por las cámaras de video que están en el cuarto, frente a ustedes están ubicadas siete sillas, una por cada uno de ustedes, por favor tomen asiento y quiero que miren su reflejo, obsérvense detenidamente. Este espejo es muy especial.- les llego la voz de la ilusionista por bocinas que ninguno veía.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Chris dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, no se quedaría para seguir este juego, era algo ridículo, sin embargo cuando llego a la pared no había rastro de la puerta– La puerta no está – murmuro el rubio esta vez si algo asustado. Todos le voltearon a ver y soltaron exclamaciones de asombro.

Yuuri se acerco a Chris y paso su mano por la ahora pared – Desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí- dijo.

-Eso es imposible cerdo, todos entramos por esa puerta- murmuro Yurio acercándose también, golpeo la pared donde antes estaba la puerta un par de veces pero no se sentía nada, como si en verdad todo ese fuera un muro completo.

\- Como les dije, no tienen de que preocuparse, el cuarto en el que se encuentran es llamado "El cuarto del espejo" ninguno podrá salir de el hasta que hayan expresado lo que de verdad tienen en su corazón. Le pido que cada uno se siente frente al espejo. Todo será mucho mas sencillo y rápido de lo ustedes creen- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer. Todos se sentían inquietos de estar ahí encerrados y ninguno parecía querer moverse.

Hasta que Otabek dejo salir un bufido algo desesperado y camino hasta alcanzar el respaldo de una de las sillas, sentándose justo como la ilusionista les había dicho –Mientras mas rápido lo hagamos más rápido saldremos de este lugar- fue lo único que dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba detenidamente su reflejo.

-Tiene razón- dijo Chris también tomando asiento en otra silla. JJ y Yurio les imitaron pero con un gesto irritado.

-¿Yuuri, que hacemos?- pregunto el tailandés mirando a su mejor amigo, parecía un poco asustado así que el japonés le sonrió con amabilidad y le tomo del hombro, empujándolo un poco para que ambos caminaran a las sillas.

-Hagámoslo, no te preocupes Phichit- le dijo amablemente tomando la silla junto a la de su amigo. Viktor tomo el último lugar disponible al lado de su pupilo, quedando en orden. Otabek en un extremo, seiguido de Yurio, JJ,Chris, Phichit, Yuuri y cerrando con Viktor. Todos callados solo viéndose a través del espejo, esperando alguna indicación por unos segundos pero parecía que nadie les diría que hacer ahora.

Yurio soltó un grito de desesperación – ¡Mujer podría decirnos qué demonios tenemos que hacer para largarnos de una buena vez!- El rubio muy molesto estaba al borde de comenzar a golpear algo, odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo y justo ahora lo único que quería era ir a divertirse con Otabek en la fiesta que supuestamente estaba hecha en su honor, quería celebrar todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar la medalla de oro.

Se volvió a escuchar las bocinas y la voz de la ilusionista lleno el cuarto – Deben abrirse para que la puerta vuelva a aparecer, si no lo hacen se quedaran ahí-

-¿JAAA? Yo no pienso seguir esta tontería- grito Yurio poniéndose de pie de un salto y camino con rapidez de nuevo hacia donde antes estaba la puerta comenzando a patearla con desesperación, lo más rápido que podía.

-…Hada…- murmuro JJ con voz asustada haciendo que el rubio volteara para gritarle que se callara pero su voz no logro salir de sus cuerdas bucales. Al girarse todos miraban con completo asombro el espejo.

En la segunda silla, entre Otabek y JJ estaba la fina figura de Yuri Plisetsky, sentada, con la mirada fija frente a él. Sin embargo el Yurio real estaba parado, recargado en la pared viendo con asombros y algo de miedo el reflejo.

En automático todos se pusieron de pie, alejándose del espejo hasta que sus espaldas chocaron contra la pared. Para asombro de todos sus reflejos seguían en la misma posición, cada una viéndolos fijamente.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?- grito Phichit escondiéndose detrás de Yuuri, todos estaban bastante asustados por lo sucedido. Solo podían escucharse sus respiraciones aceleradas, incluso parecía que algunos estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

El Yuuri del espejo se puso de pie repentinamente con una amable sonrisa en sus labios – No es nuestra intención que se asusten- dijo mirando al verdadero Yuuri con cariño.

-Así es, tienen que escucharnos, hace mucho tiempo que no quieres escucharme Chris- murmuro el Chris del espejo mirándose con un poco de enfado.

-¿Escucharte? ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- respondió el patinador Suizo mirando con verdadero miedo el espejo frente a él.

-No queremos asustarlos, solo pensamos que ninguno a tenido el valor de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, lo que de verdad tienen en su corazón y si no lo enfrentan siempre estarán atorados y no podrán ser realmente felices- murmuro el Phichit del espejo también poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el borde del espejo, parecía que en cualquier momento esas figuras podrían atravesar el cristal, era una conmoción para todos.

Viktor se miro fijamente, ese chico del otro lado del espejo le devolvió la mirada pero con un poco de burla – No podrás escapar y no podrás sacarlos de aquí hasta que se enfrenten a si mismos- le respondió su reflejo con un tono cantarín que en verdad le molesto.

-No tienes por que tener miedo, Yuri- le dijo su reflejo a Yurio.

-No te tengo miedo, esto es un truco barato de esa anciana, esto simplemente no es real, tu no estás hablando y todos nosotros no estamos viviendo nada más que una alucinación- dijo exasperado el rubio.

-Es un truco pero si es real, al menos lo que debo decirte lo es, se que no me tienes miedo eres muy fuerte y eso mismo es lo que me preocupa, no quiero que toda tu vida estés engañándote para no salir herido.- respondió el Yurio del espejo.

-Eso no es…- intento decir Yurio pero su reflejo golpeo el cristal haciendo que este se retumbara para callarse.

-¡Deja de ser tan imbécil! Si no lo aceptas de una buena vez jamás podrás ser feliz- grito el reflejo esta vez sus ojos brillaban como si en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar – No debes tenerle miedo a estar enamorado, Yuri. Es hermoso lo que sientes, tus ojos se iluminan al mirar su rostro, tu corazón tiembla de amor e incluso tú alma se sacude, jamás habías estado enamorado y esas son las señales de su llegada- le dijo con cariño su reflejo, recargando su frente en el espejo.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro –Abre tus brazos, dile que ya lo esperabas, dale tus sueños, no dejes que se vaya. Dile que nadie…que nadie te hará cambiar este amor por el, dile que el amor existe, que en verdad existe porque al fin lo encontraste en él. Dile que es para ti tan atractiva, dulce y delicada que mirarlo te quema en corazón, que es tan serena y clara que tocarlo te cura el alma. No temas a pelear por el, sabes que tendrás que hacerlo si quieres la dicha de poder tenerlo entre tus brazos. Cuando llegue el momento pelea con todo lo que tienes. No vuelvas a negar lo que sientes y no te avergüences por saber quién es, esa persona es el mejor ser humano que has conocido, te hace querer ser mejor persona y es lógico que otras personas también vean su belleza pero depende de ti hacer que sea tuyo.-

Todos estaban en completo silencio mirando detenidamente el rostro de Yurio, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver como comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-Yurio…- murmuro Yuuri queriendo acercarse al rubio, este comenzó a llorar frente a todos mientras su reflejo le sonreía comenzando a llorar también.

-No quiero que lo sigas negando y se que tu no puedes seguir negándolo- murmuro el reflejo.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Otabek, dando unos cuantos pasos llego hasta su amigo y lo jalo hacia su pecho, envolviéndole en sus brazos, sabía que el chico odiaba sentirse vulnerable y quería al menos poder ocular su rostro de todos los que les miraban – No sé quién diablos te crees ilusionista, pero pararas esto ahora-

-Ya te lo dijo, no hasta que todos hablen con el corazón, tu también debes abrir tu corazón, debes..- dijo el Otabek del espejo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No se que es esto pero tu no conoces mi corazón!- le grito con los dientes apretados mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de Yurio.

-Si lo sé, yo soy tu corazón. Sabes por qué estas enojado, te comportas de esta manera por qué no te gusta que nadie lastime a Yuri, no lo soportas por que estas enamorado de el-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **CONTINUARA….**

Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia, si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te parecía y que piensas que sucederá con los demás patinadores. Si tienes una idea de la canción que utilice déjamelo saber en el review.

Felices fiestas. Nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, wow me hacen tremendamente feliz por sus reviews, son alimento para mi musa. Gracias por el apoyo de esta historia y espero les siga gustando. Ya saben que YOI no es mío ni sus personajes, solo los amo y los uso para crear este fic.

Gracias a Nizth, Lady Slytherin Black, kaname lin-chan, Serena Azul, IZZY, AnaVanderWaal, DarkDragonfly y Angel-LauraR por sus hermosos reviews. Me hacen muy muy muy feliz.

Un agradecimiento a mi colaboradora Samara que es la primera que lee este fic y que me latiguea para que siga escribiéndolo rápido así que gente, ya saben gracias a quien va esta actualización en menos de una semana.

Sin más por el momento les dejo con el capitulo, ya saben R&R.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000000000

II

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No se qué es esto pero tú no conoces mi corazón!- le grito con los dientes apretados mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de Yurio.

-Si lo sé, yo soy tu corazón. Sabes por qué estas enojado, te comportas de esta manera por qué no te gusta que nadie lastime a Yuri, no lo soportas por que estas enamorado de el-

La sorpresa se vio en el rostro del patinador y con algo de temor miro a su reflejo. Yurio no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y con lentitud separo su rostro del pecho de su amigo, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber si aquello que su reflejo decía era verdadero.

La verdad era que el reflejo de Yurio si había dicho cosas coherentes, al menos para él, si estaba asustado por que desde hace unos meses había comenzado a sentirse atraído por alguien, pero no quería aceptarlo, ni siquiera ahora que había escuchado la verdad de su propio reflejo. Temía que aquello que dijo el reflejo de Otabek fuera verdad, quería a su amigo pero no había pensado en el de aquella forma, no hasta ahora.

-No quieres decirlo en voz alta porque temes que se rompa la amistad que tienes con Yuri- dijo el Otabek del espejo , camino hasta pararse frente a su otro yo y con una triste sonrisa murmuro – Yuri, solo quiero decirlo una vez mientras me miras, podrías por favor hacerlo-

El rubio dejo de ver a su amigo y fijo su verde mirada en el espejo, ahí un chico idéntico que Otabek le sonreía con nostalgia.

-Desde que te conocí pensé que eras un ser de otro mundo, invadiste cada pensamiento en mi mente, solo tu robas cosas de mi alma, cosas que no quiero expresar, tu mirada sin piedad me roba el aliento, me dejas completamente indefenso.- dejo salir un largo suspiro aun con sus ojos fijos en Yurio y este cada vez mas sonrojado le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta – No tienes idea de la cantidad de gestos que me encantan de ti y los usas como armas para seducirme, entras a mi alma por puertas que no suelo abrir, me dejas con el corazón a punto de estallar, no te das cuenta que me tienes a tus pies.

Yuri, no te das cuenta que si te acercas un poco mas no podre resistirme, creo que esta es la única manera de que lo entiendas, estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta porque sería demasiado doloroso para mí, pero cada día que paso a tu lado, cada segundo es un regalo. En verdad Te amo- término de decir el reflejo de Otabek con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su usualmente serio rostro.

El rubio esquivo la mirada del kazajo, tanto del que estaba en el espejo como de su amigo de carne y hueso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de él. –Yo… ¿es cierto, Otabek?- pregunto Yurio.

-Nunca iba a decírtelo- fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro. No quería agregar nada mas, sabía que con esto su amistad con el ruso jamás volvería a ser la misma, sabía que ahora este se alejaría de el y esa fue la principal razón por la que no pensaba decírselo, prefería mil veces poder convivir con el que no tenerlo en su vida, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado, no podrían volver a ser amigos y sabia que sería rechazado por el rubio, lo sabía muy bien.

-Necesito que me dejes procesarlo- soltó Yurio revolviendo su cabello con nerviosismo – No es como si te dejara de hablar por esto, eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás, solo… dame un poco tiempo para que te responda…- le dijo con la mirada baja y las mejillas coloradas.

-¡No puedes aceptarlo! – grito el JJ del espejo – No es la persona correcta para ti y no me quedare aquí viendo sin que tu hagas nada- dijo mirando con reproche a su otro yo.

-No tengo por que hacer algo, tengo a mi prometida y no siento nada por Lady Yuri- respondió el canadiense cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ligeramente.

-Que estés prometido no significa que estés enamorado y no puedes negar que cada vez que los ves tu corazón se salta un latido, yo lo siento por que tu lo sientes- respondió el del espejo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!, es una completa locura- dijo Chris cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos – En serio nos vamos a quedar aquí, esto es una completa farsa, JJ está enamorado de su prometida y Otabek era obvio que quería a Yurio, esto es un juego para hacernos ver como unos completos idiotas- dijo el rubio algo molesto.

-No debe seguir ocultándolo Chris- le dijo su reflejo sonriéndole con cariño.

-No es una farsa, lamento tener que abordarte de esta manera Yuri, sé que no puedo borrar nada de lo que ha pasado pero también se que eres la más hermoso que me ha pasado, quiero que me escuches, quiero que me aceptes, quiero que entiendas que desde que te vi no he podido dejar de verte, abre los ojos, mírame, tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, olvida todo, olvida a mi prometida, olvida a todos, sé que puedo hacerte feliz, yo puedo lograrlo si solo me das una oportunidad. Nací para hacerte feliz.

-Esto no está pasando- murmuro Yurio esta vez si bastante alterado – Tu estas confundido, siempre haces bromas de todo y eres arrogante y… y… HAH- grito frustrado.

-Lo sé, pero no has conocido al verdadero yo, se que si lo hicieras te enamoraras de mi- respondió el canadiense del espejo.

-Este soy yo, asi tal cual me ha conocido- replico el verdadero JJ.

-No, no lo eres. El verdadero tu siempre esta asustado, de fracasar, de lastimar y de salir herido. Yuri, en verdad estoy enamorado de ti, en verdad lo estamos, solo que tenemos miedo de entregarnos y no ser correspondidos- el JJ del espejo le sonreía con una gran calidez, sus ojos brillaban de ternura y Yurio sintió como de nuevo sus mejillas se calentaban.

Era impensable, apenas estaba resolviendo sus sentimientos y ahora dos personas le decían que estaban enamorados de él, dos personas que nunca pensó que pudieran interesarse en su persona. No sabía que responder.

-¡No te dejare que lo tengas Kazajo! El hada de Rusia será para JJ- la mirada del verdadero Otabek se fijo en el espejo, viéndose con rencor y ganas de saltar y golpearse.

-Eso nunca va a suceder, no lo permitiré- respondió Otabek.

Todos estaban en completo shock, había sido demasiado intenso presenciar aquello, dos chicos declarándosele a Yurio, uno tras otro, abriendo su corazón y retándose entre ellos.

El Otabek real parecía apunto de golpear al JJ real que intentaba por todos los medios evitar la mirada de Yurio.

-No te dejare que lo tengas, eres una persona egoísta que jamás pondrás a Yuri por ensima de ti, solo vas a lastimarlo y te juro que primero te mato a que lo lastimes- le dijo el kazajo haciendo que Jj le mirara enfadado.

-No eres su dueño, solo el puede decir y no lo veo aceptando tus sentimiento, lamento decirte que estas en la zona de amigos y siempre estarás ahí- le dijo burlonamente el canadiense.

En una par de pazos Otabek le tomo del cuello de su camisa jalándolo para poder golpear a ese idiota, jamás dejaría que alguien que solo piensa en si mismo se acercara al rubio, Yurio podía parecer una persona segura y engreída pero en realidad era alguien de buen corazón, no dejaría que nadie en el mundo le hiciera daño.

-Chicos tranquilos- dijo Viktor intentando separarlos con ayuda de Chris pero ambos forcejeaban para volver a entrar en la pelea.

-Cálmate de una vez- dijo Chris jalando a JJ, para que este dejara de pelear.

-No me conoces Kazajo, no tienes una idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer y te lo digo de una vez, si yo quiero a Yurio yo lo conseguiré aun si tengo que romper tu patético corazón.- gritaba JJ intentando liberarse del suizo.

-Tu tampoco me conoces y créeme que puedo romper tu delicada carita de estrella de Rock- grito Otabek forcejeando con Viktor.

Yuuri se coloco al lado de Yurio que miraba la pelea con incredulidad. –Debes decirles que se calmen o no lo harán, solo tu puedes hacerlo Yurio- le dijo el japonés con su habitual amabilidad.

-No se que decirles- respondió sinceramente el Ruso, aun algo confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Diles lo que sientes- le aconsejo Yuuri sonriéndole, eso bastaría para que ese par se calmara, no sabía cuál era la respuesta del rubio pero si conocía esos instintos de querer golpear a alguien por que sientes un arranque de celos, por eso sabia que las palabras de Yurio era la única manera de calmarlos.

Yurio miro fijamente el rostro del japonés, por algún motivo siempre tenia las palabras perfectas para ayudarlo de alguna manera, no tenia claro sus sentimientos pero si sabia que ese numerito de celos que estaban haciendo ese par le incomodaba, no quería que pelearan de esa manera y menos por el.

-Ya basta- les dijo acercándose a ambos –Se estan comportando como un par de salvajes, ninguno de los dos esta pensando con claridad y francamente me incomodan, como puedo tomar una decisión si con cualquier cosa comienzan a actuar asi.-

JJ y Otabek pararon enseguida de forcejear, lo que menos querían era hacer que el ruso se incomodara con ellos, de por si la situación estaba tensa y ellos parecía que lo estropeaban aun mas. Se soltaron del agarre de los otros dos patinadores pero esta vez de manera calmada, intentando recomponerse un poco.

Lo lamento- dijeron los dos al mismos tiempo haciendo qu se volvieran a mirarse con un poco de antipatía por haber dicho lo mismo.

Yurio siguió mirando a ambos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, esto era demasiado para el, sentía un pinchazo en su sien, un dolor de cabeza se acercaba con rapidez. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y poder tomar un largo baño en la tina, eso sería perfecto para calmar sus nervios.

-Bien creo que este espectáculo ya termino, déjenos salir de una buena vez- dijo JJ volviendo a evitar la mirada del rubio, en verdad quería desaparecer del lugar.

-Aun no han hablado todos, así que no los dejaran salir- dijo el Yuuri del espejo. Con la mirada fija en su otro yo – Sabes que tarde o temprano seria nuestro turno- le dijo.

-Esperaba que fuera más tarde- le respondió Yuuri soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Sabes que tengo que decir ¿cierto?- le pregunto más serio de lo que jamás le habían visto todos los patinadores.

\- Si, lo sé- respondió el Yuuri real sonrojándose levemente y comenzando a jugar con sus manos, ahora sí bastante nervioso. Claro que sabía que diría su reflejo, sus sentimientos estaban claros pero no se atrevía a decirlo por el mismo problema que había tenido toda su vida. Su maldita inseguridad.

El Yuuri del espejo sonrió y sin perder más tiempo dirigió sus ojos cafés a la figura de su entrenador. – Lo que no podemos decir es para ti Viktor. En verdad agradezco que llegaras a nuestra vida, nos llenaste de una alegría enorme y fue una completa locura tenerte cerca, llenaste cada rincón de nuestra vida con luz. Hoy estamos aquí gracias a ti, éramos prisioneros de muchos fracasos y tu siempre fuiste el héroe de nuestra infancia- dijo sonriéndole al ruso y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Desde que llegaste nuestra suerte cambio, nos convertiste en esto y cuando te dijimos que debíamos parar de trabajar juntos no lo dijimos por que no queramos seguir a tu lado, lo dijimos porque tú debes estar en el hielo, no tienes idea de lo que significa para nosotros verte patinando. Para nosotros nadie es mejor que tu y no solamente como patinador, estando juntos despertaste sentimientos que jamás habíamos sentido, queríamos retenerte, desde el primer día patinamos para seducirte, para que te quedaras, aun estando aquí con la medalla de plata no nos sentimos seguros de que seamos lo mejor para ti porque tu mereces tanto, nos has dado tanto Viktor- dijo el Yuuri del espejo con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas contenidas.

-¡Tú me has dado más!- respondió el ruso, no soportaba ver los ojos llorosos de Yuuri, no sabía cómo tratar con el llanto de alguien pero si era Yuuri quien lloraba sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos – Me siento orgulloso de ti Yuuri y nunca tuviste que hacer nada para retenerme por que simplemente nunca podría alejarme de ti- dijo Viktor pero esta vez acercándose al Yuuri real, tomando con fuerza sus hombros.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, parecía que Viktor esperaba que el otro dijera algo pero este no sabía que decir, no era tan abierto como su reflejos, era más inseguro y temeroso y no quería decir algo que complicara más las cosas, no después de su conversación en la habitación del hotel, había detestado hacer llorar a su entrenador y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero también no quería retenerlo, no era justo que se quedara fuera del hielo, sin hacer algo que ama.

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que pudo decir Yuuri bajando la mirada.

-No Yuuri, yo lo siento, olvide que eres la persona mas insegura que he conocido, soy muy torpe para estas cosas porque no suelo expresar las cosas con palabras y tal ves tú si tienes la necesidad de escucharlo, así que lo diré- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su pupilo, acomodando su rostro en el hombro de este – No puedo separarme de ti, moriré si lo hago-

-Nosotros también moriremos si te alejas- volvió a hablar el Yuuri del espejo – Queremos que te quedes para siempre, queremos comer contigo katsudon todos los días, queremos tomar baños contigo todos los días, queremos dormir contigo cada noche y despertar entre tus brazos cada mañana- murmuro sonriendo.

Viktor se separo unos centímetros del Yuuri real y con ternura llevo su mano a la mejilla de este, su piel se sentía tan suave y cálida que no pudo evitar acercarse y besar su mejilla con cariño - ¿Quieres que me quede?- le pregunto

El japonés se sonrojo aun mas, sentía la cara caliente y sus piernas temblorosas, pero en verdad quería todo lo que su reflejo dijo, eso y más, mucho más –Si, quiero que te quedes conmigo- le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos pedazos de hielo que siempre le parecieron tan cálidos.

Sin poder contenerse el ruso llevo su mano a la nuca de su pupilo y lo jalo hacia el, tomando sus labios entre los suyos, besándole de manera lenta, quería estar así para siempre, besando a Yuuri hasta el ultimo día de su vida, poco a poco sintió como el japonés le correspondía con torpeza, moviendo sus labios con inexperiencia y eso le hizo sentir aun más afortunado, sabía que Yuuri no había tenido parejas por que el mismo se lo había dicho y ahora le parecía que era lo más adorable del mundo, Yuuri sería solo para él y no pensaba dejarlo ir por nada ni por nadie. Dejar de besarse fue difícil para ambos ya que volvían a besarse en cuanto se alejaban, compartiendo muchos besos, solo se separaban por la falta de aire.

Viktor tomo la cintura del japonés y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo haciendo que este tuviera que rodear sus hombros para sostenerse. – Cumplirás la promesa Yuuri…- le murmuro con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Promesa…?- dijo aun algo perdido por los besos compartidos con su entrenador.

-La de casarnos – Le dijo sonriéndole con picardía –Seria lindo llamarte mi esposo-

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente apenado, su corazón se sentía tan acelerado que juraba que todos podían escucharlo pero poco le importaba. En ese momento era completamente feliz.

El ambiente se rompió repentinamente cuando se escucho como cayeron varias sillas al suelo. Viktor bajo a Yuuri con delicadeza pero aun sin soltarle. Todos miraron asombrados como Chris caminaba con rapidez hasta llegar al lado del ruso y en un ágil movimiento tomo su nuca y atrapo sus labios para comenzar a devorarlos frente a la mirada asombrada de todos, a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Yuuri.

CONTINUARA….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias por leer, si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció el capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz como una lombriz, por sugerencia de mi colaboradora Samara deje el capitulo un poco más corto de lo normal pero actualizare esta misma semana así que no la odien por favor.

Ya saben que YOI no es mío solo tomo a los personajes por que los amo, si ven algún parecido con alguna canción también no me pertenece la canción si sabes cual es dímelo en un review.

Gracias a : Angel-LauraR, kaname lin-chan, Jireum, IZZY, Aly Zama, Taurus95, AnaVanderWaal, DarkDragonfly, megalex y Rinaco-Sawada. Sus reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Sin más por el momento, lean y espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o90o90o0o0o0o0o0

-La de casarnos – Le dijo sonriéndole con picardía –Seria lindo llamarte mi esposo-

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente apenado, su corazón se sentía tan acelerado que juraba que todos podían escucharlo pero poco le importaba. En ese momento era completamente feliz.

El ambiente se rompió repentinamente cuando se escucho como cayeron varias sillas al suelo. Viktor bajo a Yuuri con delicadeza pero aun sin soltarle. Todos miraron asombrados como Chris caminaba con rapidez hasta llegar al lado del ruso y en un ágil movimiento tomo su nuca y atrapo sus labios para comenzar a devorarlos frente a la mirada asombrada de todos, a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Yuuri.

Viktor tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, colocando su brazo entre ellos y separándose, haciendo que el suizo soltara sus labios, le miro bastante confundido por sus acciones pero su rostro perdió todo rastro de color al recordar que aun tenia abrazado a Yuuri, volteo a verlo para decirle que aquello no significaba nada para el pero no pudo hacer nada ya que con un movimiento igual de rápido y algo agresivo el rubio jalo esta vez al japonés, tomando sus labios con fiereza.

Por un par de segundos Chris se dio a la tarea de saborear un poco los labios del otro, jugando con su labio inferior ligeramente, quería averiguar el porque, por que Viktor pretendía quedarse con él. En verdad quería saberlo.

Un jalon demasiado fuerte le separo de Yuuri y este aprovecho para morder sus labios, le dejaría una marca que le dudaría un par de días. Yuuri se llevo el dorso de la mano a los labios limpiando ligeramente su labio inferiror de la sangre que broto de ellos por la repentina mordida que le dio el suizo.

Chris no tuvo oportunidad de decir todo aquello que quería, un fuerte puñetazo le llego al rostro haciéndolo trastabillar un poco y al igual que Yuuri se llevo la mano a la boca, se había mordido por el impacto y le llego un sabor metálico.

-¿Qué te sucede? No puedes tomarte nada enserio, ¡Nunca lo has hecho!- grito Viktor con la cara llena de rencor, sus siempre alegres facciones había desaparecido, parecía que quería matar al rubio.

-Nunca había sido más serio en toda mi vida- respondió mirando al ruso.

-¡Aléjate de Yuuri! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a el, no dejare que tu ni nadie vuelva a tocarlo. ¿Me estas escuchando Christophe?- le grito volviendo a acercarse a él, tenía una ganas terribles de matar a ese rubio engreído.

Phichit se acerco a Yuuri para alejarlo de la pelea, el Japonés intentaba calmar a Viktor pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas, esta vez Otabek y JJ se acercaron para retener al ruso de golpear al suizo.

-No quiero tocarlo, nunca se trato de eso y no puedo creer que aun no lo captes, creía que eras más inteligente Viktor- respondió Chris enfadado aun acariciándose su mandíbula.

-Me interesa un carajo lo que querías lograr pero te lo advierto, si lo vuelves a tocar te mato- le grito el peli plateado aun intentando zafarse de los brazos que lo retenían.

\- Si yo lo quiero tocar lo hare y eso te lo juro Viktor, ¿Tanto te importa? ¿Ahora si quieres exclusividad? ¿Tan especial eres para Viktor , Yuuri?- le pregunto esta vez al japonés mirándolo con desesperación – No tienes nada de extraordinario, no eres un gran patinador, no tienes un bello cuerpo, tu rostro es del montón, tu personalidad tampoco es algo admirable entonces pensé, tal vez el chico sepa encantar de otra forma pero me equivoque, ni siquiera sabes besar correctamente- le dijo. Parecía que estaba sacando todo el veneno que le carcomía por dentro.

-Te dije que no era bueno quedarse todo eso adentro Chris- murmuro el suizo del espejo, mirando a su verdadero yo con aprensión. Parecía avergonzado de sus actos.

Yurio se acerco a Chris para tomarle el hombro – Cálmate Chris, estas haciendo estupideces- le murmuro.

-¡No! La estupidez más grande que hice fue esperarlo a él- dijo con rencor señalando a Viktor.

-¿Esperarme? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- pregunto el ruso aun alterado, aun podía recordar a Chris besando los dulces labios de su pupilo, el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía sentir su sangre hervir, no era una persona celosa de hecho siempre fue bastante liberal porque a él le gustaba sentirse libre pero con Yuuri era diferente, no quería que nadie le tocara, se enfadaba de solo pensar a otra persona queriendo acercarse de manera romántica a él.

-Desde que te vi siempre te admire y me esforcé cada día en ser el mejor solo para poder verte en cada competencia, quería ser el mejor para poder pararme orgulloso a tu lado. Jamás me había esforzado tanto por agradarle a alguien y me sentía tan… tan feliz de poder compartir los primeros lugares, las entrevistas contigo hasta que decidiste desaparecerte para ir por el- dijo Chris volviendo a mirar a Yuuri.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?- pregunto el patinador suizo del espejo viendo con tristeza a Viktor – Viktor, yo te conozco más que él, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de tus pies, se que te gusta comer, que te gusta beber, se que odias la rutina y que para sorpresa de muchos sabes cocinar. Sé que padeces de insomnio, reconozco que te preocupa y que te alegra antes de que tu lo expreses, entonces por favor dime, ¿Yuuri te conoce al menos la mitad de lo que yo lo hago? ¿Yuuri te ama la mitad de lo que yo te amo? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo, Viktor?-

La ira que había sentido Viktor se esfumo, se sintió muy apenado por haber sido tan ciego y no darse cuenta que su amigo sentía todo aquello, nunca fue su intención herirlo, por eso mismo jamás había intentado nada con él. Chris siempre había sido una persona que le agradaba, desde la primera vez que le vio y le regalo la rosa después de la competencia decidió que aquel chico de ojos brillantes era una gran persona. No sabía que decir pero también pensó que el suizo merecía una respuesta directa a todo aquello.

-Chris… lo lamento, yo no correspondo tus sentimientos- le dijo Viktor mirándolo apenado.

-¡No necesitas decírmelo! Ya sabía que no lo sentías, ya sabía que siempre seria un sentimiento no correspondido por eso no deje de hacer mi vida pero eso no quita que siempre espere que la persona que te consiguiera seria despampanante, por eso es que te pregunto una vez más… ¿Por qué Yuuri?- murmuro Chris moviendo sus brazos con desesperación.

Viktor seguía sin apartar la vista de su amigo, había tantas cosas por las que le gustaba el japonés, pero la principal y la más importante de todas estaba presente desde que bailo con él en el banquete del año pasado – Me robo el corazón desde el primer momento en el que le vi- respondió el peli plateado.

El patinador suizo negó levemente con la cabeza alejándose de Viktor, esa era una respuesta que no quería aceptar pero que no podía refutar tampoco, así que decidió alejarse con dignidad, zanjando así la conversación.

-Me alegro mucho por saber que en verdad estas enamorado de Yuuri, el se lo merece.- dijo el Phichit del espejo.

El Tailandés real dio un pequeño salto debido a los nervios, no sabía muy bien que era aquello que guardaba celosamente en su corazón y temía que su vida cambiara totalmente como les había sucedido a sus amigos. Miro suplicante a su reflejo.

-No voy a hacerte daño, eres una persona bastante franca para todo, pero si tienes algo que siempre te preocupo.- murmuro su reflejo sonriéndole con cariño.

-Yuuri- murmuro con algo de tristeza Phichit, ya sabía lo que su reflejo diría y le preocupaba bastante.

-¡Ja! ¿También estas enamorado de Yuuri?- pregunto Chris con burlo, incrédulo de que otra persona quisiera pelear con Viktor por el amor de Yuuri.

-Lo estaba, cuando estábamos en Detroit. Es inevitable enamorarse de ti, eres una persona tan gentil, siempre tienes las palabras perfectas para hacerte sentir mejor además de que eres increíblemente divertido, me encantaba poder compartir todo contigo y por eso siempre tuve esa angustia al saber que algún día alguien se acercara a ti. Mis manos temblaban al ver a las personas acercarse, lo único que quería era protegerte, así que no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente Viktor, tendrás que demostrarme que eres digno de estar con Yuuri- dijo el reflejo mirando con frialdad al ruso.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito el verdadero Phichit queriendo evitar lo que sabía que sucedería, porque también a él le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿No tienes que decirle nada a Yuuri?- pregunto el reflejo sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo de Viktor , este le miro profundamente y negó con su cabeza, ahora que Yuuri ya sabía que tenía sentimientos por el ya no había nada a lo que le tuviera miedo a decir -¿Nada en absoluto?- volvió a preguntar Phichit

Viktor volvió a negar pero esta vez secundando su movimiento de cabeza con su voz .- No, nada-

-¿Ni siquiera que estas comprometido y tú mujer está en Rusia esperándote?-

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí déjame un review para saber si te gusto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, un agradecimiento especial a Aillen S por haber descubierto la canción que use, así es "Te conozco" fue mi inspiración para Chris.

Me hacen sentir muy feliz todos sus reviews, además de que me agarda que me den ideas nuevas. Les agradezco profundamente a : KathyPotterJackson, Aly Zama, IZZY, Rinaco-Sawada, kaname lin-chan, DarkDragonfly, Taurus95, Angel-LauraR, Kuroda Haru, megalex, barb, Aillen S, Jireum.

Ya saben, YOI no me pertenece solo los tomo prestados un rato para escribir esta historia. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños.

Sin más por el momento espero les siga gustando y me dejen reviews contándome que creen que sucederá y que parejas les gustan. Saludos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿No tienes que decirle nada a Yuuri?- pregunto el reflejo sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo de Viktor, este le miro profundamente y negó con su cabeza, ahora que Yuuri ya sabía que tenía sentimientos por el ya no había nada a lo que le tuviera miedo a decir -¿Nada en absoluto?- volvió a preguntar Phichit

Viktor volvió a negar pero esta vez secundando su movimiento de cabeza con su voz .- No, nada-

-¿Ni siquiera que estas comprometido y tú mujer está en Rusia esperándote?-

-¿HAAAAA? ¿De qué está hablando el tailandés? ¡Es una mentira, el anciano no tiene a nadie, no intentes jugar sucio para conseguir al Katsudon?- dijo Yurio acercándose al Phichit real, no dejaría que difamaran a su compatriota, el podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás podría hacer algo como aquello.

-No está mintiendo- murmuro el Viktor del espejo soltando un largo suspiro. – Estoy comprometido y antes de que me fuera de Rusia vivíamos juntos, aun debe estar en mi departamento.-

-¿Lo que dice tu reflejo es falso, cierto Viktor?- pregunto Yurio acercándose esta vez al mayor, esperaba que lo negara pero este se quedo callado. No sabía cómo explicar aquello pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Yuuri sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho.

-Te lo explicare- murmuro, aceptando que todo aquello era verdad.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro Yurio cerrando el puño y golpeando a Viktor en el rostro haciéndolo tambalearse ya que no esperaba algo así, menos de su compañero de patinaje. –Eres una… basura, ¿Cómo te atreves entones a decirle a Yuuri que lo amas? ¡No tienes derecho!- grito el rubio molesto.

-Por ello salimos de Rusia, no Vitcha, salimos de Rusia huyendo de ella- le dijo su reflejo sonriendo.

-¡No es así! Yuuri…- murmuro alargando su mano para tomar la de su pupilo pero este se aparto para que no lo tocara – No, por favor solo escúchame- le dijo intentando acercarse pero cada paso que daba Yuuri lo retrocedía.

-Dijiste que te habías ido de Rusia por que viste mi video y tú… ¿te fuiste por eso? ¿Por huir de ella? ¿Me mentiste?- pregunto el japonés sintiendo como los ojos le ardían, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

-¡No! … Fue por ti, porque te vi a ti- le respondió el Ruso queriendo acercarse para poder abrazar a Yuuri. No había sido así, no había escapado por eso… al menos ya no. Al principio pensó que era una buena escusa irse a buscar a el chico que conoció en el banquete para poner distancia entre su prometida y el pero después fue diferente, en verdad se había enamorado. – Déjame explicarte todo, ella no significa nada para mí- le dijo desesperado por acercarse.

-Eso no es lo importante. Pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto el japonés, su usual amabilidad se había evaporado, estaba muy enojado con su entrenador.

\- Por que no es importante para mí- respondió Viktor, desesperado por que el otro le entendiera.

-Eso es porque tu eres un maldito Don Juan, ¡nunca te ha importado nada! Te conocí como cuatro novias en lo que nos entrenaban juntos en Rusia, ¿Engañabas a tu prometida con ellas? La estas engañando ahora con Yuuri- dijo Yurio poniéndose entre Viktor y Yuuri. Enfrentando al ruso.

-No es así, yo quiero estar contigo Yuuri. Todo lo que dije era verdad, me robaste el corazón, estoy enamorado de ti como jamás lo había estado de nadie, de verdad quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo toda mi vida, casarnos- dijo Viktor mirando directo el rostro del japonés.

Yuuri se limpio con rapidez las lagrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lloraba por su amor, por su corazón roto, por las ganas que tenia de golpear a Viktor, por sus ganas de besarlo, por que aun que estuviera enfadado seguía amándolo profundamente – Hasta que te hartes de mi, ¿entonces qué? ¿Vas a huir de mi como lo estás haciendo con ella? ¿Me abandonaras de la misma forma? – pregunto Yuuri.

-Jamás te haría eso, no pienso dejarte por lo que me resta de vida- en ningún momento dejo de ver a su pupilo, no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación si hace menos de una hora habían estado besándose con ternura.

Yuuri no sabía que responder a eso, quería creer en sus palabras pero por otro lado no podía callar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que el ruso era demasiado bueno para el, que seguramente acabaría hartándole y tal vez la persona que le estuviera esperando seria el en lugar de esa chica sin rostro en su cabeza, no quería vivir aquello, asi que lo mejor que podría pasarles a ambos serian no iniciar nada. Así su corazón no saldría roto.

No te miento cuando te digo que te amo Yuuri- murmuro el Viktor del espejo, intentaría salvarse diciendo la verdad, como debí haberlo hecho – Lena era la mujer perfecta que le convenía a mi familia, una mujer con clase y buena familia sin embargo jamás me intereso, me parecía ridículo que quisieran que yo aceptara a una persona que no me hacía sentir nada. Tu en cambio siempre me hiciste sentir algo, no podía creer la cantidad de emociones que gracias a ti he experimentado y por eso se que te amo como jamás ame o amare a alguien más-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- le pregunto Yuuri esta vez al Viktor del espejo.

-Que me amas- respondieron ambos, el viktor del espejo y el de carne y hueso.

Esta vez el patinador japonés no dijo nada, negó levemente con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos queriendo salir de ese cuarto lo más rápido posible.

-Se que estas molesto pero te pido que no dudes ni por un segundo que te amo. Entiendo que quieras alejarte pero te digo que no te dejare hacerlo, no permitiré que salgas de mi vida. No soy de los que se quedan amando en silencio y si necesito convencerte una y mil veces lo hare, de verdad creo que nuestro destino es estar juntos así que solo te diré que pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas no te dejare ir. Si tengo que conquistarte de nuevo lo hare las veces que sean necesaria.- murmuro el reflejo del ruso desapareciendo del cristal al igual que todos los demás.

Ninguna figura se apreciaba en el espejo y repentinamente la puerta aparecía en la pared.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, todo lo que acababa de sucederles era demasiado para todos, aparte de que ahora tendrían que enfrentar a todos los que estaban a fuera, todos les habían visto por pequeñas cámaras, ahora sabían verdades de ellos que siempre quisieron callar.

Yuuri fue el primero en caminar hacia la salida y sin detenerse a ver a nadie salió del cuarto. En cuanto puso un pie afuera noto como todos estaban en completo silencio pero se sentía demasiado mal como para quedarse a enfrentarlos así que decidió seguir caminando hasta salir del salón, dejando a todos atrás. Pudo escuchar como le llamaban sus compañeros patinadores. Escucho a Phichit disculpándose, a Yurio gritando su nombre y a Viktor pidiéndole que le esperara pero no dejo de caminar, quería salir de ahí o sino se quebraría enfrente de todos.

-¡Yuuri!- grito Viktor saliendo del salón, enseguida fue jalado hacia la pared por Yurio y sintió como este le daba una certera patada en el estomago haciendo que se doblara del dolor hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Aléjate de el anciano!, si tienes un poco de dignidad le dejaras tranquilo- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a correr detrás del japonés.

Phichit alcanzo a Viktor y le ayudo a ponerse de pie -¿Estás bien? En verdad lo siento mucho, no quería decírselo. Lo supe desde antes de la final pero no quería hacerlo sufrir por eso me quede callado pero… pero no quería que se enterara así, tu tenias que decírselo- le dijo el tailandés avergonzado.

-Es mi culpa, no le dije nada porque no tomaba enserio el compromiso pero supongo que para cualquiera si es algo serio. No quiero que se aleje de mi- murmuro el ruso comenzando a ver borroso por las lagrimas que estaban formándose.

-Entonces no te quedes ahí, explícale todo- dijo Otabek acercándose a Viktor – tienes a tu favor que está enamorado de ti- murmuro intentando consolar al peli plateado.

-Ya no estoy muy seguro de eso- murmuro Viktor sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Si no lo hiciera no hubiera salido corriendo como lo hizo- dijo JJ sonriéndole al entrenador – No debes bajar la guardia, tienes que ir con todo, ahora todos debemos esforzarnos. Por eso te digo Otabek, ¡No te dejare a Yuri! ¡El será mío!- le dijo al kazajo señalándolo.

-El no es una cosa para que hables así de él, además de que tu también tienes una prometida con la que debes hablar- le dijo Otabek con su usual mirada.

-Lo hare pero de una vez te digo que peleare con todo -dijo el canadiense alejándose lentamente para volver a entrar al salón, tenía una fuerte discusión que enfrentar.

-Tienen razón, no pienso rendirme, nunca voy a rendirme- dijo Viktor comenzando a caminar por el pasillo que Yuuri había recorrido. El también pelearía para tener a la persona que amaba. Pelearía con todo.

Yuri no se había detenido aun seguía corriendo por los pasillos del hotel, quería alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de la presencia de su entrenador, ni siquiera podía volver a su habitación ya que Viktor y él la compartían, así que lo único que le quedaba era caminar para olvidarse de todo.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Detente! ¡YUURI!- escucho gritar al pequeño ruso, no sabía por que había decidido seguirle pero no quería que nadie le viera así que siguió sin detenerse. –¡Yuuri basta!- gritaba el rubio.

Yurio comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, podía ver al japonés corriendo frente a el así que decidió esforzarse un poco más, alargo su mano y atrapo entre sus dedos la muñeca del pelinegro, jalándolo para que se detuviera, este comenzó a forcejear con él. – Yuuri, ya basta, detente- le dijo el ruso.

-¡Suéltame! Quiero estar solo, es tan difícil de entender. ¡Déjame solo!- le grito Yuuri, jamás había visto que el japonés gritara, siempre se había portado de manera amable y eso le hizo saber lo dolido que estaba. No sabía muy bien que decirle y cuando pudo ver el rostro de Yuuri le dolió el pecho. El japonés lloraba sin poder contenerse, sus mejillas estaban rojas y pronto apareció el hipo haciendo que hablara entrecortadamente.

Toda la imagen le pareció dolorosa así que solo pudo jalar al japonés y abrazarlo con fuerza – Lo lamento, Yuuri, lo lamento tanto- le dijo y extrañamente sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

-…Yu-urio…- murmuro el japonés hipando, de pronto sentía que sus piernas no le sostendrían así que abrazo al rubio con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenia, se sentía tan mal, tan triste que respirar dolía – Yu-urio- murmuro su nombre una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a soltar quejidos de dolor y las lagrimas le impedían poder hablar correctamente – Yurio… yurio…-

El ruso le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza, quería poder ser capaz de quitarle ese dolor al otro, le rompía el corazón escuchar su nombre de manera tan rota. – Vas a estar bien- comenzó a decirle repetidas veces. Quería hacerle sentir un poco de tranquilidad y esa era la única manera que se le había ocurrido.

Llevaban unos minutos así pero a ambos les parecieron horas, poco a poco el llanto de Yuuri se fue tranquilizando por lo que comenzó a alejarse del rubio, lo suficiente para poder verse pero sin romper de todo el abrazo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Yurio

El japonés asintió con la cabeza aun soltando quejiditos - Lo lamento Yurio…- se disculpo, se había comportado de una manera bastante infantil y le parecía raro que el usual frio Plisetsky le estuviera tranquilizando.

-Lo importante es que te sientas más tranquilo- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, solo quiero poder dormir y no despertar en un buen rato- le dijo Yuuri revolviendo su cabello negro con nerviosismo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, así podrás descansar tranquilamente- dijo sin pensar el ruso y cuando el otro patinador le miro sintió sus mejillas calentarse – En tu habitación estará el anciano, no puedes quedarte ahí- le dijo soltándole completamente, Yurio sentía como su corazón latía mas deprisa que lo normal, podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos, jamás le había sucedido aquello, al menos no con tanta intensidad.

Yuuri sonrió agradecido, en verdad lo que menos quería ahora era ver a su entrenador – Si, gracias- le dijo al rubio y se dejo guiar por los pasillos a la habitación del ruso. No intercambiaron palabras durante el trayecto pero ambos se sentían extrañamente relajados al estar lado a lado.

El ruso saco su llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación, era un cuarto sencillo de un sola cama, era más pequeña que la suya y la de Viktor pero ahora mismo le parecía el lugar más seguro y acogedor del mundo.

-Deberías recostarte, no creo que te quede nada de mi ropa, ¿quieres que vaya por ropa a tu cuarto?- pregunto Yurio sintiéndose ansioso por estar en su habitación con el otro patinador. No se había atrevido a acercarse por que no podía quitarse esa sensación de estar en una situación delicada.

-Te lo agradezco pero así estoy bien, ¿Yakov no duerme contigo?- pregunto Yuuri intentando comenzar una conversación.

-No, siempre me ha gustado estar solo- respondió el ruso pasándose nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El pelinegro sonrió un poco incomodo, seguramente estaba molestando a Yurio al estar en su habitación pero en verdad no quería regresar con Viktor al menos por esa noche pensó que ´podría incordiar al ruso.

-…pero… no me molesta que tu estés aquí- agrego rápidamente al darse cuenta que su comentario podría ser tomado a mal. No quería que Yuuri se sintiera como un intruso por que para el no lo era. El había ofrecido su habitación para poder estar cerca del japonés si este le necesitaba. – En verdad deberías descansar- le dijo señalando la cama.

-Gracias pero es mejor que tu descanses en la cama, yo me acomodare en el sillón- dijo apenado Yuuri, el rubio ya estaba haciendo mucho por el como para que fuera a robarle la cama.

-Es una terrible idea- Yurio no daría su brazo a torcer, no había forma que dejara al otro dormir incomodo menos por esa noche, se sentía responsable de el. No dejaría que se sintiera peor y si eso significaba que el durmiera terrible entonces lo haría.

Tomo un par de almohadas de la cama y de un cajón del tocador saco un par de mantas y sin decir mas comenzó a acomodar la que seria su cama por esa noche. No hubo palabras solo el sonido de las sabanas y cobijas acomodándose, cada uno preparando su lugar para descansar.

Yurio se encamino al closet y saco una playera negra junto con un pantalón con una ralla en cada costado, miro disimuladamente al japonés y se quedo prendado de su imagen.

Yuuri ya se había desabrochado la camisa y se desprendía de ella quedando solo con su delgada camiseta blanca, en ese momento se desabrochaba con lentitud el cinturón, todo de forma mecánica sin prestar atención a su compañero de habitación. Estaba completamente perdido en su mente así que no pudo ver como los colores se le subían al rostro a Yurio al verlo quitarse los pantalones, solo quedando en su ropa interior de tono azul.

El patinador más joven no sabía por qué no podía apartar la mirada de la figura del otro, estaba completamente encantado por los lentos movimientos que hacia el japonés, pudo apreciar los músculos de su pecho que se marcaban en la delgada tela de su camiseta sin mencionar las largas y bien formadas piernas que contrastaban con el color de la tela de su bóxer.

Desvió la mirada al sentir como el calor que sentía se fue extendiendo por todo su rostro y cuello. Se cambio de ropa en silencio, no sabía que decir o que hacer ahora, tal vez no había sido una buena idea haberlo invitado a quedarse esa noche ahí.

-Te agradezco que me dejes quedarme aquí- hablo de pronto el japonés haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

-No es nada… no pensaba dejarte con ese anciano después de lo que hizo- murmuro volviendo a apretar los dientes del enfado que volvía a apoderarse de su estomago. No entendía como alguien podía mentir de esa manera.

Yuuri le sonrió pero sin mostrar un poco de alegría, era una sonrisa triste que a Yurio volvió a dolerle – Quisiera olvidarme de eso por un rato… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo el ruso ladeando la cabeza sin comprender la pregunta.

-Acerca de Otabek y JJ, Ambos se declararon. ¿has pensado sobre tus sentimientos por ellos?- pregunto Yuuri, quería hablar de cualquier otra cosa que mantuviera su cabeza alejada del patinador que le había robado el corazón.

-No he podido pensar en eso… no creo poder corresponderle- murmuro el rubio viendo sus manos con detenimiento mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. – Otabek es un gran amigo…pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- la voz de Yuuri le llego demasiado cerca y cuando subió la mirada se percato que este estaba a unos pasos de llegar al sillón. El japonés tomo asiento a su lado y con una leve sonrisa esperaba que continuara pero Yurio no sabía cómo terminar la oración que había iniciado – No sientes lo mismo por él, lo entiendo. Es problemático pero creo que deberías plantearte la idea, Otabek es muy serio pero siempre sonríe cuando estas a su lado- le dijo.

-¿HAH? ¿Lo hace?- le pregunto desconcertado el rubio viendo como el otro asentía con la cabeza – No me había dado cuenta, es normal para mi verlo sonreír- murmuro en un tono muy bajo.

-Tu también sonríes mucho cuando estas con el. Eso suele pasar cuando estas con alguien que te agrada- le dijo Yuuri perdiendo su mirada en ningún lado, solo pensando que así era el con Viktor, así se sentía cada vez que veía al peli plata.

-También lo hago cuando te veo a ti- dijo Yurio

Cuando Yuuri le volteo a ver se dio cuenta que el otro le miraba fijamente y por unos segundos se quedo perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes, tan claros y brillantes que no se dio cuenta que el dueño de ellos se estaba acercando hasta que sintió como sus labios eran tomados por otros labios.

La mano de Yurio subió hasta enredarse en el suave cabello negro, para el ruso era la primera vez que besaba a alguien así que no sabía muy bien como acomodarse pero eso no le impidió poder probar los labios del otro, cuando se escucho así mismo en el espejo escucho algo que quería callar y ahora no podía ignorar que siempre había sentido algo por ese japonés.

Desde el año pasado que le vio hacer su rutina y fallar en la mayoría de los saltos le parecía que era un patinador con talento y que quería ver su presentación sin que este se callera, por eso le busco con desesperación por todo el lugar y al encontrarle en el baño llorando el pecho le dolió, por eso le había amenazado, había lanzado un reto para que el otro decidiera volver a intentarlo, si alguien le decía aquello a él estaba seguro que no descansaría hasta callar al que osara retarlo. Por eso lo hizo.

No quería dejar de ver a Yuuri, ni en la pista ni fuera de ella, se acerco un poco mas rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, el pelinegro no le correspondía pero tampoco daba algún indicio de querer romper el contacto, le estaba permitiendo besarlo y eso encendió una llama en su interior.

Con pereza comenzó a separarse, listo para enfrentar a Yuuri y cuando abrió los ojos observo como el chico frente a él estaba completamente rojo y con los labios brillantes por el beso, al fijar sus ojos en ellos vio una herida. Recordó como hace unas horas Chris le había lastimado y sin pensar muy bien que hacia se volvió a acercar esta vez dejando un ligero beso sobre la herida, queriendo curarlo. Esta vez el japonés se hiso levente para atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

-Yo… bue-eno… creo que… ya es un poco tarde… será mejor descansemos- dijo queriendo ponerse de pie pero Yurio fue más rápido y le impidió que se levantara colocándose a horcajadas sobre el. No dejaría que escapara hasta que al fin pudiera decir aquello que guardo con recelo por un tiempo.

\- No puedo corresponderles, ni a Otabek ni a JJ no porque no sienta algo por ellos, no puedo hacerlo porque siento algo por ti- le murmuro muy cerca, podía sentir como las narices de ambos se rozaban y podía sentir el aliento cálido del rubio en su rostro. –Se que quieres a Viktor pero también se que yo podría hacerlo mejor, yo jamás te haría llorar como él lo hizo hoy- le murmuro acercándose de nuevo, volviendo a besarlo con ternura.

Se separaron unos centímetros y esta vez Yuuri lo empujo para que se levantara – Creo que sabes mi respuesta Yurio, a pesar de lo que paso hoy yo… amo a Viktor- le dijo mirándolo con un poco de temor. Lo que menos quería era lastimar al menor.

-Lo sé, pero eso también puede cambiar, podría hacer que me amaras a mi- le dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, momento que el otro aprovecho para alejarse unos cuantos pasos, cansado por el día tan intenso que había tenido, sin decir nada camino hacia la cama y comenzó a tomar su ropa, no quería lastimar al otro y sabia que quedarse a dormir en esa habitación podía ser malinterpretado.

-No lo hagas, te dije que podías descansar hoy conmigo y no voy a echarte por que no correspondas mis sentimientos- le dijo Yurio acomodándose bajos las mantas – tal vez esta noche no me quieras pero sé que puedo enamorarte en pocos días y te juro que lo hare- le dijo con la voz llena de determinación.

La puerta sonó con desesperación y desde el otro lado se escucho la voz de Viktor -¡YURIO! ¡YURIO ABRE POR FAVOR! NO ENCUENTRO A YUURI… PORFAVOR…AYUDAME-

 **CONTINUARA…..**

Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy por aquí, gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews en verdad que alimentan a mi musa y no me abandona como de costumbre.

Les quiero agradecer enormemente a : kaname lin-chan, Taurus95, DarkDragonfly, Aly Zama, IZZY, Angel-LauraR , Kuroda Haru, Rinaco-Sawada, megalex por dejarme esas maravillosas palabras y apoyar esta historia que la hago con todo el cariño del mundo.

Ya saben que YOI no es mío, yo solo lo uso por que los amo.

Otra cosa, quería decirle que tal vez me atrase un poco con las actualizaciones ya que ahora tengo otros dos fics de Yuri On ice que están viendo la luz y que iré subiendo y actualizando pero eso no significa que dejare de actualizar por mucho tiempo, solo denme un poco de tiempo para acomodar los horarios. Además de que mi nuevo látigo llamado Samara no me deja un solo día de que no escriba.

Gracias por todo y espero que les guste este cap y que lo disfruten.

0O0o0O0o0O0O0O0o0o0O0O0o0O0O0o0O0O0O0o0o0O0O0

Viktor se había incorporado después del golpe que le dio Yurio y decidido más que nunca fue en busca de su pupilo. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el japonés, en su rostro, en la manera que le miro dolido por lo que le había dicho el reflejo, pensó en lo mal que estaría pasándolo su pareja.

Sabía que Yuuri era una persona insegura por naturaleza, le conoció en todas esas facetas y aunque le gustaba su personalidad tímida y sincera siempre le preocupo la poca seguridad que tenía en su persona. Ese fue el motivo por el que intento por todos los medios posibles darle seguridad, hacerlo sentir especial y querido, no podía aceptar que un error tan estúpido como aquel le pudiera alejar de su pequeño.

Corrió por el pasillo pero no logro ver nada, no encontró al otro chico por lo que decidió ir a buscar en los lugares que el Japonés podía haberse escondido. El primer lugar en el que busco fue en su habitación. Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, entrando a gran velocidad -¡Yuuri!- grito mientras revisaba toda la estancia, no había rastro de el

-Mi…Yuuri- murmuro lastimosamente. Haría todo para encontrarlo y si este se negaba a escuchar lucharía intensamente por el. Sin perder tiempo salió de nuevo, mientras corría gritaba el nombre del japonés haciendo que las demás personas le miraran con sorpresa.

Poco le importaba lo que pensaran decirle -¡Viktor!- escucho una voz llamándole y más adelante vio a Yakov bastante angustiado, cuando llego hasta el intento decirle que no tenía tiempo para hablar por el momento pero su entrenador le tomo de brazo impidiéndole que se fuera. – Necesitamos que nos ayudes- le dijo comenzando a jalarlo con fuerza.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, debo buscar a Yuuri, me necesita- grito aun luchando para que lo soltara pero al entrar al salón se quedo estático.

JJ y Otabek se estaban golpeando en el centro del salón, no podía creerlo ya que hace unos minutos ambos parecían estar tranquilos, aconsejándole que no se diera por vencido y luchara por Yuuri. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el ruso.

-No lo entiendo muy bien pero de repente JJ se acerco y comenzó a golpear a Otabek, ayúdanos- le dijo a su pupilo dejándolo un poco atrás mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes que no paraban de luchar entre ellos.

-No eres más que un cobarde, siempre tuviste la oportunidad de estar con Yurio y no lo hiciste por cobardía, así que no me vengas a decir que te lo mereces más que yo – Grito el canadiense volviendo a acercarse y estrellando su puño en la mejilla del Kazajo.

-JJ,¡ Hijo cálmate!- le gritaba su madre angustiada, no quería que su hijo se lastimara por estar peleando de aquella manera.

-No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza, acabas de terminar con tu prometida y piensas ir detrás de Yuri, no le quieres, si lo hicieras ¿por que estabas comprometido?- grito el pelinegro agachándose y colocando un certero puñetazo en el estomago del canadiense.

-¡Basta los dos!, van a lastimarse si siguen así. Piensen un poco- grito Phichit tomando del brazo a Otabek intentando detenerlo.

-No te metas en esto- le reprocho Otabek jalándose con fuerza y empujando al tailandés, haciendo que este callera al suelo tras torcerse su tobillo por la fuerza del otro.

-¡Phichit!- grito Chris corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo que en el suelo se tocaba su tobillo y su rostro mostraba un gesto de dolor – Tranquilo, no te muevas- le murmuro el suizo poniéndose de pie esta vez bastante molesto, interponiéndose entre esos dos.

-¡Este no es tu asunto Suizo!- le grito JJ queriendo quitarlo de en medio para poder regresar el golpe en su estomago, tenia años que no se sentía tan frustrado y lo único que quería hacer era golpear a Otabek hasta dejarle fuera de combate. Se las pagaría, nadie tenía derecho de hablar de su vida personal, Nadie.

\- Cálmense los dos, ya no son unos chiquillos para estar haciendo estas estupideces. ¿No se dan cuenta de todo lo que están haciendo?- grito la voz de Viktor acercándose para ayudar al rubio a separarlos – Ambos ya son mayores para darse cuenta que haciendo esto solo le causaran más problemas a Yurio, dejen de ser unos completos inmaduros, en lugar de estar partiéndose la cara deberían intentar hablar con el que seguramente está confundido y preocupado, ¡par de Idiotas!- grito el ruso haciendo que ambos dejaran de mirarse con odio y comenzaran a pensar.

Parecía que las palabras del peli plateado habían calmado un poco a los patinadores más jóvenes. – Otabek lleva a Phichit a su cuarto y llama por un médico para que le atienda, tu le hiciste eso así que responsabilízate- le dijo al Kazajo haciendo que este avergonzado mirara por primera vez al tailandés en el suelo. No podía creerse que el hubiera hecho eso, a un chico como Phichit que siempre era amable con todos.

-Chris, lleva a JJ a su cuarto y no lo dejas salir de ahí, ya tuvimos bastante acción por el día de hoy- ordeno Viktor y sin saber muy bien porque el suizo asintió tomando al canadiense y empujándolo fuera del salón.

Otabek se acerco al tailandés y con la mirada en el suelo murmuro – La lamento- colocándose frente a él de espaldas – Sube- le dijo sobre su hombro.

Sin poder evitarlo Phicit se sonrojo profundamente – No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo caminar- le dijo.

-No, puedes lastimarte más. Yo te cuidare- le dijo con una leve sonrisa y sin más jalo las manos del tailandés haciendo que le abrazara y con fuerza se incorporo, cargando el cuerpo del otro. Las piernas de Phicit se enroscaron en su cadera y las manos de Otabek se aseguraban que el otro no resbalara de su espalda. Así salieron del salón con todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

-Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido- dijo Viktor inclinándose, disculpándose con todos los invitados del banquete – Les pido que lo que sucedió aquí no lo comenten, los patinadores están bastantes conmocionados por lo sucedido, Por favor- les pidió amablemente, usando su usual encanto para dejar a todos prendados de su figura.

Dio media vuelta y vio a Yakov que le sonreía de manera orgullosa, parecía que había hecho algo que lleno de orgullo a su antiguo entrenador pero no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse a hablar, así que se apresuro a salir del salón.

A lo lejos escucho las voz de Yakov – Has crecido como entrenador Vitya-

Alejo cualquier cosa de su mente que no fuera encontrar a Yuuri y por ello corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sabia quien podría darle la información necesaria para encontrar a su japonés. No le costó nada de trabajo llegar hasta la habitación de Yurio y con fuerza toco en la puerta - ¡YURIO! ¡YURIO ABRE POR FAVOR! NO ENCUENTRO A YUURI… POR FAVOR… AYÚDAME-

Angustiado miraba la puerta, quería desesperadamente poder encontrar a Yuuri, así que le importaba poco que el otro ruso estuviera molesto con él. –Yurio, necesito que me ayudes- murmuro más calmado, con la voz rompiéndosele.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le pregunto una voz del otro lado de la puerta – Eres un mentiroso egoísta que no le importa nada más que si mismo-

-No es verdad. Tal vez así era antes pero no desde que conocí a Yuuri… el siempre estará primero que yo- respondió aun con la voz pausada, cualquiera que le escuchara pensaría que el pentacampeón estaba derrumbándose.

Escucho un ruido del otro lado de la puerta, voces, pero no entendía que decían. -¿Yuuri? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunto un poco esperanzado, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un movimiento en la puerta.

Yurio salió de su habitación en ropa de dormir y con el cabello despeinado y enseguida que salió cerró la puerta. Impidiéndole poder ver adentro.

-¿Yuuri está contigo?- le pregunto Viktor.

-Si, Katsudon está conmigo, ahora ya puedes largarte- le respondió el rubio mirándole como si quisiera morderlo. – Yo voy a cuidar de el-

Viktor le miro algo sorprendido, sabía que el ruso menor sentía cariño por el japonés pero nunca pensó que se pondría a defenderlo de esa manera tan apasionada, casi como…

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa –Es el, es Yuuri la persona de la que estas enamorado- murmuro, no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación. Esperaba que Yurio le respondiera cualquier cosa pero este solo le seguía mirando con coraje.

-Si ya lo entendiste entonces lárgate- le dijo dando media vuelta, queriendo entrar a su habitación.

-¡No hay forma de que te deje quedarte con él, ni esta noche ni ninguna!- le dijo Viktor tomándole del hombro, volteándole agresivamente y estampando la espalda del rubio contra la puerta. Los ojos azules de Viktor se fijaron en el rostro del otro y sin pensarlo observo sus labios, notando que estaban rojos y levemente hinchados, como si los hubiera usado hace poco tiempo - ¿Le besaste?- le pregunto desconcertado el peli plata.

Yurio con un movimiento termino con el agarre que mantenía el otro ruso sobre sus hombros, ya había decidido que pelearía por el Japonés, así que no tenía ni una pizca de miedo – Mas de una vez- le respondió con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

Viktor no podía creer la desfachatez de ese chiquillo, tenía ganas de soltarle un golpe en el rostro y borrarle esa sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Creías que Yuuri no podría hacerte lo mismo? Está en su derecho después de ver cómo eres un mentiroso egoísta comprometido- le dijo el menor haciendo que las ganas de lastimarlo crecieran.

-El no es así, lamento informarte que ese sueño tuyo de estar con Yuuri no pasara- le respondió Viktor alejándose un poco –Quítate de la maldita puerta- le ordeno

Yurio sonrió aun más y moviendo su cabello negó cínicamente – Lamento informarte que mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad antes de que llegaras-

Eso le calo más que cualquier cosa que le hubieran dicho en toda su vida, apretó los puños con ira contenida y sin pensárselo dos veces tomo el cuello de Yurio alejándole de la puerta y aventándole al pasillo. El rubio había tenido el error de dejar entreabierta la puerta por lo cual Viktor entro e intento cerrar la puerta tras de él pero Yurio lucho para ágilmente poder entrar. – ¡Lárgate de mi habitación, anciano!- grito el rubio.

-¡Yuuri!- grito Viktor al ver al japonés sobre la cama, lucia asustado. La mirada azul repaso todo el cuerpo del pelinegro y su rostro volvió a llenarse de enfado al ver que Yuuri estaba en ropa interior.

Con agilidad se acerco hasta atrapar los brazos del otro jalándolo para poder abrazarlo. El japonés luchaba para soltarse pero en cuanto sintió el característico aroma de Viktor los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – Vik…tor- murmuro.

-Lo lamento tanto- le dijo tomando el rostro de Yuuri con ambas manos, vio los labios de su pareja y noto como estos estaban aun mas hinchados que los del ruso menor, vio la herida por la mordida del suizo y se entristeció aun mas. – En verdad lo siento, por favor, vamos a nuestra habitación, déjame explicarte todo-

-El no irá contigo, Yuuri dijo que quería quedarse aquí, anciano- grito Yurio molesto, subiéndose también a la cama intentando alcanzar a Yuuri.

-No te das cuenta, no tienes nada que hacer aquí Yurio, Yuuri y yo somos una pareja, el no va a aceptarte jamás- le grito enfadado el peli plata volteando a encarar al rubio.

La cara de Yurio se lleno de tristeza por eso, tal vez ya sabía que no era correspondido pero le dolía la manera en la que el otro patinador se lo dejaba claro, ese era uno de sus miedos. No poder hacer que Yuuri se fijara en él.

-Viktor- la voz del japonés sonó firme y molesta – No quiero hablar en este momento, quiero dormir y no podre hacerlo si te tengo a mi lado, al menos no por hoy- le dijo seriamente haciendo que su entrenador le mirara suplicante, llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja.

-Yuuri… por favor solo quiero que hablemos- le dijo con ese tono de voz que a Yuuri le rompía el corazón. Aun así se mantuvo firme y con un poco de firmeza se separo de su entrenador, dejando un espacio mínimo que a ambos les parecía enorme.

\- Por favor, me quedare esta noche con Yurio- fue su decisión final y aunque le dolía el corazón por ver a Viktor de esa manera tan desolada sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

El Ruso quería convencer a su pareja de irse pero conocía a Yuuri y sabia que no serviría de nada, cuando se ponía tan obstinado no había forma de convencerle, así que solo se acerco un poco para poder robarle un delicado beso, uno lleno de ternura intentando transmitirle lo que sentía, tristeza, anhelo, arrepentimiento pero sobre todo amor, el más puro y profundo que Viktor jamás había sentido. – Te esperare mañana, en nuestro cuarto- le dijo el peli plata apenas se hubo separado de sus labios. –Que descanses, amor- susurro acariciando los negros cabellos del otro. Se levanto de la cama y antes de salir miro a Yurio, sus ojos lanzaban una clara advertencia la cual fue enfrentada por la mirada hostil del rubio.

En cuanto salió del cuarto sintió como el nudo en sus estomago se apretaba con más fuerza, jamás se había sentido tan triste, tan preocupado, tan celoso. Yuuri le hacía experimentar sentimientos tan extraños y ajenos para el que sentía que su cabeza estallaría. Quería llevárselo de ahí pero no podía actuar de forma estúpida, menos cuando su pupilo le dijo claramente que no quería ir con él. Ahora conocía perfectamente los sentimientos del ruso menor y eso le inquietaba enormemente, conocía a Yurio y sabia que este no se rendiría ni aunque el japonés le dijera claramente las cosas. Yurio no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente pero por otro lado confiaba en su Yuuri, confiaba en que no le permitiría al rubio que intentara acercarse de manera romántica. Esa noche no regreso a su habitación por que el simple hecho de estar ahí le ahogaba así que se la paso caminando por el hotel, intentando calmarse para la conversación que tendría con su pupilo, no podía cometer errores si quería que él y Yuuri estuvieran juntos.

Por el otro lado, en la habitación de Plisetsky podía escucharse un alfiler caer al suelo por el terrible silencio que se había instalado.

Yurio estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama viendo fijamente sus rodillas y sintiendo como el rostro le ardía por lo avergonzado que estaba, había discutido con su compatriota afuera de la habitación, le había dicho todo lo que sentía por el japonés y para colmo había peleado enfrente de él, perdiendo lastimosamente.

Yuuri tenía rodeadas sus piernas con sus brazos y su mentón recargado en sus rodillas, perdido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta como el otro chico le miraba de reojo de manera ansiosa. –Katsudon…- murmuro el rubio haciéndolo salir de su trance y voltearlo a ver.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que… bueno… intervenir- le dijo llevándose la mano derecha a sus cabellos y revolviéndolos nerviosamente – No debí pelear así con Viktor pero… no quería que el te llevara- dijo casi en un susurro.

Yuuri le sonrió y llevo su mano al lado contrario de la cama donde el estaba sentado, en un claro gesto de que tomara esa posición, un poco nervioso el menor se acerco a gastas al japonés hasta recargar su espalda a la cabecera de la cama.

-Lamento haberte metido en problemas Yurio, no tenias por que oír y ver todo esto- le dijo Yuuri con un tono bajo, casi en un susurro que el otro logro escuchar perfectamente.

-Sobre… lo que te dije… lo dije enserio. Se que muchos me ven como un chiquillo por ser el ´patinador más joven pero… no estoy confundido ni nada por el estilo- respondió el ruso, quería ser completamente claro con el pelinegro, no quería que sus acciones le hicieran pensar que solo era un pequeño niño que no sabía cómo comportarse.

Yuuri giro su rostro para ver al rubio -Se que lo dijiste enserio. Tú no sueles bromear mucho y me siento alagado, enserio pero…- intento rechazarlo pero antes de poder seguir sus palabras fueron calladas por unos labios que atraparon los suyos en un tierno beso. El contacto duro unos segundos y Yuuri se alejo lentamente, rompiendo el beso y adorablemente sonrojado evito ver el rostro del otro.

-No dejare que me rechaces con tanta facilidad y aunque decidas estar con Viktor seguiré intentándolo- le dijo el rubio girándose para acomodarse en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Solo vas a lastimarte- reprocho el japonés, sabía que amaba profundamente a su entrenador y esos sentimientos no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

-Vale la pena y ahora que se a que saben tus labios no me dejare vencer por qué planeo besarlos muchas veces- las palabras de Yurio hicieron que las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieran aun mas, tanto que sus orejas y cuello también adquirieron un tono rosado.

El japonés vio como el menor se había acomodado bajo las cobijas dispuesto a dormir y extrañamente se llevo una mano a su pecho, dándose cuenta que su corazón latía apresuradamente.

-¿Qué me sucede?...- murmuro en un tono bajísimo.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Gracias por leer y si llegaste hasta aquí déjame un review para saber qué te parece la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, me disculpo por l tardanza y les agradezco enormemente a todos los que apoyan este fic. Me hacen tremendamente feliz.

Gracias a megalex, Angel-LauraR, Aly Zama, IZZY, kaname lin-chan y Kumikoson4 por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. Los quiero mucho

Ya saben que ningún personaje me pertenece solo los utilizo para crear esto y quiero preguntarles unas cosas.

Numero uno. ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Yurio?.

Numero dos ¿Les gustaría que le meta un poco de lime o leemon a esta historia?

Numero tres. Si la anterior es si. ¿Qué parejas quieren?

Bueno, espero les guste el cap y ya saben, espero sus comentarios para alimentar a mi musa jaja

 **0o0o0o000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0**

* * *

Phichit miraba algo avergonzado como Otabeck guardaba las cosas en un pequeño botiquín, su tobillo ahora estaba vendado y acomodado sobre una almohada. Al parecer solo fue una pequeña torcedura y solo tenía que reposar un poco.

Solía ser muy amable y hablantín con todos pero la naturaleza seria de Otabek siempre le hacia quedarse en silencio, odiaba rotundamente aquello ya que comenzaba a ser bastante torpe por sus nervios. –Lamento mucho lo que hice- murmuro el kazajo mirando de reojo el pie del otro.

-No te preocupes, se que no lo hiciste a propósito- le dijo el tailandés con una dulce sonrisa. Miro a Otabek, su semblante aun estaba serio y veía el piso perdido en sus propios pensamientos – Lamento que Yurio tuviera que escuchar eso… se que no querías que se enterara de esa manera pero… también es bueno que ahora ya lo sepa… di algo, por favor- le dijo sin dejar de verlo.

El kazajo fijo su mirada en Phichit y algo nervioso murmuro – Nunca iba a decírselo, se que el no está interesado- jamás habían hablado más de lo necesario pero extrañamente Otabek sintió que podía hablar con alguien, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, no pensó que algo así podría pasar el día del banquete, se recordó en el espejo, ese Otabek no tenía miedo de decir la verdad y por un momento deseo ser como el. – Tal vez no lo está pero si se ve que le importas muchísimo- le dijo Phicit haciendo que una débil sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del kazajo.

-Somos amigos y solo eso- le dijo algo decaído, apretando sus manos –No quise hacer todo lo que hice, no quise declararme, no quise pelear con JJ y no quise lastimarte solo… todo se salió de control y no suele pasarme eso-

Phichit le miro con un poco de ternura – No tiene nada de malo que las cosas se salgan de control, así es como nos superamos y vamos creciendo- le dijo mirando al joven patinador frente a él. A pesar de todo seguían siendo ambos inexpertos en el amor pero a diferencia del kazajo Phichit no tenia esperanza alguna pero sentía que Otabek si podía tener una oportunidad.

-No quiero esto, me siento bastante perdido- murmuro el kazajo viendo al techo de la habitación. Recordó como se había peleado con JJ, le había molestado tanto que se hubiera aferrado a Yuri teniendo a una gran chica al lado, una mujer que le apoyaba pero también sabia que en el corazón no se manda y que era imposible olvidar los hermosos ojos verdes de Yuri o su sonrisa… o la manera en la que su cabello se mueve cuando camina. Sabía que era fácil engancharse del rubio pero lo que mas temía era que alguien que podía cambiar tan fácilmente de pareja fuera el elegido del ruso.

A pesar de la fría actitud que siempre demostraba, Yuri era una persona muy cálida, cuando se entregaba lo hacía con todo lo que tenia y lo que menos quería el kazajo era que alguien lo lastimara.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto el tailandés un poco preocupado.

-No me rindo fácilmente y lo único que tengo claro es que pienso defender a Yuri, no importa si él no me quiere de esa forma- respondió Otabek, le gustaría que el mundo fuera perfecto y Yuri se enamorara de él pero sabía que era poco probable que ese chiquillo se fijara seriamente en el pero no quería alejarse.

-No te recomiendo ir por ese camino, yo lo hice y mírame jaja… soy un poco patético- dijo el tailandés sonriendo de manera dudosa, como no sabiendo que mas hacer. El había tomado esa misma decisión y por ello siempre estaba con Yuuri, decidió ser el amigo en lugar de intentar conquistarle y aunque no se arrepentía por qué estar con el japonés era una de las cosas que más amaba pero al inicio no fue sencillo, sintió como su corazón se rompía cada vez que veía a Yuuri emocionado por alguien o cuando veía como se le acercaban las demás personas. Conocía a Yuuri y siempre le impulsaba a conocer gente, a salir con alguien sin importarle que cada que lograba convencerlo las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. No podía alentar a alguien a seguir ese camino por que era uno difícil y tortuoso.

-Nunca creí que fueras patético. Siempre que te miro veo a una persona demasiado fuerte, en la pista y fuera de ella, pase lo que pase siempre tienes esa energía y actitud positiva que hace que todos te miren con verdadero cariño.- dijo Otabek mirando fijamente al tailandés, sonriéndole levemente – Debió ser duro, estar enamorado de Yuuri y quedarte a su lado como él quería que te quedaras- murmuro.

Las lagrimas del tailandés no tardaron en aparecer, era una herida que ya había sanado, algo que ya había aceptado, Yuuri era su amigo y no podía competir contra Viktor porque sabía perfectamente que lo que ellos tenían era un amor verdadero pero un sentimiento muy fuerte se apodero de él, la nostalgia y el dolor de saber que alguien al fin le entendía le quebró. Se inclino con sus brazos y rápidamente abrazo al kazajo. Con fuerza.

El otro en silencio llevo su mano a la cabeza de Phichit, acariciándola con cariño intentando calmarle un poco, dejando que el otro se desahogara – En… ver-rdad… lo amaba…- murmuro el tailandés hipando.

-Lo se- respondió Otabek.

-Co..Como jamás… había amado a al-guien-siguió desahogándose, diciendo aquello que no había podido decirle a nadie porque no era correcto que el sintiera aquello si sabía que no había forma de ser correspondido. – le… amaba…-

-Lo se- volvió a repetir Otabek, dándose cuenta de algo. El no era como Phichit, no aceptaba las cosas tan fácilmente y siempre buscaba cambiar aquello que no le gusta así que decidió cambiarlo, no por los demás, por el mismo, lucharía por que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda su vida.

 **O0o0o0o0ooO**

-¡En que estabas pensando!- grito el padre de JJ, llevándose las manos a su rostro. No podía creer que su hijo hubiera hecho tanto daño en un par de minutos. – No solo nos revelas que tienes sentimientos por alguien que no es tu prometida, un muchacho menor de edad sino que después de romper con ella te peleas a golpes con otro patinador. ¿Es que te volviste loco?-

-Estoy consciente de lo que hice, además fue ella la que me dio una cachetada y dio por terminado todo, no me dejo decirle nada- se quejo el canadiense, la discusión con su padre había ido mutando poco a poco y ahora ambos estaban de pie frente a frente.

-¿Qué esperas? Que te dijera, amor te entiendo que ahora quieras meterte con un hombre- le dijo su padre burlonamente – Era obvio que te mandaría al diablo, era obvio que no querría volver a verte- le dijo.

JJ negó su cabeza cubriéndose el rostro – Yo no quería que sucediera esto, no planee que mi reflejo dijera todo eso, además de que no tengo la culpa de que todo se diera así- murmuro ya bastante afligido, dejándose caer en la cama.

-Solo te diré una cosa Jean, arréglalo por que no dejare que arruines todo por un caprichito- le dijo su padre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, tomando el brazo de su esposa para que salieran de ahí.

La habitación se quedo en silencio y fue roto cuando el canadiense tomo un brazo de vidrio y lo aventó contra la pared. Estaba frustrado y molesto por como todo había ocurrido, el tenia un plan, un gran plan. Ganar el primer lugar, casarse con una mujer hermosa y comenzar su propia familia pero nada había salido como él esperaba.

Volteo a una de las esquinas del cuarto, ahí estaba Chris en completo silencio solo mirándole sin expresión alguna. -¿Qué? ¿Te gusta ver como todo lo que amo se destruye? ¿Estás disfrutando el espectáculo?- le grito lleno de rabia.

-Demasiado drama para mi gusto y no, no estoy disfrutándolo- le dijo Chris con su seria expresión – Lamento que te este pasando todo esto.-

-No necesito tu lastima, soy JJ y yo siempre me recupero y esta no va a ser la excepción- respondió JJ. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso por todo, por la forma en la que alguien completamente ajeno a él había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

Entendia a su novia, ella era una persona increíble y no se merecía todo ese espectáculo, no merecía que el sintiera algo por alguien mas pero no podía evitar que su corazón hubiera sido encantado por el tigre de Rusia.

Ese chiquillo le había despertado sentimientos tan intensos que jamás pensó que podía tener, el había pensado que lo que sentía por su novia era amor de verdad pero ahora que su corazón latía como nunca solo por pensar en el rubio se dio cuenta que no, podía sentir un amor aun más intenso, aun más cálido. Se odiaba por haberla lastimado y se odio por que todos se habían enterado de esa manera.

-No quería que Viktor lo supiera, estaba tan seguro que ese secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba pero que puedo decirte, la vida es bastante irónica- murmuro el suizo acercándose a la cama y dejándose caer pesadamente en ella. - ¿Crees que me odien? ¿Yuuri y Viktor?- le pregunto mirándole.

-Mira, no puedo aconsejarte ni animarte, estoy completamente confundido. Destruí todo, la destruí a ella, destruí mi familia, destruí mis sueños-respondió JJ alterado, llevándose las manos a su rostro – Destruí todo-

Chris chasqueo la lengua –Estarías mas destruido si en 10 años te das cuenta que no estás con la persona que amas, que no estás conforme con tu vida. Tienes la ventaja de ser joven, puedes empezar de nuevo y esta vez si haciendo lo que en verdad quieres- le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad quiero según tu? ¿A Yuri? Es un chico, es menor de edad, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, preferiría estar con el Kazajo ese- dijo JJ sincerándose, tomando su lugar sobre la cama, justo al lado del suizo.

-Sabes que no quieres, no la quieres a ella no como ella se merece, se que es confuso cuando te das cuenta que sientes algo por un chico pero… es mejor aceptarlo que negártelo toda la vida, no podrás ser verdaderamente feliz JJ y mereces serlo- le dijo Chris.

JJ se giro para ver el perfil del suizo – Entonces, ¿crees que me odien?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

-Yo te odiaría, mordiste los labios de uno y te le declaraste al otro. Si fuera Yuuri querría venganza por querer robarte a Viktor y si fuera Viktor te mataría por besar a mi pareja- le dijo sinceramente el canadiense.

-No lo olvidaran… ¡Rayos!- dijo Chris llevándose el brazo a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos verdes. – Se que no tengo oportunidad con Viktor y lo de Yuuri lo hice porque enloquecía al verlo tan cerca de mi ruso, esos dos se aman y yo… yo arruine eso- murmuro deprimido.

-No, el que arruino todo es Phichit por decir lo de la prometida. ¿Es cierto?- pregunto JJ.

Chris suspiro profundamente – Si, lo es pero no se parece nada a lo tuyo. El padre de Viktor lo decidió cuando eran jóvenes, ella es de buena familia y querían unificarlas, era un trato entre socios. El jamás la quiso, jamás le gusto ni un poco pero ella sigue obsesionada con el hecho de casarse con él, así que decidió un día mudarse a su departamento y no salir de ahí. Pobre de Viktor- respondió Chris.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto JJ mirándole con suspicacia.

-Por que el me lo conto, Viktor y yo somos viejos amigos, estaba bastante desesperado. Incluso se quedo unos días en mi casa- le dijo el suizo girando su cabeza y mirando a Jj a los ojos -¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto

-No lo sé, es raro pensar que ahora me gusten todos los chicos… no es muy norma-….- JJ fue interrumpido por unos suaves labios que se colocaron sobre los de él, le besaba de manera lenta y muy muy lenta. Se incorporo rompiendo el contacto -¿Qué diablos haces?- le dijo llevándose el antebrazo a sus labios frotándoles para limpiarlos.

-Te beso.- le dijo burlonamente – Te estoy demostrando algo, que te guste Yuri no significa que te gusten todos los chicos, es lo mismo cuando te gusta una chica, no te gustan todas las chicas. Te gustan pocas personas por que son especiales para ti. Justo ahora sientes algo por Yuri y es lo más normal del mundo, no le des tantas vueltas- Chris se puso repentinamente de pie y dándole la mano al otro para que se levantara.

-Solo me gusta Yuri… como solo me gustaba mi prometida. ¿Crees que deba intentarlo con Yuri?- le pregunto sinceramente al suizo.

-No lo sé, solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer, tranquilos sabrás que hacer- le dijo el rubio sonriéndole encantadoramente, intentando darle la confianza que necesitaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?- le pregunto esta vez JJ sonriéndole al otro.

-Tengo que dar una larga y apenada disculpa, no será lindo pero es necesario- murmuro cruzándose de brazos el suizo y soltando un largo suspiro. Ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que pensar pero esta vez ambos intentarían ser honestos consigo mismos.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuuri se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el apacible rostro de Yurio, a unos centímetros de el. Parpadeo un par de veces un poco confundido, intentando enfocar bien su vista, queriendo saber si no estaba alucinando y sin moverse mucho se incorporo, poniendo unos centímetros de distancia entre el rubio y el.

No sabía en qué momento se quedo dormido pero justo ahora se daba cuenta que había dormido en una pésima posición, le dolía el cuello y tenia marcado el armazón de sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. Se había dormido con sus lentes puestos, recordaba que se había acostado ahí y tardo un buen rato en normalizar su respiración y sus latidos; se había dado cuenta que Yurio se había quedado dormido y le envidiaba profundamente por poder hacerlo.

Paso gran parte de la noche pensando, intentando aclarar todo en su mente, la noche anterior había sido demasiado para sus nervios, se había enfadado, había llorado, había gritado y sobre todo, se había peleado con Viktor.

Distraídamente se llevo su dedo índice a sus labios, tocando su adolorido labio inferior, aun estaba sensible por la mordida que le había dado Chris y estaban hinchados por los besos que había recibido.

La noche anterior había besado a Chris, a Viktor y a Yurio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. No sabía muy bien como había sucedido todo, la noche anterior fue una completa locura y deseo profundamente que no hubiera pasado.

Se encerró en el baño y se hecho agua en el rostro para refrescarse, extrañamente sentía un vacio en el estomago, no quería irse de ese cuarto por que sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Viktor pero por otro lado no quería estar ahí cuando Yurio despertara, no sabría que decirle.

El ruso menor se le había declarado y le había dicho que no aceptaría una negativa así tan fácil, le dijo que lucharía por el pero no sabía por qué querría luchar, no entendía que pudo haber interesado a Yurio o a Viktor. Ambos eran hombres apuestos, exitosos y siempre llamaban la atención a diferencia de él que solo pasar desapercibido. No entendía como ambos se habían sentido atraídos hacia él.

A pesar de esa confusión si tenía claro algo, el estaba completa y tontamente enamorado de Viktor, adoraba a su entrenador y estaba seguro que jamás podría separarse de él pero estaba el pequeño dilema de que tal vez Viktor si podría seguir su vida sin el, después de todo tenia a alguien más esperándole.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo sentir aun peor. Escucho como tocaban la puerta del baño y la voz de Yurio llego a sus oído – Yuuri ¿Estás bien?-

Sin responderle abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el ruso completamente despeinado y aun un poco adormilado – Gracias por dejar que me quedara esta noche- murmuro el japonés con rapidez pasando al lado de Yuri para recoger sus cosas y colocarse su ropa.

-Yuuri…- le volvió a llamar el rubio acercándose a él – No vayas…si vas con el volverás a creerle… volverás a estar con el- Yurio se había acercado tanto a Yuri que este podía sentir su aroma, sintió como unos dedos temblorosos atraparon los suyos.

-No lo hare, no hasta que aclaremos todo- respondió dejando que el otro se acercara aun mas hasta recargar su frente en su espalda. Yurio tomo los hombros de Yuri con ambas manos, queriendo retenerlo un poco más.

-No te vayas- repitió el rubio.

-No puedo quedarme- respondió rápidamente el japonés – Si lo hago podría herirte y no quiero hacerlo- Yuuri se dio la vuelta y con mucho cariño llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla del rubio, acariciando su piel con el dedo pulgar.

Yurio se acurruco contra esa mano, aceptando esa muestra de cariño. Ya lo sabía y por ello no quería aceptar sus sentimientos. Yuuri estaba enamorado y Viktor también lo estaba. No debía interponerse pero por el otro lado era muy difícil apartarse, el quería al japonés, su corazón latía mas rápido cada vez que le veía y su estomago se llenaba de aleteos incontrolables cuando su imagen llegaba a su mente.

Cuando el japonés alejo su mano el rubio pudo ver el brillante anillo que compartía con Viktor, esos dos estaban demasiado unidos como para que el pudiera separarlos. Bajo el rostro con tristeza, no debía ponerse mal, quería salir de eso con dignidad. –Lárgate entonces, cerdo- le dijo.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada, termino de vestirse y miro a Yurio desde la puerta – Lo lamento… pero Viktor tiene mi corazón y lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, se que suena algo contradictorio pero, mereces a alguien que se entregue a ti por completo, que te ame con toda su fuerza-

-Lo sé, te arrepentirás de rechazarme ahora y cuando lo hagas no estaré aquí esperándote. Solo quiero que lo recuerdes- murmuro Yurio con altivez lanzándole una mirada de superioridad – Suerte y no te dejes embaucar por ese viejo. También mereces que te amen intensamente y por completo-

El japonés sonrió y asintió efusivamente, con los ojos tremendamente brillantes – Te prometo que no me dejare embaucar- le dijo saliendo del cuarto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Yuri se dejo caer, sus piernas fueron incapaces de mantenerlo en pie y comenzó a llorar, su primer amor había terminado ahí, sentía que algo dentro de él se había roto y la única manera de sacarlo de su corazón era llorando – Fue un placer… poderte conocer… Yuuri- murmuro para si mismo, no dejaría que esto le derribara y en verdad se sentía agradecido con el japonés ya que por primera vez en toda su vida había querido a alguien, por primera vez se había enamorado de alguien.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuuri estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, le temblaban las manos y sus piernas las sentía un poco torpes. Dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría, mucho miedo. Sin embargo era algo que debía hacer.

Armándose de valor abrió la puerta, había poca luz, también noto varias cosas tiradas en el suelo. Su cuarto era un verdadero desastre, su mirada fue a parar en las dos camas, ahí entre almohadas y cobijas hechas girones estaba Viktor. Con la misma ropa del día anterior, sus ojos hinchados y un triste semblante. –Viktor…- murmuro en un tono muy bajo.

El peli plateado le miraba fijamente, extendió sus brazos abriéndolos para Yuuri como tantas veces lo había hecho y el pelinegro noto como las manos de Viktor temblaban – Bienvenido a casas, mi Yuuri- murmuro el ruso.

-Tenemos que hablar, Viktor.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Hola! Si llegaste hasta aquí te pido que me digas que te pareció el capitulo. Un gran saludo a todos y nos leeremos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Ahora me siento un poco mejor conmigo misma por poder actualizar más rápido jaja, quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia y por todo su apoyo, yo amo profundamente YOI y por ello me anime a escribir de este maravilloso animes.

Ya saben que los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen solo los amo y los maltrato un poquitín jaja. Agradezco todas sus respuestas a mis preguntas del cap pasado y les digo que ya tengo más o menos la idea de que hacer. Ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos. Además de que iré anunciando en los caps las escenas y las advertencias pertinentes. De cualquier modo ya lo irán viendo poco a poco.

Gracias a IZZY, estefany1432, Abyzz, Taurus95, Angel-LauraR, Kumikoson4, kaname lin-chan, Aly Zama, lupitacullen12, megalex, AnaVanderWaal, Nazapi, Rinaco-Sawada. Por sus reviews y sus respuestas me hicieron muy feliz.

Bien ahora una sola pregunta. ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

Espero les guste el cap y me digan que les pareció. Nos vemos.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

-Tenemos que hablar, Viktor- susurro Yuuri jugando con sus manos y mirando con tristeza al chico frente a él.

El ruso sintió como su corazón dolía al notar que su pupilo no parecía querer acercarse para acomodarse entre sus brazos como lo había hecho ya tantas veces. Bajo sus brazos y se puse de pie en un rápido movimiento. –Sí, lo sé… te contare todo lo que quieras saber- murmuro.

Yuuri se acerco lentamente a Viktor y sin poder negárselo más tiempo le tomo de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, acercándose hasta recargar su frente en el pecho de su entrenador. Había extrañado enormemente estar cerca de él y pensó en lo terrible que sería alejarse de Viktor, era algo que en definitiva no quería experimentar.

-¿Como se llama?... Tu prometida ¿Es bonita?- le pregunto aun sin apartarse.

Viktor sintió la inseguridad que emanaba de Yuuri al hacer esas preguntas pero todo esto había sucedido por no haber sido sincero así que decidió que lo seria esta vez, no quería perder a Yuuri. – Se llama Natasha, su padre y el mío eran compañeros en la universidad y con el tiempo se hicieron socios… lo decidieron cuando ella y yo éramos niños, querían unir sus empresas y esa era la mejor manera- respondió.

Yuuri escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el otro decía, dándose cuenta que no había respondido a su última pregunta, temía esa respuesta y sabia que si Viktor no había respondido era que esa mujer debía ser muy hermosa- ¿Ustedes aceptaron el compromiso?- pregunto el japonés sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Yo nunca le di importancia pero tampoco me negué, solo lo deje pasar. La conocía desde que éramos niños y nunca pensé en ella de esa forma pero ella si acepto el compromiso. Cuando estábamos en secundaria Natasha se me declaro abiertamente, me dijo que estaba enamorada y que esperaba con ansias ser mi esposa… pero yo no sentía nada por ella- Viktor sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de su pupilo, sabía que cada cosa que decía estaba hiriéndolo.

\- ¿Está viviendo en tu casa?- pregunto Yuuri.

-Sí, cuando entro en la universidad se salió de su casa y llego a mi departamento, me dijo que desde ese día estaríamos juntos y fue ahí cuando reaccione, no la quería cerca de mi así que se lo deje muy claro, a ella, a mis padres y a los de ella pero nada de eso sirvió, Natasha creía que podría enamorarme así que cada vez estaba más entusiasmada, me perseguía, me celaba y yo no sabía que mas hacer. Tenía la costumbre de mandar a una amiga a seguirme a todas las competencias. Hubo una en suiza y fue cuando me quede con Chris un tiempo… quería alejarla pero por más que lo intentaba ella me seguía mas y mas…- El ruso recordaba todo con claridad, no solía ser una persona grosera pero si lo había sido con Natasha, ya que le incomodaba la mujer, no soportaba sentirse vigilado. Detestaba profundamente que su padre no quisiera apoyarlo y romper el compromiso de una vez por todas. Acaricio distraídamente las manos del japonés, moviendo muy lento sus pulgares, no sabía cómo su pareja podría estar tomando toda esa información.

-Nunca quise estar con ella pero mi padre no quería romper el compromiso así que incluso le amenace con renunciar a mi herencia, a la compañía, a mi nombre… No hay forma en la que me obligue a casarme con ella. Nunca la ame, recuerdo que para alejarle comencé a salir con muchas personas, quería que ella supiera que no estaría con ella. Fue ahí cuando todos comenzaron a decir que yo era un rompecorazones- el peli plata recordó como todos los medios decían que el gran patinador Viktor Nikiforov salía con muchas chicas pero que ninguna le llenaba y por ello se convirtió en un mujeriego y rompe corazones públicamente. Lo único que quería era que Natasha se diera por vencida, lo había intentado de muchas maneras, halando con ella, llorando con ella, gritándole, peleando como nunca lo había hecho pero la respuesta siempre era la misma.

" _Tú y yo vamos a casarnos Viktor, vas a amarme y me darás la vida que siempre he soñado"_

-¿Fuiste a Japón…huyendo de ella? ¿Por eso llegaste a mi?- le pregunto el pelinegro esta vez separándose de Viktor mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Eso era una de las cosas que más le dolía, saber que solo se acerco para poder alejarse de su prometida.

-No fue así, vine a buscarte por qué me fascino conocerte en el banquete del año pasado, jamás me había divertido tanto y cuando me abrazaste. Pegando todo tu bello cuerpo a mí y pidiéndome con tus enormes ojos brillando que fuera tu entrenador no pude quitarte de mi mente. Cuando vi tu presentación de mi rutina quede anonadado, eres un talentoso patinador y no me lo pensé dos veces para seguirte. Esa es la razón por la que fui a Japón… pero no negare que también me sirvió como un respiro para alejarme de todo. No quería mentirte, Yuuri- Viktor temía como nunca en su vida, nunca pudo leer fácilmente a Yuuri, el chico siempre hacia cosas inesperadas y eso era algo que también le encantaba. Sabía que el japonés estaba enfadado e incluso se sentía un poco traicionado así que cabía lo posibilidad de que pudiera decidir alejarse de él.

-¿Es bonita?- volvió a preguntar el japonés mirándolo seriamente, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Viktor se mordió su labio inferior levemente pensando cómo responder a eso –Si, es bonita- no quería volver a lo mismo, mentirle de nuevo a Yuuri sería un terrible error. – Pero tu lo eres aun mas-

El semblante del japonés se descompuso, llenando de asombro su rostro – No tienes que mentirme..- murmuro bajando sus ojos en un gesto que le pareció adorable al ruso.

-No miento, nunca más te mentiré. Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- murmuro Viktor sonriéndole amablemente a su pupilo. Esa era la verdad. Estaba enamorado del japonés y en verdad creía que era la persona más bella en todo el mundo, en todo el universo, no había forma en que alguien pudiera compararse con Yuuri, no ante los ojos del peli plata.

Yuuri separo sus manos de las del otro, alejándose unos pocos pasos de Viktor y este se asusto al sentir como se alejaba su pupilo así que antes que terminar por completo el contacto atrapo los dedos de Yuuri, impidiéndole que se soltaran.

Su peor miedo parecía estar sucediendo, estaba perdiéndolo y sintió que su corazón no soportaría eso, haber pasado la noche sin Yuuri había sido horrible, la más terrorífica experiencia que había vivido. No quería imaginarse tener que pasar por eso todos los días de su vida. Sin embargo entendía que su amor se sintiera traicionado y que quisiera alejarse, todo por no ser honesto con el.

Dejo escapar los dedos de Yuuri, sintiendo como se escapaba su corazón con él. No quería levantar su mirada y ver al japonés alejarse así que con todo el dolor del mundo comenzó a retirar su anillo, tomándolo con anhelo, ese pequeño accesorio significaba tanto para el que no sentirlo en su dedo le dolía. Aun sin levantar la mirada se lo extendió a Yuuri.

El japonés había visto como Viktor se desprendía del anillo que él le había regalado y cuando se lo extendió sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Viktor? ¿Por qué le daba su anillo? ¿Ya no quería estar con él?

Al notar que Yuuri no tomaba el anillo levanto su mirada – Yuuri…este anillo es un tesoro para mí pero te pertenece… como lo hace mi corazón- le dijo intentando darle una sonrisa pero esta se veía completamente desolada.

-¿Si tu corazón me pertenece entonces por qué me devuelves el anillo?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando solido al otro – ¡Yo no lo quiero de vuelta, es tuyo! ¡Lo compre pensando en ti, lo compre para ti así que solo lo puedes usar tú! - le grito enojado.

-…Yuuri…-murmuro el ruso mirando a su pupilo. Se sorprendió por su reclamo y por su tono de voz – Pensé…que-

-¿Pensaste qué? ¿Quieres que todo acabe?- pregunto Yuuri sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a arderle, quería llorar y gritar, se había sentido así antes y odiaba que el único que pudiera ponerlo así era Viktor.

-No, yo no quiero que acabe lo que tenemos. ¡Yo te amo! Pensé que eras tú el que ya no me quería cerca- dijo el peli plata acercándose al japonés, tomándolo de la nuca y acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios chocaron contra la frente de de Yuuri.

-También te amo, nunca dije que quería terminar, solo te dije que quería pensar y que no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada. Nunca- murmuro Yuuri cerrando los ojos y abriendo lentamente sus labios, disfrutando sentir de nuevo a su entrenador tan cerca.

-¿Quieres…ser mi pareja, Yuuri?- pregunto el ruso rozando su nariz con la de su pupilo, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de acercarse a él para poder besarlo, se moría al sentirse separado de Yuuri y solo era por unos cuantos centímetros.

Yuuri fue el que se movió un poco, juntando al fin sus labios. Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su entrenador mientras le besaba con impaciencia, jalándolo mas y mas hacia él, había sido demasiado para el japonés, pensar que podría perder a Viktor le aterraba, mas ahora que había probado sus labios. Sabía que no podría vivir sin ellos.

-¿Eso es un sí?- murmuro levemente el ojiazul, volviendo a acercarse para reanudar el beso, gesto que el japonés correspondió con ansias.

Lentamente Yuuri rompió el beso separándose con pereza y sonrió cuando sintió como su pareja intento acercarse de nuevo para volver a besarlo – No vas a casarte, ¿cierto?- le pregunto con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente casi sin parpadear.

Rápidamente Viktor respondió – ¡Nunca! Haga lo que haga no me pienso casar con ella, ni con nadie que no seas tú-

Ambos se miraron con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de risas. Viktor tomo a Yuuri de su cadera jalándolo de nuevo hacia sus brazos. Adoraba poder tenerle así, tenía esa tonta idea de que él había nacido para proteger al japonés, para tenerle entre sus brazos, para amarlo como nadie más lo haría en todo el universo.

-Arreglare todo, lo prometo- le murmuro en el oído depositando un corto beso en el cuello de Yuuri.

Ninguno se movió, se quedaron justo así, uno en los brazos del otro. Esta vez Yuuri estaba seguro que el otro no le mentía, eso hacía que de nuevo se sintiera ligero. La sensación de ser libre y de ser inmensamente feliz volvió con más fuerza como nunca antes, Viktor le amaba, en verdad le amaba.

De nuevo sintió como Viktor le tocaba la nuca y se movió para robarle otro beso. Los labios de ambos se movían en perfecto sincronía, unos con un poco cohibidos y los otros atravidos y demandantes.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se estremeció al sentir como una de las manos de su entrenador se colaba por su camisa desfajada, los dedos de Viktor estaban extrañamente fríos y fue ahí cuando el japonés se separo un poco, mirando el rostro del ruso, sus ojos tenían unas marcadas ojeras además de lucir rojos y levemente hinchados, seguramente no había dormido nada y lo más probable es que hubiera llorado. Se sintió repentinamente culpable por haberle hecho pasar por eso.

Llevo sus dedos a el rabillo del ojo derecho de Viktor y este los cerro instintivamente – Lo siento… no quería hacerte llorar. Nunca he querido hacerte sufrir y es la segunda vez que lo haces por mi culpa, lo lamento tanto…- murmuro el japonés sintiéndose triste por lo que le había hecho a su entrenador, a ese hombre que siempre buscaba que él estuviera bien.

-Es difícil que yo llore pero parece que tu eres el único capaz de lograrlo, Yuuri al quererte te estoy dando el poder para destrozarme…- Viktor también llevo su mano al rostro del japonés acariciando su mentón con cariño.

-No lo hare, lo prometo- respondió rápidamente el pelinegro sonriéndole son todo el amor que sentía por el brillando en sus ojos color chocolate.

\- se que no lo harás- sonrió Viktor devorando con la mirada a su pareja, se veía adorable con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas y los labios húmedos. Comenzó a sentir como un calor agradable se instauraba en su vientre, se moría por tocar a su pupilo, se moría por demostrarle con caricias, besos y mordidas cuanto lo amaba. A pesar de ello sabia que primero debía hacer su último intento de arreglarlo todo como personas civilizadas, Yuuri se merecía todo y el se moría de ganas de gritarle al mundo entero que ese hermoso chico era suyo. – Debes estar cansado, porque no duermes unas horas. – murmuro tomando de nuevo la mano de Yuuri y entrelazando sus dedos.

-No creo poder hacerlo, voy a tomar un baño, siento que me duele todo.- sonrió el japonés jugando con el anillo que Viktor volvía a tener en su dedo. – Tu deberías descansar un poco- agrego volviendo a ver esos ojos llenos de cansancio.

-Lo hare, pero primero debo hacer una cosa. Metete a bañar, amor- El ruso soltó la mano del otro y sonriendo levemente espero a que Yuuri se dirigiera al baño, escucho atento como su pareja prendía la ducha y cerraba la puerta.

Hasta ese momento saco su teléfono e hizo lo último que pensó que haría, marcando el numero de su departamento.

Una parte de él quería que nadie respondiera porque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería y por el otro lado quería que todo terminara de una vez por todas. Escucho el zumbido clásico en el teléfono, uno, dos, tres timbrazos, nadie respondía y dando un largo suspiro decidió llamar un poco más tarde fue ahí cuando se escucho que respondían el teléfono, seguido de un – ¿привет? (¿Hola?) –

-привет,наташа (Hola, Natasha) – dijo Viktor comenzando a hablar en ruso.

Hubo una leve pausa en la que solo podía escuchar la respiración de su prometida, hasta que escucho como la chica soltaba una leve risa.

-Viktor, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos- le dijo la cantarina voz de Natasha -¿Cuándo vuelves a casa cariño? ¡Quiero prepararte algo especial! Aprendí a cocinar en tu ausencia solo para hacerte feliz…- la chica hablaba sin parar a pesar de que Viktor había dicho su nombre varias veces para callarla y que le pusiera atención pero esta le estaba ignorando completamente.

-¡Natasha! Escúchame por favor- le dijo un poco molesto, la chica siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio, era así cada vez que hablaban, ella no se molestaba por escucharlo ni prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-Espera a que veas todas las mejoras que le hice a nuestro hogar, estoy segura que van a encantarte. Quite todo lo que ocupaba tu estudio para...- murmuro Natasha.

-Espera, espera, ¿sacaste mis cosas? – pregunto Viktor algo incrédulo por todo lo que le estaba diciendo su prometida. Nunca pensó que fuera a tocar sus cosas. El estudio que tenia era el lugar que mas adoraba de su departamento, tenia ahí todo lo que más amaba porque desde que Natasha había llegado a vivir en su departamento se fue apropiando de todo, de cada cuarto que tenía su hogar hasta que poco a poco dejo de serlo.

-Claro amor, si no lo hacía ¿donde pondría el cuarto del bebe?- le respondió Natasha.

-¿Te volviste loca? ¡Tú y Yo no tenemos ningún bebe!- grito Viktor enfadado.

-Ya lo sé tontito, estoy hablando de cuando lo tengamos, si es niño le pondremos Silvio como mi padre y si es niña se llamara Natasha como yo, ¿No te parecen adorables?- murmuro la mujer con un tono soñador.

-Eso no va a pasar. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, tu y yo no vamos a casarnos, no vamos a tener hijos, no vamos ni siquiera a ser pareja. Natasha ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación?- dijo el ruso llevándose una mano a su cabello y revolviéndolo con frustración.

-Las veces que sean necesarias hasta que dejes de actuar como un chiquillo. Nuestros padres ya dieron su visto bueno para los planes de boda que les mande. Nos casaremos en Julio, todo será perfecto tal cual siempre hemos soñado- la voz chillona de Natasha le hizo rechinar los dentes, estaba seguro que si estuvieran frente a frente querría matarla pero intento mantener la calma.

-Eso no va suceder, menos ahora. Te llame para decirte que voy a romper el compromiso- dijo Viktor intentando sonar lo más serio y firme que podía, recordaba que ya había dicho eso en el pasado pero como siempre la chica le ignoraba una y otra vez.

-Eso no va a suceder, Viktor. Tu padre no te dejara hacerlo, además de que tu y yo somos perfectos juntos- respondió la mujer esta vez su tono de voz había cambiado drásticamente – No echaras a perder todo por un caprichito mas. Te conozco, ese japonés no es más que otro amante mas y ya te dije que puedes tener los que gustes, yo seré tu esposa y eso es lo que más importa-

-El no es mi amante, así que no hables de lo que no sabes. Voy a romper el compromiso cueste lo que cueste. Solo te llame para eso- murmuro Viktor dando por finalizada esa llamada, en verdad hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes pero era imposible hablar con Natasha, siempre lo había sido y eso no cambiaria.

-Tu padre te desheredara si no te casas conmigo. Me lo dijo cuando le lleve la invitación de la boda, me dijo que tú no eres tan estúpido como para perderlo todo solo por un mocoso que no sabe mantener las piernas cerradas. Ese amante tuyo solo será eso Viktor, debes aceptar de una vez por todas que tu y yo vamos a casarnos.-

Las palabras de Natasha le hicieron sentir enfado, le importaba poco que su padre decidiera desheredarlo, tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerse fruto de su trabajo como patinador y en todo caso el único que saldría afectado seria su padre ya que él era el único heredero. Lo que realmente le importaba era Yuuri así que odio la manera en la que se refirió de el – Te estoy avisando que romperé el compromiso, esta vez no voy a dejarlo así, porque lo único que quiero es casarme con mi amante. El si sabe cómo hacerme feliz-murmuro en un tono áspero y frio antes de colgar el teléfono.

Había dicho lo último para lastimarla y sabia aquello hacia pero no podía evitarlo, no caería en los chantajes de su padre ni en el juego de Natasha. Su único objetivo era terminar el compromiso y ser feliz con Yuuri. Eso era lo único que deseaba y lo haría le costara lo que le costara.

Escucho como se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño y un Yuuri con el cabello mojado entraba en la habitación, vestido con una playera azul de manga larga y sus bóxers de color crema. La visión era tan hermosa a los ojos de Viktor que le sonrió encantadoramente, olvidándose de su enojo –Puedes entrar si quieres a darte un baño. En verdad que es relajante- le dijo el japonés correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Así me quitare toda esta tensión… bien ahora vuelvo – respondió Viktor comenzando a quitarse la ropa para entrar a bañarse. Dio un largo suspiro después de abrir las llaves y colocarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia, sus músculos enseguida se relajaron y no pudo evitar suspirar de puro gusto.

Yuuri se secaba el cabello en distraídamente en el cuarto, no había querido espiar a Viktor pero le pareció algo extraña la actitud de Viktor y con la puerta entrecerrada escucho atentamente. Había hablado por teléfono con alguien y cuando hablo en ruso intuyo con quien lo hacía.

Se había sentido un tanto celoso y molesto ya que no podía entender claramente que conversaban y su cabeza se creaba mil ideas en la mente, sin embargo cuando escucho como el ruso levantaba la voz y se escuchaba molesto sus ideas cambiaron. Viktor era una persona bastante despreocupada así que si estaba así de molesto era por que la persona con la que hablaba le estaría diciendo cosas que le enfadaban.

Se dio una ducha bastante rápida intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, no podía entender todo pero si algunas partes, Viktor se negaba a hacer algo y sin importar que le dijera la otra persona este seguía firme con sus decisiones. Sonrió levemente al recordarlo.

Viktor sonaba tan decidió que le dio confianza, parecía que el ruso no se dejaría intimidar y Yuuri creyó que se refería al compromiso que tenia con la chica que estaba en Rusia. La mirada del japonés estaba perdida en la puerta entreabierta del baño, sabia que había muchas cosas que aun debían arreglar pero también se sentía extrañamente más confiado de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, solo se sentía si cuando patinaba y justo en ese momento se sentía seguro.

Dentro de la ducha, Viktor se terminaba de quitar todo la espuma que estaba en su cabello, así que toda su cabellera estaba peinada hacia atrás con su frente despejada y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez que le invadía al estar en el agua tibie.

Tenía que estar tranquilo, quería pensar las cosas detenidamente para romper el compromiso de la mejor manera, conocía a su padre y conocía a Natasha. Sería difícil pero no imposible hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sobre su espalda estaban unos dedos, acariciándole lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, dibujando diferentes patrones sobre su piel, pronto a esos dedos les siguieron unos labios que se acomodaron perfectamente en su hombro, depositando ligeros besos –Yuuri…- murmuro levemente, en un dócil susurro que parecía haberse escapado de sus labios.

Viktor se giro para encarar al japonés, aun sorprendido por ese atrevimiento de entrar a la ducha con el, aun con la playera puesta y ahora empapada Yuuri le miraba con detenimiento, con anhelo, el mismo que Viktor sentía.

Llevo su mano al rostro del pelinegro y sin decir nada se inclino un poco para unir sus labios con los de Yuuri. Volvió a colar sus manos por la ropa de su pareja pero esta vez el japonés no se aparto, dejo que Viktor tocara su piel, haciendo que los lugares donde pasaban los bancos y largos dedos del ruso se calentara. –Mi Yuuri…- murmuro Viktor entre besos que rápidamente eran aceptados y correspondidos de manera apasionada y un poco torpe de parte del menor.

-Viktor- susurro en un tono aterciopelado.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció este capítulo, saludos a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, primero que nada lamento la tardanza pero como ya había dicho en mis demás fics pues tuve el pequeño problema de que me asaltaron y se robaron mi computadora, así que perdí muchos archivos incluyendo este cap que tuve que rehacer y no me gustaba como quedaba para nada. En fin lamento mucho los inconvenientes y espero les guste este cap.**

 **Ya saben que YOI no me pertenece solo tomo prestado sus personajes. Además de que en este cap si hay advertencia por las escenas subidas de tono. Ya están advertidos.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo, sus favs, sus follows y sus reviews que son alimento para mi musa.**

 **Sin mas espero les guste y dejen review diciéndome que les pareció. Saludos.**

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0o00o**

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sobre su espalda estaban unos dedos, acariciándole lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, dibujando diferentes patrones sobre su piel, pronto a esos dedos les siguieron unos labios que se acomodaron perfectamente en su hombro, depositando ligeros besos –Yuuri…- murmuro levemente en un dócil susurro que parecía haberse escapado de sus labios.

Viktor se giro para encarar al japonés, aun sorprendido por ese atrevimiento de entrar a la ducha con él, aun con la ropa puesta y ahora empapada Yuuri le miraba con detenimiento, con anhelo, el mismo que Viktor sentía.

Llevo su mano al rostro del pelinegro y sin decir nada se inclino un poco para unir sus labios con los contrarios. Volvió a colar sus manos por la ropa de su pareja pero esta vez el japonés no se aparto, dejo que Viktor tocara su piel, haciendo que los lugares donde paseaban los bancos y largos dedos del ruso se calentara. –Mi Yuuri…- murmuro Viktor entre besos que rápidamente eran aceptados y correspondidos de manera apasionada y un poco torpe de parte del menor.

-Viktor- susurro en un tono aterciopelado. Jalando todo el aire que podía, sintiendo como el agua cubría sus rostros y con cada beso sentían que bebían unas cuantas gotas mezclándose con su saliva, ambos descubriendo cada vez más el sabor de los labios del otro. Las manos de Viktor bajaron hasta estrechar con fuerza la cadera del pelinegro haciendo que los cuerpo se juntaran deliciosamente, alineándose.

Con lentitud el ruso tomo la playera de su pareja y la comenzó a levantar ayudado por Yuuri que rápidamente levanto sus brazos para poder pasar la prenda por encima de su cabeza y en cuanto se desprendió de su playera Viktor la dejo caer pesadamente al suelo sin perder un solo segundo volvió a tomar de la cintura a su pupilo, volviendo a tomar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri no tenía experiencia así que le asombro que tuviera ese repentino ataque de desinhibición pero era algo que no desaprovecharía, tenia meses deseando que aquello sucediera. Jamás había deseado a alguien como deseaba a Yuuri.

No solamente su cuerpo, si solo hubiera querido eso lo hubiera conseguido hace algún tiempo ya que era muy bueno seduciendo pero lo que realmente quería era tener el puro y noble corazón del chico que conoció en el banquete. Ese joven que graciosamente reto a todos incluyéndole a él, sus movimientos, sus palabras, sus bromas, todo de él le atrajo irremediablemente así que no quiso aprovecharse de la embriagues que tenía el japonés el año pasado, deseaba saber cómo se comportaría sobrio, como le tocaría, a que sabrían sus besos y su piel.

Se dio cuenta más tarde, cuando al fin convivieron día con día. Estaba enamorado de su pupilo y solo le tocaría cuando este le correspondiera, quería que entre la sabanas no solo se encontraran sus cuerpos sino sus corazones y cuando eso sucediera no había forma de lograr controlar el enorme deseo que Yuuri despertaba en el así que apresuradamente desabrocho el pantalón de su pareja y estos cayeron al suelo por el peso del agua dejándolo solo con su ropa interior.

El agua tibia relajaba cada uno de los músculos de Yuuri y a pesar de tener miedo a estar haciendo algo desconocido no podía quitarse la sensación de que era lo correcto, amaba profundamente a Viktor y sabia que a pesar de todo el otro también le amaba. El solo saberlo le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, jamás creyó que el encontrara un amor tan sublime y perfecto como ese y ahora era imposible soltarlo, le amaba y por primera vez en su vida sintió como un cosquilleo se formaba en su cuerpo, exigiéndole que se acercara, que se entregara al dueño de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

Viktor dejo de comerle los labios y ambos apoyaron su frente en la de su pareja captando como se entremezclaban sus alientos agitados. –Yuuri… te amo tanto- murmuro Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de mantenerlos totalmente abiertos.

El pelinegro le miro con ternura y volvió a acercarse para reanudar los besos, se estaba volviendo un poco a dicto a los labios del ruso pero sentía que así era como debía ser, debía estar besándolo hasta que no pudiera mas, amaba profundamente a su pareja y escucharle llamándole de aquella manera tan apasionada le hizo estremecer.

El entrenador volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuerpo de Yuuri, abrazándole con amor, queriendo fundirse para volverse uno solo. Si seguían así no había forma de que se detuvieran y aunque estaba demasiado emocionado y sintiendo como el calor subía rápidamente debía preguntárselo, no quería que las cosas se descontrolaran y asustaran a su pupilo – Yuuri, te amo… te deseo tanto… ¿Tu… quieres…?-

-¡Si, si quiero!- respondió rápidamente interrumpiendo la pregunta de Viktor y haciendo que ese sonriera de manera divertida por el entusiasmo que expreso su pareja.

-Bien… quiero que estés seguro por que dudo mucho poder contenerme si esto sigue avanzando- lo dijo totalmente en serio por que tenerle así, despeinado con el cabello mojado, la piel húmeda, medio desnudo, los labios rojos y los ojos brillando era la imagen mas erótica y sensual que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Yuuri tomo el cabello del ruso y lo jalo para volverse a besar, ya había tomado su decisión y no había forma de que cambiara de parecer, quería entregársele a Viktor, preguntándose cómo se sentiría ser tocado por el ya que solo con los besos que habían compartido se sentía eufórico, ¿cómo seria sentir el cuerpo de su bello ruso?

-Te amo- respondió el japonés, ese motivo era suficiente para llenarse de valor y fue el que le impulso a entrar en el cuarto de baño, no se retractaría y no tendría miedo, al menos por esta vez estaba tomando la decisión completamente seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Viktor no dudo ni un segundo más comenzando a besar suavemente su cuello, dejando leves mordiscos y saboreando su piel, todo en un ritmo suave y usando la presión precisa para hacer que su pareja comenzara a soltar leves suspiros de placer. Se sentían deliciosos los labios, los dientes y la lengua de su entrenador en su cuello, era suculenta la manera en la que Viktor le besaba.

Las manos del ruso soltaron su cadera deslizándose por la parte baja de su espalda hasta que atraparon sus firmes y redondeados glúteos. Tal caricia hizo que Yuuri diera un pequeño respingo y se sonrojara tremendamente, estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos de Viktor apretando su carne y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aunque estaba avergonzado no quería que la caricia terminara – Vi-Viktor…- murmuro entrecortadamente.

Haciendo fuerza Viktor levanto a Yuuri sosteniéndole de los muslos haciendo que este tuviera que enroscar sus piernas a su cadera para no caerse y sus brazos se sostuvieron del cuello del peli plata. En unos cuantos pasos salieron del baño y Viktor lo guio hasta la cama más cercana que era donde Viktor dormía, las sabanas estaban desordenadas y sintió como era colocado con delicadeza sobre ellas, tan delicadamente que parecía como si él fuera un ser precioso de cristal que tuviera que se rozado solo con la punta de los dedos y para Viktor así era. Yuuri era el ser más maravilloso que en el mundo se había podido encontrar.

Enseguida se coloco sobre él, colocando cada rodilla en uno de sus costados, quedando acorralado sobre la cama, las gotas de agua escurrían desde la punta de los cabellos de Viktor y caían en el rostro y cuello del pelinegro, haciendo que repentinamente tuviera frio por cambio brusco de temperatura. Viktor sonrió al verlo temblar y acercándose a su oído murmuro –Tranquilo, enseguida te calentare-

Las manos de Viktor comenzaron acariciando la piel del estomago de su pareja, subiendo lentamente, acariciando con lentitud con la punta de sus dedos mientras ascendía por su pecho hasta tomar el cuello del japonés -¿Qué quieres que haga Yuuri?- pregunto.

-¿Qu-ue?- pregunto Yuuri tartamudeando con nervios.

-¿Qué te gusta que te hagan? ¿Te gusta que te besen?- pregunto depositando un beso en la unión de du cuello y su hombro.

Yuuri cerró los ojos disfrutando de los bellos labios de su pareja -…si… me encanta- murmuro con la voz entrecortada y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-¿Dónde quieres que te bese?- pregunto traviesamente Viktor sin apartarse de la piel de Yuuri –En tu hombro- al decirlo deposito otro pequeño beso justo donde mencionaba – En el centro de tu pecho- siguió bajando lentamente – En tu estomago- otro beso.

-En tu ombligo- murmuro besando con delicadeza un poco más arriba del lugar emocionado y sonrió aun mas al sentir como un escalofrió recorrías el cuerpo de su pareja – en tu vientre- esta vez no solo beso sino que succiono un poco la piel dejando una pequeña marca.

-¡V-Viktor!- grito Yuuri arqueando bellamente su espalda al sentir la pequeña succión en su piel. Estaba tan nerviosos y ansioso, tener Viktor tan cerca y escuchar como este reía provocadoramente le hacía que su cabeza se nublara.

-Tal vez… Tus muslos- murmuro el peli plata acomodándose un poco mejor, tomando una de las piernas de su pupilo y separándola un poco para poder mordisquearle los muslos, sonriendo enseguida al sentir como Yuuri se estremecía y comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido - ¿Te gusta?- murmuro esta vez tomando la otra pierna y haciendo lo mismo, dejando al pelinegro mas que ansioso.

No lograba hilar correctamente sus palabras o sus pensamientos lo único que podía hacer era soltar pequeños gemiditos llenos de placer, algo apenado llevo sus manos a su boca intentando acallarlos inútilmente. Yuuri siempre había sido demasiado tímido así que le costaba trabajo creer que estuviera soltando tantas exclamaciones de placer, estaba muy avergonzado por la manera en la que su cuerpo respondía a los besos y caricias del ruso.

-No amor- murmuro amorosamente el ojiazul, subiendo hasta volver a mirar fijamente a su pareja haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran con mas intensidad- Por favor, déjame escucharte… me encanta cada pequeño ruido que haces- Viktor llevo sus labios a aquellas manos que acallaban los gemidos de su pareja y comenzó a darles cortos besos, queriendo transmitirle su amor y sus deseos pero al parecer el japonés no cedería en aquello ya que negó levemente con la cabeza sin apartar sus manos.

Viktor inflo sus mejillas como un chiquillo fingiendo enfado pero enseguida su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas y con los ojos tremendamente brillosos volvió a atacar con besos esas bellas manos notando como estas se tensaban y se apretaban un poco mas pero eso no lo detuvo, paso de besar el dorso para comenzar a recorrer el dedo índice, besando suavemente hasta llegar a la punta y atraparla entre sus labios descendiendo por toda la longitud de su dedos.

El pelinegro se había quedado petrificado, mirando detenidamente como su pareja jugaba con su dedo, ensalivándolo, succionándolo y con ello haciendo que su mente dejara de funcionar correctamente. Ver el rostro de Viktor tan cerca, haciendo algo tan sensual como aquello le hacía perder el aliento así que perdió toda se determinación y poco a poco aparto sus manos de los labios.

La lengua del ruso no se detuvo con dejar húmedo un solo dedos paso al siguiente y después al siguiente hasta que al estar lamiendo detenidamentente uno miro a su pareja. Había logrado su objetivo pero al encontrarse los ojos de ambos olvidaron lo que hacían, sintiendo aquella conexión que siempre existió entre ello.

-Te amo…- murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo sonriendo al notar que por sus cabezas pasaba el mismo pensamiento. Viktor tomo el mentón de su pareja y lo acerco para volver a besarse de manera lenta y cadenciosa.

 **O0o0o0o0O**

Otabek estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del ruso menor, comiéndose la cabeza si debía tocar o mejor no hacerlo. No era propio de él dudar pero con Yuri siempre había sido así, siempre le pareció una persona inalcanzable, una figura etérea a la cual lograría alcanzar además de que aunque no lo expresara abiertamente era algo inseguro respecto a sus sentimientos.

No creía tener muchas probabilidades. Apretando los puños y acallando esa voz que le rogaba reunir confianza y golpear la puerta decidió no hacerlo al menos esa era su intención hasta que escucho algo romperse dentro del cuarto. Preocupado toco la puerta con firmeza - ¿Yuri? Ábreme soy Otabek- le dijo.

No hubo ninguna respuesta y eso solo le preocupo aun mas –Yuri ¿está bien? ¡Yuri!- grito aun sin tener respuesta pero no fue hasta que pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho sollozos que decidido comenzó a aporrear la puerta, juntando fuerza y pateándola para que esta se abriera y no se detuvo hasta que la puerta cedió a sus violentos ataques.

Lo que había escuchado se había quedado corto a lo que encontró dentro de la habitación. El espejo roto, las lámparas de los buros tiradas, la maleta de Yuri tirada y varias prendas regadas por el suelo alfombrado.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba fuera de sí aventando lo que encontraba a su paso en completo ataque de ira, tomo el control de la televisión y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared haciéndose añicos, fue al tocador y tomo un objeto mirándolo con enfado. Cuando el kazajo reconoció que era fue cuando decidió correr y rodear al ruso con sus brazos intentando detenerlo - ¡Yuri! ¿Que sucedió? ¡Cálmate!- le grito poniendo toda su fuerza para inmovilizar al joven.

-¡SUELTAME! – Grito Yuri moviéndose con desesperación para poder soltarse – SE VA A ARREPENTIR ¡LO JURO! SE VA ARREPENTIR-

-¿De qué hablas? Tranquilízate- le decía Otabek sin entender que sucedía.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! CREI QUE ESTO BASTARIA, CREI QUE SI GANABA… CREI QUE SI GANABA TODO ESTARIA BIEN… ¡NADA ESTA BIEN!- gritaba el rubio con lagrimas corriéndole por el rostro pero forcejeando cada vez con menos fuerza - ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÉ NADA ESTA BIEN BEKA?-

\- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo… solo cálmate por favor- le murmuro en el oído al ruso mientras le sujetaba con fuerza sintiendo como este se giraba para encararlo.

El usual rostro altivo de Yuri estaba empañado por un semblante de tristeza tan profunda que le calo el alma al kazajo – Nada estará bien… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?- murmuro más tranquilo pero con la voz rota, aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Qué te paso, Yuri?- le pregunto acariciando débilmente el pálido rostro del rubio temiendo que su tacto fuera demasiado para él.

-No me quiere… Yuuri no me quiere Beka- murmuro Yuri hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del kazajo, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente.

 **O0O0O00O0O0**

-Te ves hermoso- le murmuro Viktor en el oído disfrutando de cómo el cuerpo de su pupilo temblaba. Yuuri le abrazaba con fuerza, ambos acomodados sobre la cama. Viktor sentado con el cuerpo del japonés sobre el suyo, encajando a la perfección.

-Eso es mentira… no soy hermoso... Viktor- respondió apenado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, habían rodado sobre la cama hasta llegar a esa posición, a pesar de que estaba avergonzado se sentía mas cómodo que antes. No le agradaba la idea de estar boca abajo sobre la cama por que no podía admirar el cuerpo de su ruso y Viktor había insistido que esa posición sería la mejor dado que era más sencillo cuidarlo durante su primera noche juntos.

Sin embargo esta vez no se dejaría convencer. Quería poder ver el rostro del hombre que amaba mientras hacían el amor y nadie le quitaría eso, ni siquiera su sobreprotectora pareja – Si lo eres y me encanta saber que eres mío… ¿Por qué lo eres, verdad Yuuri?- pregunto el peli plata.

-Totalmente… ¿y tu Viktor?... ¿eres mío?- pregunto Yuuri bajando su mirada de forma apenada por su pregunta, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios por la ligera incertidumbre que tenia, a pesar de todo no podía quitarse esa inseguridad por completo, menos sabiendo que era a Viktor a quien tenía en su cama. A su amado, admirado, anhelado Viktor.

El ojiazul le regalo una enorme sonrisa – Veamos… mi corazón te pertenece, mi alma te pertenece… mi cuerpo te pertenece… sí, creo que soy completa y totalmente tuyo… como jamás fui o seré de alguien más. Te pertenezco –

Sonriéndose se volvieron a acercar para volver a besarse, despacio, sin miedo, sin prisa. Yuuri enredo sus dedos en esas hebras plateadas que siempre le fascinaron decidiendo que estaba listo para entregarse por primera vez a ese hombre. A su único amor.

Movió su cadera insinuante, haciendo que Viktor tuviera que romper el beso para soltar un largo gemido- … ¡Yuuri!...- le dijo quejándose por el repentino ataque pero sonriéndole y respondiendo de la misma manera ganándose un gemidito muy parecido al suyo.

Poco a poco y sin poder controlar sus movimientos ambos siguieron restregándose uno contra el otro, piel contra piel y en ningún momento sin dejar de besarse, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios.

Besar a Viktor era adictivo y tan necesario como respirar, tan apasionado y la manera en la que movía sus labios en perfecta sincronía le hacía sentir que el suelo no existía y que la gravedad era solo ficción. Sentía que flotaba, que nada más maravilloso existía. Además de que los besos de Viktor no solo eran labios, eran dientes, lengua y saliva. Eran mordidas, eran succiones y eran caricias. Besar a Viktor era dar un largo y profundo respiro, llenando sus pulmones de dicha, de vida y de amor.

Era oxigenar su cuerpo con su aroma, una verdadera delicia.

-Vi… ¡vik-ktor! ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ah!- jadeo arqueando la espalda sintiéndose terriblemente cerca, sintiendo como un agradable calor se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer y sentir la punta de sus dedos cosquillear.

-…Yuuri…-

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Hello, si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció el capitulo. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, me siento muy avergonzada por la tardanza tan enorme que tuve así que les pido una enorme disculpa, es solo que he tenido muchos problemas con este capítulo, lo rehíce un buen de veces y no me guastaba una y otra vez. En fin. Lo siento.

Espero les guste el cap y gracias a todos los que aun lo siguen intentare no tardar tanto, lo prometo.

Ya saben que todos los derechos van a sus respectivos dueños y sin más los dejo con el cap.

* * *

0o0o0o0

-Gracias- murmuro Yuri tomando un vaso de agua que le extendió Otabek pero teniendo todo el cuidado posible de no mirarle. Estaba avergonzado, no era propio de él lucir tan vulnerable frente a las demás personas.

El kazajo suspiro al notar que el rubio se negaba a mirarle y se sentó a su lado, odiaba ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su amigo. -¿estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar con calma, lo que menos quería era que Yuri volviera a perder el control como le había sucedido.

Le costó un gran trabajo calmarlo, le sujeto tan fuerte y le acaricio el cabello hasta que poco a poco el llanto ceso y los temblores comenzaron a disolverse. Aun así lo sujeto con fuerza, acariciando con lentitud su espalda, sus brazos, su rostro. Cualquier parte que sus dedos pudieran alcanzar.

-Estoy bien, ya te dije que no fue nada- murmuro Yuri intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Lo que menos quería era seguir con esa escena tan deprimente, odiaba verse vulnerable aunque fuera con Beka, mas ahora que el kazajo había reconocido sentir algo por él. No podría decirle lo que le sucedido, no quería ser alguien cruel y menos con su mejor amigo.

-No tienes que ser considerado con mis sentimientos. Al menos no hoy, se que tu estas enamorado de Katsuki y sé que el ama a Nikiforov. Antes que cualquier cosa soy tu amigo y si algo te lastima yo estoy para escucharte, para ayudarte en lo que me sea posible, Yura- murmuro el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Yuri, este sentía sus ojos arder por las lagrimas que se negaba a soltar, no podía creer lo fuerte que lucia Otabek y el necesitaba esa fortaleza porque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

Acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del kazaja y aun hipando llevo su mano izquierda hacia la ajena, entrelazando los dedos – Ya sabía su respuesta, el y el anciano están enamorados pero… no pude evitarlo- murmuro.

-El amor es inesperado- dijo Otabek

-El amor es una perra- respondió Yuri intentando sonreír pero fallando completamente – Nunca me había enamorado y hacerlo justo de ese cerdo-

Otabek dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo muy pausadamente – Me alegro, muchos dicen que el primer amor no suele durar. Es bueno saber que ya tuviste tu primer amor, así puedo ser el segundo y quedarme contigo por mucho tiempo-

Yuri miro un poco sorprendido a su amigo por lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿No te molesta que sienta algo por otra persona?- le pregunto.

-No realmente, ya lo sabía así que no fue una sorpresa y me alegra que quieras a otras personas. Eres una persona muy dulce y debes mostrar un poco mas ese lado tuyo además de que estoy seguro que puedo lograr que me quieras más a mí – al decir eso el pelinegro imprimió una dulce sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de Yuri se colorearan. – Quiero que entiendas que esperare, el tiempo que haga falta para que estés listo. Ya espere mucho tiempo para poder ser tu amigo así que puedo esperarte, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, no te cierres a mi-

-Eso es algo imposible para mí. No te quiero lejos de mí, ni hoy ni nunca ¿De acuerdo?- Yuri lo decía completamente en serio, no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Otabek por el momento pero eso no quería decir que más adelante no lo hiciera, el hecho de sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago al escuchar todas esas dulce palabras era una pista clara de que podría haber algo más.

* * *

 _ **O0o0o0o0**_

-La estaba buscando señorita…- murmuro Ykov al divisar en la recepción a la ilusionista de la fiesta y esta sin dejar de firmar su salida le sonrió de manera divertida.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunto.

-¿Tiene alguna idea del daño irreparable que le causo a todos los patinadores? No es posible que usted por entretener destruyera todo- murmuro enfadado. Desde la fatídica noche estuvo preguntando por ella, queriendo gritarle todo lo que sentía en el pecho, había arruinado muchas cosas con ese acto de magia y no soportaba que aquella mujer pareciera tan despreocupada por lo que había causado.

En un gesto elegante se aparto los mechones de cabello negro de sus ojos para encarar a Yakov –No era mi intención lastimarlos, es mi trabajo y simplemente hice lo que querían que hiciera, darles un gran espectáculo.- su respuesta hizo que el entrenador apretara los dientes.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cínica? ¿Sabe lo que les hizo? Creo caos, desconfianza, dolor. ¡Hay cosas que ellos deberían haber dicho por su cuenta no obligados!- grito el ruso.

-Ellos no lo harían, preferían seguir en la mentira y negando lo que sus corazones deseaban. Eso no era bueno para ninguno, debían enfrentar todos esos sentimientos para poder seguir con sus vidas- se defendió la ilusionista cruzándose de brazos, no le agradaba nada la manera en la que le estaba hablando ese anciano.

-Eso no tenía que decidirlo usted, eso era decisión de ellos y usted destruyo la armonía que existía, ellos eran amigos y ahora ninguno se a atrevido a darle la cara al otro. – Yakov no podía creer la desfachatez de esa mujer.

Kagami se quedo callada un momento, analizando lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella no quería hacerles daño a los patinadores. No pensaba en hacer un mal, de hecho los chicos le parecieron muy nobles y simpáticos pero un trabajo en un trabajo. –Hice las cosas para las que me contrataron. Buen día señor- respondió bajando levemente la cabeza y alejándose con lentitud, no iba a disculparse por hacer su trabajo.

-Mujer del demonio- murmuro Yakov conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle lo que se merecería. Aun tenía que ir en busca de sus dos discípulos y asegurarse que se encontraban bien después de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Sabía que Viktor siempre lucia seguro pero lo que se hablo en ese cuarto de los espejos era algo serio, sin mencionar que a Yuri le podría venir un ataque de ansiedad por descubrí los sentimientos que le profesaban y los que el mismo tenia.

-¡Yakov!- escucho que le gritaban y volteo para encontrarse con Celestino, Lilia, Alain Leroy y los demás entrenadores de los patinadores.

-Celestino ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el ruso metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y soltando un bufido. - ¿Por qué vienen todos juntos?

Lilia se cruzo de brazos acercándose más a él, Yakov noto como todos los demás lucían algo nerviosos – Nos llamaron los organizadores del banquete para disculparse por todo el alboroto- dijo la entrenadora.

-Al parecer no sabían de que se trataría el espectáculo- el padre de JJ parecía bastante molesto por todo lo sucedido, Yakov lo entendía a la perfección ya que su hijo fue uno de los más perjudicados por el chistecito que hizo la ilusionista esa.

\- Claro ahora dicen eso pero la ilusionista me dijo que solo hizo el trabajo que le encomendaron – murmuro rabioso, intentando contener la bilis.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunto Lilia un poco sorprendida, conocía a su ex esposo y sabia lo prudente que él era así que en verdad debía estar enfadado.

-Eso no es importante, lo verdaderamente preocupante es el daño que se les hizo a todos nuestros chicos. Debemos pensar muy bien que vamos a hacer con ellos. – Josef, el entrenador de Chris estaba algo nervioso y miraba disimuladamente a los demás, intentando comunicarles algo.

-¿Qué pasa Josef? – pregunto Yakov ya notando como todos sus compañeros miraban a Lilia esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-Yakov, los coordinadores estaban muy afligidos y argumentaron que no tuvieron nada que ver con el espectáculo de la señorita Kagami. Que de hecho ninguno de ellos se contacto con ella para invitarla al banquete.- Lilia siempre era directa pero le daba la impresión a Yakov que no sabía muy bien abordar el punto al que quería llegar, así que permaneció callado esperando que ella terminara – Ella vino aquí porque fue recomendada para hacer el espectáculo-

-¿Recomendada?- pregunto Yakov, pensando que quien era la persona que en su sano juicio podría pensar que ese espectáculo era bueno para el banquete.

-Por la familia Kozlov- Lilia espero a que su ex marido procesara sus palabras y vio como los ojos de este se abrían en completa sorpresa. Ambos pensaron que no era una coincidencia, no podía serlo y sin decirse nada supieron que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto Yakov entrecortadamente, aun en estado de shock.

-No lo sé, pero no puede ser una simple coincidencia. Yakov tu y yo sabemos muy bien que si la familia Kozlov recomendara a esa mujer no habría forma que los del banquete dudaran en complacerlos después de todo ellos son socios de la familia Nikiforov- dijo la mujer aun mirando a Yakov, después de que le dijeran los organizadores aquello, todos los entrenadores quedaron extrañados, cualquiera en el mundo del patinaje que siguiera los pasos de Viktor podría saber que su familia tenía varios negocios con la familia Kozlov, era muy extraño que ellos recomendaran a alguien para un espectáculo como el que se dio la noche anterior.

Yakov saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Viktor pero enseguida le mandaba a buzón, así que asumió que el chico tenía el teléfono apagado así que espero para poder dejar un mensaje – Viktor, necesito urgentemente hablar contigo-

-¿Saben quien podría haber hecho esto?- pregunto Celestino algo ansioso.

-Solo una persona de esa familia se atrevería a hacer algo tan ruin- respondió Yakov.

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0**

Yuuri intentaba por todos los medios posibles dejar de soltar esos quejidos pero claro que era imposible teniendo a Viktor dentro de su cuerpo. El ruso había sido muy paciente y cuidadoso en el momento de prepararle.

Se tomo su tiempo y en cada movimiento de sus dedos intentaba darle placer a su pequeña pareja, cosa que le hizo apurar a su entrenador para seguir con aquello, casi le rogo que dejara de prepararle para que al fin le tomara. –Solo… respira… Yuuri- murmuro Viktor de forma entre cortada.

Al peliplata le costaba un trabajo contener sus ganas de embestir a su pareja pero sabía que al ser su primera vez debía ser muy cuidadoso con él, el cuerpo de Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a eso a pesar de que creyó haber hecho un gran trabajo preparando y dilatando su entrada parecía que el japonés aun era demasiado estrecho y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

-…- La respiración agitada de Yuuri podía escucharse en la habitación, intentaba concentrase en otras cosas pero era imposible dejar de sentir ese punzante dolor, la inseguridad broto en el. ¿Y si no podía complacer a Viktor? ¿Y si no era bueno en la cama? Sabía que el ruso ya había tenido otras parejas así que todo esto debía de estarle incomodando, tener que ir tan despacio para no lastimarlo. Solo de pensar en aquello su respiración se volvía aun más irregular.

\- Eres tan hermoso- murmuro Viktor llevando su mano a la mejilla del pelinegro haciendo que abriera sus ojos – No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba poder estar así, de poder tenerte así-

-…Vi-iktor…- la voz entrecortada de Yuuri sonaba tan tierna a los oídos del ruso que este se inclino hacia adelante para depositar un sonoro beso en la frente de su pareja – Lo..Lo siento-

-¿De qué hablas Yuuri?- lee pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Se…se… que de-debe ser incomodo para ti… tener que esperar a que yo… bueno a que yo…- las palabras de Yuuri murieron en sus labios ya que fueron acalladas por otros labios que de forma juguetona le rosaban los suyos.

Viktor comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de su pareja haciendo uso de su gran flexibilidad y la de Yuuri - ¿A qué te acostumbres a mi? La verdad si es incomodo por qué debo decirte que tu interior es de fuego- murmuro soltando una risita nerviosa.

Yuuri se pregunto qué quería decir con eso pero pronto dejo de pensar en todo ya que sintió como Viktor se comenzó a mover muy despacio, tomando su cadera para apoyarse y comenzar a embestirlo. Instintivamente se llevo las manos a sus labios acallando sus quejidos.

Aun dolía pero noto que no como antes, un cosquilleo volvió a invadirle y con cada embestida la sensación se volvía mas y mas fuerte – Lo ves… no fue tanto tiempo… ¿aun duele?- pregunto el ojiazul sin perderse un segundo las reacciones del rostro de su pareja.

Eso fue lo que le hizo detenerse e ir despacio, no le gusto nada la expresión de dolor que cruzo el rostro de su pareja así que decidió frenar todo movimiento aunque sintiera unas terribles ganas de embestir con fuerza.

El pelinegro negó levemente destapando su boca, abriéndola para jalar aire por que de repente le parecía que no podía respirar con normalidad – Bien… iré despacio amor, si te duele solo dime y me detendré-

Poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron a ser más seguras y rápidas, ahora los quejidos había cesado y comenzaron escucharse suspiros de placer, tanto de Viktor como de Yuuri que instintivamente llevo sus manos a los brazos del ruso, queriendo apoyarse en el, jalarlos mas cerca.

-Ah… Vik…Viktor- el nombre del peliplata se escaba una y otra vez de los labios de Yuuri, era imposible que este pudiera frenarlo, de solo saber que estaba ahí con Viktor, con aquel hombre atractivo que le dio tanto, le ayudo tanto, al que amaba con cada fibra de su ser le hacia retorcerse complacido.

Viktor se mordía levemente el labio inferior intentando contenerse un poco, queriendo que aquello fuera una experiencia increíble para su cerdito. Esa era la razón por la que en cada embestida giraba un poco la cadera de Yuuri, buscando… buscando…

-¡AHHH!- el gemido que soltó junto con la manera en la que su pareja arqueo su bella espalda le hizo sonreír enormemente. Lo había encontrado. Siguió embistiendo en ese ángulo – Ahh.. _¡No!...¡Para... Viktor!...¡Ahhhh!-_ sin que se diera cuenta Yuuri comenzó a hablar en su lengua natal, haciendo que la sonrisa del ojiazul incrementara. Si su pareja no se había dado cuenta significaba que estaba experimentando el placer suficiente para desconectarse, eso le hizo enormemente feliz así que siguió su trabajo, embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte… cada vez más profundo, notando como su piel y la de Yuuri se erizaban mas y mas.

- **Mi bello Yuuri, te he amado hace tanto tiempo, eres la persona más importante para mi…!Ahh!-** Viktor comenzó a hablar también en su lengua natal, confesando todo aquello que sentía por su bello japonés – **Desde el año pasado... no pude… no pude sacarte de mi mente… tenía que acercarme… que tocarte… pro eso siempre intente rozar tus manos… te abrace tantas veces solo para poder tocarte…no voy a dejarte jamás, te amo tanto** …¡Te amo Yuuri!- Lo ultimo lo dijo para que su pareja le entendiera.

-Yo tam-¡ah!... también Te amo… ¡te amo tanto Viktor!- Sin poder contenerse Yuuri se las arreglo para atrapar el cuello de su pareja, jalándolo para besarlo, mesclando sus salivas, dejando entrar a la lengua de Viktor que expertamente bailo con la suya, haciendo que le siguiera, que se entremezclaran.

No solo sentían deseo en ese momento, sentían el más puro y dulce amor que ambos habían experimentado en sus vidas. Ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados del otro. Viktor jalo a Yuuri para quedar ambos sentados, el sobre el colchón y Yuuri sobre él. En esa posición las embestidas eran aun más profundas así que no se extraño cuando su pareja rompió el beso para jalar aire y arquear su espalda.

-Te ves tan… tan… eros- murmuro Viktor mirando embelesado a su pareja.

-Te amo Viktor-

-Y yo a ti-

El japonés tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su pareja, acunando sus mejillas sin romper el contacto visual y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que acompañada de esos ojos chocolate brillosos hicieron que Viktor sintiera un nudo en su estomago. Podía verlo claramente, Viktor no había visto mucho al amor en toda su vida pero justo en ese instante lo veía tan claro, tan puro, tan bello. El amor titilaba en los ojos de su pareja y se sintió tan jodidamente afortunado.

Se besaron, una, dos, tres, cien veces más. No queriendo separase jamás, haciendo ambos una promesa, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían así. No importaría que el mundo fuera de su habitación fuera un caos dentro de ella siempre encontrarían el amor y la paz que necesitaban,

-Viktor… no creo… aguantar mucho mas…- murmuro Yuuri dulcemente.

-…Ni yo amor…- respondió tomando con fuerza la cadera de Yuuri, embistiendo lo más rápido y certero que podía, viendo como de nuevo su pareja se retorcía de placer al sentir como su próstata era estimulada repetidas veces por sus embestidas.

Sintió como la entrada del pelinegro se contraía, volviéndose aun más estrecha cosa que le hizo soltar un largo gemido de placer, ambos vaciándose con lentitud, uno entre sus cuerpo y el otro dentro de su pareja, agitados y sin separase jalaban aire para poder respirar.

Yuuri abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de Viktor y este le tenía rodeada la cintura, incapaces de separarse ni un centímetro, queriendo disfrutar ese momento de completa calma y plenitud. Ninguno dijo nada, el siempre hecho de estar así lo decía todo. Se amaban profundamente y nada ni nadie podría interponerse entre ellos.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Bueno?-

-Solo quería avisarle que ya voy camino a Rusia- dijo Kagami desinteresadamente sin apartar la vista de la página de su libro.

-¿Ya me mandaste lo que te pedí?-

-Sí, lo mande como me lo solicito. Voy ya en el avión como me indico- la pelinegra paso otra página.

-Perfecto, yo voy llegando a Barcelona. Te agradezco tu ayuda Hana-

\- ¿Barcelona? ¿No es problemático que este ahí? No creo que quiera enfrentarse a todos ahí, el entrenador Feltsman estaba furioso- Aparto la mirada de su libro y lo cerro poniendo mucha atención a la conversación.

-Ya me encargare de Yakov, después de todo, es el entrenador de mi prometido-

-Como gustes, espero que tengas suerte Natasha- murmuro Kagami

-La tendré y gracias a ti tengo a Viktor en la palma de mi mano- murmuro la pelirroja cortando la llamada – Por favor, al hotel Princess- le dijo al taxista que enseguida se puso en marcha.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció este cap. Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, lo sé, sé que me tarde mucho y que todos me odian pero les dije que no abandonaría a este bebe así que no lo pienso hacer. Agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic y les digo que ustedes son los que me motivan para seguirlo. Así que este fic es para ustedes enteramente.**

 **Ya estamos llegando al final y espero les este gustando tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo. Gracias por su apoyo, los quiero mucho y espero este capítulo sea de su agrada. Les mando un fuerte y sonoro beso.**

 **Ya saben que nada de YOI me pertenece y solo hago esto por diversión y amor a la serie y personajes.**

* * *

 **O0o0o0o0oO**

Yuuri jugueteaba con los dedos de su pareja, los apretaba y soltaba varias veces mientras sentía como su entrenador le besaba el hombro con cariño. Llevaban ya varios minutos en la cama, abrazados, Viktor con la espalda recostada en la cabecera y Yuuri en su pecho.

-¿Esto es real?- pregunto Viktor soltando una risa llena de dicha.

El pelinegro volvió a apretar sus dedos y sonriendo se recargo aun mas en el pecho de su pareja –Lo es… en verdad lo es- respondió.

-Entonces… ¿de verdad te tengo entre mis brazos? ¿Desnudo? Con la piel brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas- su comentario hizo que el sonrojo del japonés se intensificara - ¿De verdad me permitiste tenerte? ¿Hacerte el amor?- le mordió ligeramente la oreja y sonrió perversamente al ver como la piel de su amado se erizaba.

Yuuri giro su rostro llevando una de sus manos al cuello de Viktor jalándolo a un rico y suculento beso, el tampoco podía creer que al fin estaba así con su amor, su bello y puro amor. Ambos se sentían plenos, amados, cálidos, saciados, el simple hecho de estar juntos parecía que hacía que el mundo tuviera sentido.

-Me alegro de ser tu primera vez- agrego el ruso sonriendo perversamente.

Yuuri le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro en modo de juego, le daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas pero también se sentía feliz de haber hecho el amor con su amado Viktor. Nunca pudo despegar sus ojos de él, ni por un momento podía perder de vista a ese hermoso artista que siempre lograba sorprenderlo, le admiro como nunca y cuando al fin lo conoció se enamoro como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Sintió como Viktor volvía a atraparlo entre sus brazos, devorándole los labios con cariño. Así entre juegos y bromas, ambos se metieron en el baño, bajo la regadera, la ducha se extendió más de lo normal por los besos lentos y las caricias indecorosas. Los sonrojos furiosos y los jadeos de anhelo, no dejaron ni un centímetro de piel sin besar o acariciar, sintiéndose llenos de júbilo por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

-Gracias- murmuro Yuri mientras regresaba las llaves de su habitación, quería salir de ese hotel lo más pronto posible y volver a su hogar cuanto antes. Se quedo en el lobby esperando a Otabek, el kazajo le dijo que quería pasar una temporada en Rusia, con él.

Al inicio pensó que era una mala idea ya que él quería estar un tiempo solo pero el otro no se lo permitió y muy en el fondo lo agradecía. Intento pasar desapercibido con la espalda pegada en una columna. Desde ahí vio cuando varios patinadores salían del hotel pero no fue hasta que sus ojos captaron la figura de cierto canadiense.

JJ no lucia como siempre lo hacía, miraba el suelo con preocupación, caminaba lento y para sorpresa del rubio iba solo. No había rastro de sus padres o de su prometida. El canadiense miro en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron, vio un intento de sonrisa formarse en el rostro del peliazul así que correspondió el gesto. Yuri tembló al verlo caminar hacia él.

-Yuri- murmuro el canadiense esperando alguna respuesta pero al ver que el ruso no diría nada continuo hablando – Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, no debía decir tanta tontería y créeme que lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir incomodo-

-¿Y tu prometida?- pregunto el rubio algo extrañado por la disculpa y en cuanto pregunto se quiso golpear al ver como el rostro de JJ se ensombrecía.

-Ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar… también quería decirte que a pesar de que fue una sorpresa lo que sucedió no me arrepiento de que conozcas mis sentimientos. Sé que en este momento no puedo ofrecerte nada porque mi futuro es… incierto… pero- la mano de Yuri se levanto haciéndole un gesto de que parara de hablar.

Se revolvió el rubio cabello con nerviosismo – No tienes que ofrecerme nada… lamento lo que sucedió y como eso cambio todos tus planes-

-Está bien, ahora al menos estoy tranquilo al saber que conoces mis sentimientos y no me has golpeado en el rostro- murmuro el canadiense en forma de broma haciendo que ruso riera, quitándose por unos momentos la terrible tensión que tenían ambos.

-No me provoques que puedo hacerlo- respondió Yuri.

JJ soltó una carcajada sincera que hizo que ambos se sintieran aun mas aliviados y tranquilos – No puedes ganarme, recuerdas que soy un rey- le dijo elevando sus manos formando unas jotas con sus dedos.

-¡Ja! El rey, te vencí, si alguien es el rey ese soy yo- dijo con burla.

-Aun te falta mucho para lograr superarme mocoso y te lo digo de una vez. No porque me gustes voy a dejarme vencer en la pista, ¿está claro?- aquello más que enfadar al rubio le hizo sonreír, esperaría la siguiente competencia con ansias y sabia que no sería fácil ganarle al canadiense y no esperaba menos de él.

-Más te vale, rey de pacotilla. Si te atreves a darme ventaja te matare- esa pequeña declaración fue suficiente para que JJ también sonriera.

El peliazul extendió su mano y el rubio no dudo en estrecharla con fuerza, ambos sabían que sus futuros eran inciertos pero ninguno dejaría de pelear por lo que quería, dentro y fuera de la pista. Así los encontró Otabek que prudente permaneció un poco alejado, dándoles espacio para aclarar las cosas y al ver el apretón de manos se acerco con lentitud y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Ya llego tu héroe, Yuri- JJ lo dijo sin ganas de pelear o ofender así que los otros dos lo tomaron de juego, el kazajo le extendió su mano sin decirle una sola palabra y aunque le gesto le sorprendió, el canadiense correspondió – No voy a dejarte el camino libre- murmuro JJ

-No esperaba menos de ti- respondió Otabek. Yuri les miraba intercaladamente, no sabía muy bien que esperar de sus dos pretendientes pero se lleno de alivio al ver que ninguno quería seguir peleando como la noche anterior. Ambos parecían tranquilos pero a la vez decididos.

A pesar de los problemas, todo estaba resultando bien o al menos eso creyó hasta que vio a Christophe corriendo a la recepción, conocía al suizo por ser amigo de Viktor y no era de las personas que se comportaban de aquella manera, parecía alterado mientras discutía con alguien en la recepción, se puso de puntillas para lograr ver con quien discutía el rubio y sintió un fuerte jalón en el estomago de solo ver la cara de aquella mujer.

-Natasha…- murmuro con la boca seca.

Tanto JJ como Otabek miraron al ruso sin entenderle y ambos vieron hacia donde la mirada de Yuri apuntaba, reconociendo su compañero y rival de pista discutiendo con alguien -¿Quién es Natasha?- pregunto JJ.

-La prometida de Viktor- fue la respuesta del rubio que ya estaba dando largos pasos para llegar a ella seguido muy cerca por sus amigos -¿Qué rayos haces aquí, arpía?- le dijo al llegar al lado de Christophe.

-Déjame adivinar, Chris. ¿Otra de las mascotas de mi prometido?- dijo la chica con un acento muy marcado.

\- Lárgate de aquí. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, el te ha dicho que no quiere verte, que jamás se casara contigo y que eres una de las personas que mas detesta en este mundo. ¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que Viktor no va a casarse contigo?- El usualmente tranquilo Chris parecía a punto de morder a la pelirroja.

-Querido, tú no entiendes del matrimonio por qué no eres una persona con la que alguien quisiera formar una familia. Viktor y yo tenemos un lazo que no podrá romper un simple japonés- murmuro cada palabra con veneno pero a la ultima le imprimió un poco de resentimiento.

-¡El es mucho más que eso!- grito Yuri haciendo que la pelirroja lo volteara a ver – Yuuri y ese anciano están enamorados y es algo que tu jamás entenderás-

-Pequeño Yuri, tu aun eres joven y crees en los dulces cuentos de hadas pero la realidad es más complicada. Desde hace años estaba decidido que Viktor y yo nos casáramos y siguiéramos el linaje Nikiforov, yo soy la única que puede ser la señora Nikiforov- Natasha intento seguir su camino pero de nuevo Chris la volvió a interceptar.

-No dejare que te les acerques- el suizo en verdad estaba enfadado. Conocía la historia de su amigo y esa mujer era horrible, necia y manipuladora, molesto a Viktor hasta el punto de que lo hizo querer huir de su propia casa.

La pelirroja cruzándose de brazos soltó una leve risa – No hay nada que puedas hacer Chris, siempre fuiste un dolor de cabeza. Ayudándole a mi prometido a esconderse, siempre esperando que Viktor te mirara de una forma diferente, debió dolerte ver como se metía con otros sin mirarte ni siquiera. Me das tanta lastima, deseando algo que jamás va a ser-

Christophe sintió un hueco en el estomago, odiaba que aquella mujer le dijera aquello, el siempre supo que Viktor solo le veía como un amigo y le agradaba saber que el ruso le tenía la confianza suficiente para ir y pedirle ayuda, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el peli plata le robo el corazón y que no le correspondía.

-¡Oye bruja! ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? Estas completamente loca, Viktor no está interesado en ti, está enamorado del cerdo y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tu eres la patética, persiguiendo a alguien que ya te dijo que no le interesas- Yuri miraba a la mujer con ganas de golpearla, no le agradaba su forma de hablarle a Chris y eso que el suizo no era muy su amigo.

-Ustedes no son nadie y jamás podrán entenderlo, puedo aceptar que Viktor se divierta y se meta con todo el que quiera porque al final se quedara conmigo, se casara conmigo, formara una familia conmigo y todos los demás pueden ser sus juguetes. Así funciona el matrimonio para personas como nosotros- parecía tan segura de sus palabras que los patinadores le miraban asombrados por la desfachatez de sus palabras.

-Tal vez así era antes- la voz de Otabek hizo que todos fijaran su vista en el – Hablas de un tiempo que ya no es. Viktor está enamorado y una vez que conoces lo fuerte y bello que es eso- murmuro mirando los ojos verdes de Yuri - No te conformas con nada menos.-

-Eso es cierto, Viktor ahora sabe lo es el amor y no hay forma que se quede con alguien tan falsa como tu- espeto JJ.

Natasha sonrió y soltó una leve carcajada, sosteniéndose el estomago – Son tan tiernos, hablando de cosas que no entienden, Viktor se quedara conmigo, con quien debe estar y ustedes chicos desaparecerán de su vida, igual que esta aventura del patinaje. Mi prometido no nació para estar en el hielo, nació para tomar su lugar en la dinastía de los Nikiforov-

-¿Siquiera conoces a Viktor? – Pregunto Yuri – El lugar de ese anciano es la pista de hielo, es lo que ama, es lo que es y cada idea que tienes sobre él es equivocada- no podía creer que esa mujer se expresara de aquella manera, diciendo que el sueño de Viktor, el sueño de todos no tenia valides.

-No interesa lo que tu o todos los amiguitos de Viktor piensen, todos ustedes no duraran mucho en nuestras vidas- la pelirroja intento avanzar pero esta vez fue detenida por el patinador canadiense. –Muévete-

-Debería comportase como la dama que afirma ser. Señorita- murmuro JJ con una cínica sonrisa.

Otabek tomo el brazo de Yuri, jalándolo levemente hacia atrás – Ve arriba, adviérteles- le murmuro en un tono muy bajo. Enseguida entendió a que se refería y no perdió tiempo en dar media vuelta y alejarse de ellos, importándole poco que todos le miraran al abrirse paso entre la gente.

No podía creer que esa mujer fuera la chica elegida para casarse con Viktor, jamás pensó que alguien podría quererla cerca. No conocía a los padres del peliplata pero no podía comprender como querían casarla con su hijo, esa mujer era odiosa. No había forma en que dejara que se interpusiera entre Yuuri y Viktor. No lo permitirá.

Corrió con agilidad en cuanto salió del ascensor y no se detuvo hasta llegar al cuarto que ocupaban el japonés y su entrenador. Toco la puerta con violencia varias veces, un poco alterado al no recibir respuesta siguió golpeando ininterrumpidamente.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Anciano! ¡ABRAN! ¡Abran!- gritaba con desespero hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un asombrado Viktor con el cabello húmedo y sin camisa. –Tardaste demasiado- dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación.

Sus ojos buscaban en el lugar hasta fijarse en el japonés que terminaba de acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás, como cada vez que patinaba, sintió un dolor en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta solo por volver a verlo pero intento que no se le notara, adiaría que notaran su debilidad.

-¿Qué sucede Yurio?- pregunto Viktor desconcertado.

\- Tu loca prometida esta aquí- dijo mirando a las aguamarinas de Viktor, mostrándole que no estaba mintiendo. Que nunca mentiría con eso, sabía que aquello les causaría grandes problemas.

-¿Natasha? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el peliplata mas para sí mismo que para alguien en especial.

Yuuri se cruzo de brazos y camino lentamente hacia los rusos, con los labios sellados y las cejas fruncidas.

-Esa loca esta abajo diciendo un montón de estupideces. Viene a llevarte de regreso- dijo el rubio.

-No pienso irme con ella. Yo…- Viktor giro para mirar a su pupilo con cariño – Yo me quedare contigo, Yuuri-

El japonés sonrió y atrapo la mano de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos – Lo sé, yo tampoco pienso dejarte ir- respondió. - ¿Esta en el lobby?- le pregunto al rubio y este asintió – Dejémosla que venga, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos con ella-

El tono que uso jamás lo había usado antes y les hizo estremecer a los dos rusos. Yuuri tenía algo e su mirada, una luz ligeramente aguda que irradiaba peligro y que hacía que todos los que estuvieran cerca temblaran.

-Yuuri…- murmuro Viktor pero cuando vio la decisión titilando en su mirada callo enseguida, le extendió su mano para tomar una de las de Yuuri, sintiéndose apenado por todo lo sucedido, se avergonzó de tener que hacer que su japonés tuviera que pasar por todo aquello.

-Tranquilo- le respondió el pelinegro acercándose a su entrenador, tomo su rostro con su mano libre para jalarlo a un cariñoso y breve beso. Yuuri tenía claro que amaba a su pareja y que el también le amaba así que no dejaría que nadie les separara, lucharía con todo lo que tenia para estar con Viktor.

No tardaron en escuchar pasos y quejas, gritos de voces conocidas. Los tres esperaron lado a lado con la puerta abierta hasta que por ella entro una mujer de cabello rojo seguida por Crhistophe, JJ y Otabek.

Viktor sintió como un escalofrió le recorría, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde que tuvo que huir de su propio hogar, negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionado y frustrado por tener que volver a enfrentarla. Una cínica sonrisa adorno el rostro de Natasha quien dando saltitos se acerco al peliplata.

-Hola, amor- lo tomo de cuello acercando sus labios a los de él, pero Viktor fue más rápido y giro el rostro para evitar ese beso – Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- murmuro Viktor soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Vine a verte- le respondió sonriente envolviendo sus hombros con sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos tras la nuca del peliplata –Te he echado tanto de menos, vuelve a casa, amor-

Yuri parecía al punto de soltar maldiciones de ver a aquella mujerzuela coqueteando con Viktor y más teniendo a un lado al japonés, era una completa falta de respeto y se asombro de ver como Yuuri ni siquiera parecía enfadado por tener a aquella mujer pegada a su pareja.

-No puede hacerlo mientras tu estés invadiendo su hogar- la respuesta de Yuuri tomo a todos de sorpresa, no uso un tono agresivo ni siquiera uno molesto, lo dijo con naturalidad y una tranquilidad absoluta.

-No estoy invadiendo, es mi casa porque Viktor es mi futuro esposo- ataco Natasha con la lengua afilada, lista para comenzar una pelea si eso era lo que quería el japonés. Su mirada se percato de que la mano de Viktor y la de Yuuri estaban juntas con los dedos entrelazados haciendo que la rabia subiera por su garganta.

-Aunque lo sea, Viktor ha expresado que no te quiere en su casa y aun así te niegas a escucharlo así que si eres una invasora de su hogar- dijo el japonés con una sonrisa tranquila. Parecía que no le afectaba para nada estar frente a la mujer que quería quitarle a su pareja.

La pelirroja se acerco al japonés lo suficiente para poder enfrentarse directamente, le repaso con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. – Ese hogar es mío, no te creas tanto solo por ser su nuevo juguete chico japonés- murmuro.

Viktor frunció el seño con molestia pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad – Soy más de lo que crees y mucho más de lo que tú eres-

Una carcajada se escapo de los labios del joven Plisetsky , Chris y JJ aun en el corredor también rieron con ganas. Ninguno oculto la gracia que les hacia el comentario tan seguro e ingenioso de parte de su compañero.

Sin embargo Yuuri no rio y seguía mirando fijamente a esa mujer – Viktor, podrías decirle a tu perro que se calle mientras tú y yo hablamos-

-El no es ningún perro y no te permitiré que hables así. Lo único que tenemos que hablar es ¿cuándo vas a salirte de mi casa?- lo que más le molesto a Viktor fue que Natasha se atreviera a decirle aquello a Yuuri, no dejaría que nadie le insultara de esa manera.

-No voy a irme de nuestra casa, necesitaras mi ayuda para calmar a tu padre- le dijo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Mi padre? ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Viktor.

Natasha se cruzo de brazos y vatio las pestañas exageradamente, gesto que odiaba Viktor ya que cuando lo hacía sabia que la chica tenía una manipulación preparada –Veras, el espectáculo de la noche anterior llego a los medios y en este mismo instante puedo hacer que se transmita. ¿Tienes una idea del daño que puede causar a sus carreras como patinadores? ¿En sus vidas personales? Tu padre no dudara ni por un minuto en tomar medidas sobre el escándalo que generara en las empresas Nikiforov. A menos claro que… tú vuelvas a casa conmigo-

La mirada incrédula de Viktor y las miradas atónitas de los demás no tardaron en aparecer. No podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran. Sin embargo no quería hacerlo, estar con esa mujer que detestaba seria lo peor que le podía suceder más ahora que estaba enamorado.

El sonido de un teléfono hizo que todos se miraran entre ellos. Natasha sonrió aun mas y Viktor saco su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El nombre titilante en su pantalla le hizo reprimir un suspiro – Si -

 _-Regresaras hoy a Rusia, ya compre tu boleto de avión y te esperare en el aeropuerto_ \- la voz inconfundible de su padre le hizo estremecer, estaba enfadado y era problemático cuando se ponía así.

-No voy a hacerlo, tengo cosas que hacer aquí, cosas importantes para mí- respondió el ruso mirando de reojo a su amado japonés. – Se que no entiendes mis decisiones pero te pido que respetes lo que quiero-

 _-¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿A tu amante japonés, un varón? Con el que jamás podrás darle un heredero a la dinastía Nikiforov, Viktor no te dejare cometer más estupideces. Se termino la vida que has llevado, te olvidaras del patinaje y de tu amante y volverás a casa con tu prometida, seguirás el plan que ha sido diseñado para ti_ -

El rostro de Viktor se lleno de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras – Nunca lo entendiste, en verdad quería que lo entendieras. Amo lo que hago y amo a Yuuri como jamás he amado a alguien. No me interesa el linaje o si no puedo darte el heredero que tanto deseas pero no me obligaras a casarme con ella- su mirada se fijo en Natasha y lleno de ira murmuro – Nunca me casare con ella- corto la llamada sin esperar a que su padre pudiera decirle otra cosa.

-No hagas algo estúpido, amor- murmuro la pelirroja intentando acercarse.

-Lo único estúpido que he hecho es querer arreglar las cosas. No me voy a casar contigo hagas lo que hagas- grito Viktor tomándola fuertemente del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

-¿No te importan las consecuencias? ¿Lo que les pasara a tus amigos cuando salgan al publico las conversaciones?- le dijo intentando amenazarle.

-¡No va a suceder nada! Vieja bruja- grito Yurio mirándola con rabia, parecía a punto de saltarle enésima.

-Afrontaremos las consecuencias de ello, todos- dijo Otabek .

-Después de todo, esas son las verdades que habitan en nuestros corazones. Puede que mucha gente no entienda las cosas, que nos critiquen o que opinen de nuestra vida, puede que cambien muchas cosas pero lo más importante es que somos sinceros con nosotros mismos- Christophe siguió, queriendo ayudarle a Viktor con su decisión, para decirle que por ellos no se detuviera en lo que quería hacer.

-Tu padre jamás perdonara esto, te quitara todo lo que tienes, te quedaras en la calle sin ningún apoyo de tu familia. Viktor tu vida como patinador no puede durara para siempre, vas a perderlo todo- insistió la pelirroja.

-El no necesita el dinero de su familia y jamás se quedara en la calle porque yo cuidare de el- dijo Yuuri colocándose al lado de su pareja.

Viktor sonrió feliz, tenía a Yuuri y a sus amigos, ellos apoyarían lo que decidiera hacer así que no tenía mucho que perder en realidad – No voy a casarme contigo y si quieres quédate con el departamento y convence a mi padre de desheredarme. No necesito nada en absoluto y si quiero algo puedo conseguirlo por mi mismo - murmuro soltando a Natasha y señalándole la salida – Vete-

Yuri fue rápidamente y le estampo la puerta en la cara a la pelirroja haciéndole un gesto obsceno con sus dedos - DASVIDANIA-murmuro con su asentó ruso haciendo que todos los habitantes del cuarto sonrieran.

-Chicos, ¿de verdad están bien con esto? Ella cumplirá sus amenazas, esos videos se harán virales y podrían afectarlos- a pesar de que en ese instante la apoyaron, temía por sus amigos, lo que menos quería era hacer algo que les perjudicara.

-Viejo, no pasara nada malo, puedo jurarte que incluso muchas de nuestras fans encontraran esos videos como algo delicioso- murmuro Yuri.

-De hecho sí, creo que es delicioso ver a Yuri tan afectado y apenado- JJ enseguida se cubrió pues el ruso de cabello dorado comenzó a atacarle con furia y mejillas sonrojadas.

Otabek sonríe al verlos – No hay problema, enfrentaremos las consecuencias. Además no todo fue tan malo… ahora sabemos lo que sentimos en verdad y tenemos esperanza de poder lograr uno de nuestros anhelos- los ojos casi negros del kazajo se encontraron con los de JJ y ambos le dirigieron a Yuri una mirada carada de ternura.

-Tranquilo Viktor. Todo saldrá bien, tu más que nadie me enseño que la vida siempre está cargada de hermosas sorpresas así que afrontaremos todo juntos, como los amigos que somos- Yuuri tomo la mano de Viktor y este enseguida entrelazo sus dedos.

El peliplata sonrió con los ojos brillantes mirando a sus amigos, agradeciendo enormemente el apoyo que le estaban brindando. – Chicos…- balbuceo.

-Además, tengo un plan que no puede fallarnos-dijo Yuuri sonriéndoles.

-¿Un plan, cerdo?- pregunto Yurio acercándose un poco mas bastante interesado.

Yuuri saco su celular y tan rápido como pudo comenzó a escribir algo, ninguno vio que era pero parecía que el plan del japonés ya estaba en marcha. -¿Qué tan rápido vendrá?- murmuro el pelinegro para sí mismo.

-¿Quién vendrá?- pregunto JJ algo desconcertado. En pocos segundos escucharon como alguien golpeaba la puerta y Yuuri corrió para abrirla.

-¿Tienes que estar bromeando?- exclamo Phichit desde la entrada con la boca abierta de sorpresa y sus ojos enormes fijos en su mejor amigo - ¿De verdad lo harás?- se gano un asentimiento de parte del japonés -¿Ahora mismo?- de nuevo la misma respuesta –y…¿Quieres que lo grabe?-

-Asi es, si me haces ese gran honor, Phichit- respondió el japonés.

Emocionado el tailandés asintió, ya listo con su cámara para captar el momento.

Yuuri se giro hacia Viktor, acortando la distancia hasta colocarse justo enfrente, tomo su mano derecha y levanto su mirada, con las mejillas rosadas – Esperaba que la situación fuera diferente pero… dadas las circunstancias. Sé que no gane el oro, sé que no cumplí en si mi promesa y que no pude darte algo dorado para que besaras al final de la competencia pero… también se que tu y yo tenemos que acabar así, juntos… eres la única persona que me complementa , cada día que paso contigo es un sueño hecho realidad, gracias a ti deje mis miedos, mi angustia y aprendí a creer en mí mismo porque tu creíste en mi… así que- soltó su mano y coloco una rodilla en el suelo – Viktor… ¿Me harías el gran honor de…-

-¡SI!- grito Viktor interrumpiéndole antes de que acabara su pregunta, dejándose caer de rodillas y atrayendo a su pareja por el cuello a un delicioso beso, repartiendo después algunos por el rostro del japonés – Yo…dios esto es una locura- murmuro poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia su maleta, sacando una pequeña caja de color negro – Yo también sabía que acabaríamos juntos-

Al abrirla estaba una hermosa argolla de compromiso, el ruso se acerco y tomo la mano derecha de Yuuri - ¿Te casarías conmigo?- murmuro el peliplata.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí dime que te pareció este capítulo, el final se acerca ya…. Turu turururu**


	11. Chapter 11 Parte 1

**Hola a todos, agradezco profundamente su atención a este fic y espero que les este gustando. Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los Fav, me hacen feliz. Se que tardo bastante, pero les pido su comprensión y espero que eso no los desaliente en leer este o mis demás fics..**

 **Ya saben que YOI no me pertenece así que le reservo sus derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan pregúntenme que para eso estoy jaja. Bueno seguimos, otra cosa que quería decir, en estos días será mi cumple así que me puse la meta de escribir un cap nuevo para cada una de mis historias de YOI así que si lees más de una ya estas informado jaja. Ya saben, lean y díganme que les parece.**

 **Otra cosa, lean las notas del al final, son muy importantes.**

 **Mi musa se alimenta de sus reviews así que alimenten a la pobre jaja.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Los videos de la cena y del espectáculo de los espejos correo como pólvora por las redes sociales. No había forma de que pararan, el escándalo de los entronca dos romances de los 6 finalistas del Grand Prix se volvió **TRENDING TÓPIC.**

Los seis recibieron incontables mensajes en sus diferentes redes sociales, al parecer sus seguidores y admiradores estaban descontrolados por las noticias, peleando entre ellos por defender los amores de sus favoritos. Fue tal la conmoción que los entrenadores de cada uno de ellos les prohibieron el uso de sus celulares por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Los seis tuvieron que permanecer en el hotel más tiempo del planeado debido a que varios periodistas estaban afuera del edificio para ganarse alguna exclusiva. Daban gracias a dios que la seguridad del hotel fuera tan buena.

-Esto es un asco-murmuro Yuri abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto chicos- se disculpo Victor una vez más por todos los estragos que hizo si ex prometida.

Apresar de sus palabras su tono no sonaba triste para nada, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de su prometido y si cabeza recargada en su hombro el mundo le parecía perfecto.

-No lo sientes para nada-dijo Chris sonriendo con burla – Felicidades a ambos-

-Gracias-murmuro un sonrojado japonés.

Phichit levantó la cabeza de su celular a pagado y miro a su mejor amigo en brazos de su pareja - ¿Estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar.

-Si, es la mejor manera de tener un poco de control en este caos. Los metimos en esto y lamento mucho la situación, pero espero que con esto las cosas se calmen- Yuuri les sonrió a todos e inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Hazlo por ustedes y no por nosotros y callar nuestros escándalos. Cada uno afrontará lo que debe de afrontar - fueron las palabras serias de Otabek que acariciaba la espalda de Plisetsky con cariño.

JJ miraba con celos al kazajo y enseguida imitó su acción, pero en el cabello del rubio – TODOS estuvimos de acuerdo – dijo haciendo énfasis del valor de todos y no sólo de cierto motociclista.

-Bien, entonces aquí vamos-Phichit encendió su celular y enseguida sonaron las notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas, pero ignoro esto y con rapidez entro en su cuenta, subiendo un video y escribiendo **"VOY A SER PADRINO"** seguido de **#amorverdadero. #amorenelhielo** **#yuurikatsuki** **#viktuuri4ever**

Miro al japonés y sonriendo levanto su pulgar mostrando que ya estaba hecho. - ¿Ahora que? – preguntó.

-Esperamos- respondió Viktor dejando un beso en la cabeza de Yuuri

En las siguientes horas el Internet estalló con la noticia más asombrosa del mundo del patinaje artístico.

El pentacampeón estaba comprometido con el patinador Katsuki Yuuri. El video de la declaración estaba en la red ya con millones de vistas y miles de comentarios.

La mayoría favorables, apoyando el amor de esos dos chicos con palabras de aliento y deseos de buena suerte. El tiempo pasaba y el video se volvió viral.

Todos permanecieron en sus sitios con los nervios a flor de piel así que dieron un brinco cuando la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se abrió con violencia - ¿Qué fue lo que les dijimos? -grito Yakov con la cara roja de furia – Viktor esto es un escándalo más fuerte que el anterior. ¿En que pensaban? –

-Lo sé Yakov y por eso mismo teníamos que hacerlo- respondió el ruso.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que lanzar esa bomba? La gente se volvió loca, llamadas, mensajes, periodistas pidiendo exclusivas, entrevistas y fotografías de ambos. No puedo controlar una bomba tras otra- grito Yakov enfadado.

\- No tiene por que hacerlo- la voz de Yuuri sonó baja pero decidida, teniendo cuidado de no hacer enfadar más al ex entrenador de su prometido – Fue mi idea hacerlo público-

\- ¿Tu idea? ¿POR QUE? Pensé que te importaba Viktor lo suficiente como para no terminar de hundirlo con un escándalo más- dijo el entrenador ruso.

-No es esa mi intención, el anterior escándalo de la noche del banquete afecto a todos los patinadores, puso a nuestros admiradores unos contra los otros, pero si dábamos una noticia más grande y positiva se olvidarían de lo anterior y creo que lo logramos, ahora la noticia más importante es que Viktor, un reconocido patinador está comprometido con su pupilo- murmuro el japonés jugueteando con sus dedos.

Yakov se quedó mirándolo algo asombrado, era verdad que la noticia más importante del patinaje artístico era el compromiso de su ex pupilo así que la atención hacia el evento del banquete había quedado temporalmente en el olvido.

-Fue una idea brillante- agrego Phichit – Ahora debemos mantener la atención a su relación así que propongo que deje que les hagan una entrevista- le dijo a Yakov.

-Eso sería bueno, así la atención de nuevo estará en ustedes dos- dijo Yuri aun recibiendo los mimos de sus dos pretendientes.

De nuevo Yakov se quedó asombrado, parecía que en verdad habían pensado en ello, miro a los demás entrenadores y estos parecían igual de sorprendidos que él, mientras más lo pensaban más se daban cuenta que esa sería una buena opción. - ¿De verdad quieren hacer eso? Yuuri no eres muy bueno con la presión pública…- le recordó Celestino.

-Lo sé, pero...- miro al ruso a su lado – si estoy con Viktor podre hacerlo-

-Entonces lo mejor será que llames a una rueda de prensa Yakov- dijo Lilia mirándose las uñas con una extraña sonrisa en su severo rostro, como si anhelara ver como terminaría todo ese asunto.

\- ¿Seguros? - volvió a preguntar el entrenador ruso y al verlos asentir saco su teléfono – Bien, vayan a arreglarse y los veo en una hora en el lobby. Todos los demás también arréglense por las cámaras y recuerden estar prevenidos, podrían preguntarles a ustedes también cosas así que piensen muy bien las respuestas que darán.

Los patinadores asintieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para prepararse, Yakov fue el último en salir ya hablando con sus conocidos de los medios.

Yuuri dejo salir un largo suspiro y sin soltarse de su prometido se encamino al armario. – No temas Yuuri, estaremos juntos- le dijo Viktor tomándolo de la nuca con su mano libre para acercarlo y poder besarlo con lentitud.

-No tengo miedo, todo saldrá bien- murmuro a pocos milímetros de los labios del peli plata.

-Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos- dijo alegremente Viktor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le temblaban las manos aun cuando aquello había sido su plan ahora comenzaba a temer bastante, estaba a punto de enfrentarse al escándalo más grande de su carrera y agradecía enormemente el no hacerlo solo.

Sin Viktor a su lado estaba seguro de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. – No temas, recuerda que estamos juntos y afrontaremos todo juntos. - la voz de Viktor fue un bálsamo y su enrome sonrisa le contagio, tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos antes de dejarse ver por la prensa que en ese momento se encontraban sentados esperando a que aparecieran.

.-Bien… Hagámoslo- dijo Yuuri.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Hola, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero quería hacer una cosa diferente esta vez, lo actualizare pronto así que no teman, por eso, pero quiero pedirles una gran gran cosa.**

 **En el cap que viene como pudieron darse cuenta se enfrentara la pareja y los demás patinadores a la prensa así que les pido que ustedes me digan que preguntas quieren que les hagan a todos nuestros hermosos patinadores. Depende totalmente de lo que ustedes deseen así que díganme, ¿Qué anhelan preguntarles? ¿Que siempre quisieron preguntarles a estos chicos? ¿Quieren animarlos o criticarlos? ¿Qué desean saber? Lo que ustedes quieran… bueno nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**Hola a todos, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y les agradezco su apoyo a este fic, les prometo que no lo abandonare. Ni este ni ninguno de Yuri on ice. Bueno sin más por el momento. Espero les guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí a pesar de la poca anticipación que les dimos- murmuro Yakov sentado lado a lado con los demás entrenadores de los seis finalistas del Grand Prix con excepción de Viktor. Todos pensaron que lo mejor sería que el llegara ya empezada la entrevista.

-Les agradecemos su interés y su apoyo en la carrera de cada uno de nuestros pupilos- murmuro Celestino con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lamentamos ser…insistentes en querer hablar con sus pupilos, pero deben entender que hay muchas cosas que queremos preguntarles- murmuro una mujer de cabellera rubia entre los reposteros. -Esta clase de noticias son bastante raras y todos tenemos mucha curiosidad de tener una exclusiva charla con los seis finalista-

-Lo entendemos, pero también queríamos que estas entrevistas se manejaran de la mejor manera posible, después de todo nuestros muchachos están bastante conmocionados por lo ocurrido- el señor Leroy intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero no podía dejar de inquietarse por la presencia de las cámaras y de todos esos lobos hambrientos queriendo un pedazo de su hijo.

\- ¿Les parece que comencemos? - murmuro Yakov haciendo un ademan con su mano y enseguida entraron en fila los patinadores bajo un sin número de Flashes y cámaras, cada uno tomo su lugar al lado de su entrenador con excepción de Viktor y Yuuri que ocuparon un extremo de la mesa. – Queremos que esto se haga de forma respetuosa y ordenada – Volvió a hablar el entrenador Ruso.

En seguida se levantaron todas las manos de los entrevistadores, ya listos para comenzar la sección de preguntas. Yakov señalo a un hombre de cabello castaño entrecano.

Agradecemos esta oportunidad, señor Nikiforov ¿es verdad que está comprometido con el señor Katsuki? –

Tardo unos segundos en responder y antes de hacerlo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Yuuri por debajo de la mesa – Es verdad, Yuuri y yo vamos a casarnos-

\- ¿Cuando sucedió esto? ¿Se enamoraron durante las competencias? ¿Ya estaba enamorado de katsuki? ¿Por eso fue a buscarlo a Japón? ¿Quién le propuso matrimonio a quién? ¿Tienen ya decidía la fecha? – varios reporteros preguntaban una y otra cosa sin parar, cada uno deseando sacar la información.

Para Yuuri era demasiada presión, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo por el amor que le tenía a Viktor y a sus amigos. – Siempre he sido admirador del trabajo excepcional de Viktor pero no fue hasta que pude conocer al verdadero Viktor, verlo como realmente era, con sus bellos defectos y preciosas virtudes que me enamore perdidamente de el-

El peliplata sonrió amorosamente y sin medir ninguna consecuencia le tomo de la barbilla y lo guio hasta que sus labios se rozaron, los Flashes de las cámaras alumbrar sus rostros y apenado Yuuri rompió el beso, con las mejillas rojas.

-Me fui a Japón porque me enamore de su forma de patinar, cada movimiento crea armonías preciosas y creo que todos pudieron sentirlo en su participación del Grand Prix pero el estar con él, viviendo con Yuuri pude sentir cosas que jamás en la vida había experimentado, amo a Yuuri como jamás he amado a alguien y por esa razón voy a casarme con el- respondió el ruso.

Las manos de los periodistas volvieron a levantarse para volver a preguntar, esta vez le dieron la palabra a una mujer de cabello rubio- Salió recientemente la noticia de que está comprometido con la señorita Natasha Irclersky desde hace años, ¿Eso es verdad? –

Se mordió ligeramente los labios y asintió – Así es, mis padres y los de ella decidieron comprometernos para poder unir las dos familias, pero nunca hubo algo sentimental entre nosotros-

-Tengo entendido que la señorita Irclersky está viviendo en su casa además de que ha expresado que está emocionada por la planeación de la boda. ¿Ella no está enamorada de usted? – preguntó la rubia.

Viktor apretó aún más la mano de Yuuri en una silenciosa disculpa – No creo que lo esté, está viviendo en mi casa porque así lo decidió, pero puedo decirles que entre Natasha y yo no existe una relación sentimental. Le he expresado en reiteradas ocasiones mi deseo de terminar el compromiso y ahora que conocí lo que significa estar enamorado deseo vivir con esa persona por el resto de mi vida- la respuesta del peliplata hizo que algunas personas soltaran un leve suspiro, enternecidos de ver al príncipe del hielo enamorado.

\- ¿Cuándo planean casarse? – preguntó la reportera.

-Planeamos casarnos pronto- murmuro Yuuri, intentando no dar una fecha específica.

-En una semana- dijo emocionado Phichit ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes – Viktor me pidió que fuera a apartar una fecha y solo estaba esa o dentro de siete meses y yo no esperare tanto tiempo para verlos casados y felices- murmuro el tailandés.

Un reportero levantó su pluma y enseguida preguntó - ¿Está usted de acuerdo con el matrimonio de los señores Nikiforov y Katsuki? Señor Chaulont, en los videos que circularon por Internet quedo en descubierto que usted tiene sentimientos por el señor Katsuki. ¿Aún los tiene? –

Phichit le miro unos segundos y soltó una dulce risa – Siempre amaré a Yuuri, es parte de mí y yo soy parte de él. Nos volvimos inseparables en Detroit y fue ahí donde me enamoré y sin embargo jamás le dije nada porque sabía que él me amaba como amigo, pero debo decir que en verdad me siento feliz por su compromiso, ellos nacieron para estar juntos-

-Eso es completamente cierto, ese par de idiotas nacieron para estar juntos- dijo Plisetsky con los pies recargados en la mesa de conferencia – Antes de que me pregunten sobre mis sentimientos debo decirles que a ustedes eso no les importa. Tuve sentimientos por alguien, pero como todos los primeros amores las cosas no funcionaron y seguiré con mi vida. Punto. – casi grito dando fin a cualquier pregunta que le pudieran hacer. Aun así, una reportera levantó la mano para hacerle una pregunta bajo la mirada irritada de parte del rubio.

\- Durante el banquete dos patinadores expresaron tener sentimiento hacia usted, Yuri Plisetsky ¿Qué piensas de eso? – preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de lado y el pequeño ruso sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba y su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Busco lo más rápido que le daba la cabeza una respuesta a ello, aun no sabía que sentir, estaba algo confundido, halagado pero confundido. Además de que no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie. – Aún estoy procesando esa información, no pensé que alguien podría gustar de mí. No de forma seria-

\- ¿Sientes algo por el señor Atlin o por el señor Leroy? - la pregunta salió de entre la gente, pero al parecer era algo que todos los reporteros querían saber. De nuevo tuvo que pensar rápido, pero esta vez la respuesta le pareció más lejana, como si no pudiera encontrarla.

Pensó en cada uno y en las emociones que le hacían sentir. Pensó en Otabek y su gran corazón. Pensó en JJ y su sentido del humor, ambos le agradaban y se sentía honrado de que ambos le quisieran de forma romántica. – No voy a responder esa pregunta por qué a nadie le interesa si quiero a Otabek o a JJ, ¡A ustedes que les importa si me meto con uno o con ambos! – grito poniéndose de pie.

El silencio se instauró entre todos los presentes y no fue hasta que se escuchó la risa de Otabek que todos le imitaron para horror del ruso rubio - ¿De qué se ríen? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Cállate cerdo! – le grito a Yuuri que disimuladamente se cubrió la boca con su mano - ¡Tú también cállate viejo! ¿Qué les da tanta risa? – preguntó contrariado.

-Eres tan transparente para estas cosas, mi hermoso Yuri- murmuro el canadiense entre risas – Yuri aún no está listo para responder esa pregunta y me alegro por que significa que le importamos lo suficiente para tomárselo con calma-

-También significa que no es un rotundo no para JJ o para mí, significa que si sientes algo y me gustaría que al final fuera yo tu pareja-Otabek le miró fijamente y con una calidad sonrisa continuo – Si no soy yo también estará bien Yuri. Esa respuesta no me hará dejar de amarte y ya te dije que peleará por ti hasta el final-

El rostro de Plisetsky se volvió rojo como un tomate y se sentó de nuevo avergonzado, ganándose que varios fotógrafos tomaron un primer plano de su cara.

Otro reportero levantó la mano para tomar la palabra – Tengo una pregunta para el señor Giamatti – Christophe levanto el rostro y guiño con sensualidad – En los videos lo vimos a usted confesando sus sentimientos por el señor Nikiforov, ¿Qué puede decirnos? –

-Es imposible conocer a Viktor y no enamorarte de él. Es un gran hombre además de apuesto, somos amigos y siempre supe que lo seríamos incluso cuando ambos nos retiráramos del patinaje. - respondió el rubio con mucha seguridad.

\- ¿Piensa retirarse? -preguntó una chica de cabello negro.

-Si lo he pensado, ya no soy un niño como el hada rusa que va iniciando, pero aún no he decidido nada en concreto… salvo ayudar con la boda de esos dos tortolos- dijo señalando a Viktor y a Yuuri – Viktor, tienes mucha suerte porque los labios y el trasero de Yuuri son exquisitos-

Esta vez fue el turno del Yuuri japonés de sonrojarse furiosamente y el ruso hizo un lindo puchero ante el comentario –¡No hables así de mi prometido! – grito Viktor.

Los reporteros de nuevo rieron ante la fingida molestia de parte del pentacampeón. Yakov miraba a todos sintiéndose más relajado, la conferencia de prensa estaba siendo muy benéfica para los patinadores y se desenvolvieron con toda naturalidad. Los escándalos fueron aclarados uno por uno y por el comportamiento de los involucrados parecía que lo sucedido en el espectáculo del banquete había sido lo mejor y que nada se interpondrá en la amistad de esos jóvenes.

-Viktor y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que queremos que Phichit y Christophe sean nuestros padrinos de boda porque ambos han sido nuestros mejores amigos desde hace años y significan mucho para nosotros- dijo Yuuri sonriendo de forma sincera y alegre.

-ohhh Yuuri, claro que sí-murmuro el Tailandes poniéndose de pie hasta abrazar a Yuuri con cariño – Soy muy feliz por ustedes dos y deseo que siempre estén así de enamorados-

Chris aplaudió con energía y una enorme sonrisa en su apuesto rostro – Un placer amigo mío. – acepto la invitación y con esto todos los fotógrafos animados comenzaron a disparar sus cámaras para captar cada momento, cada reacción de todos los patinadores ante esta gran noticia.

Para la tranquilidad de Yakov y de los demás entrenadores parecía que la conferencia estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, la noticia de la boda parecía ser bien recibida cosa que se complementó con el apoyo en las redes sociales. Una vez más las noticias volaron y el mundo del patinaje estaba ardiendo.

Cada uno de los patinadores se encargaron de subir fotos y videos relacionados con la flamante boda, incluso Plisetsky subió una foto de un vestido de novia etiquetado a Yuuri recomendándole ese y varios modelos más. Todos los medios estaban al pendiente de cada noticia.

-Eso estuvo fabuloso Plisetsky- murmuro Phichit riéndose al imaginar a su amigo japonés vestido de novia.

-Soy un genio Phichit- respondió el rubio sonriendo. Todos estaban cenando, habían decidido quedarse juntos después de la entrevista e intentar relajarse después de las pasadas horas – Bien, quiero hacer un brindis por la parejita del año- murmuro el ruso haciendo que todos le voltearan a ver.

-Tú no eres el padrino hada así que deja que Phichit y yo nos encarguemos- dijo Christophe elevando su copa de vino tinto – Quiero decirles que ustedes dos – les señaló – Son muy valientes y están hechos el uno para el otro. Jamás había visto a Viktor tan feliz así que sé que deben estar juntos. Pase lo que pase-

Yuuri sonrió agradecido y enseguida sintió como los brazos de su pareja le rodeaban con fuerza – Gracias Chris, gracias chicos… amo profundamente a Yuuri y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, sé que no han sido unos días fáciles para ninguno, pero aun así decidieron ayudarnos a Yuuri y a mí- dijo el ruso sonriendo alegremente.

-Ya te lo dijimos antes, todos nos apoyaremos – dijo Otabek – todos decidimos enfrentar las consecuencias de esos videos-

-Tampoco fueron tan malas – el canadiense sonrió y con un gesto sugestivo deslizo su mano por el muslo de cierto ruso rubio que respondió con un salto involuntario.

\- ¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! Ya te dije que no me toques de esa manera- se quejó.

\- ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te toque? - pregunto JJ sonriendo burlonamente. Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Yuri que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-Déjalo JJ- intervino Yuuri al ver al pobre chiquillo, a pesar de su carácter aún era un quinceañero que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esos temas, así que decidió defender al pequeño gatito.

\- ¡Tú que te metes, cerdo! Puedo defenderme perfectamente, no te importa quién me toque- grito incómodo. Sintió como su corazón latía mas fuerte al verse defendido por el chico que era su primer amor.

Viktor hizo un puchero al ver la cara de asombro de su pareja y abrazándole le defendió – El solo quiere cuidar tu virtud, eres muy ingrato Yurio-

-HAAAAAAA calla viejo. ¿Qué les importa? Y para que lo sepan mi virtud sigue intacta- en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios se arrepintió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Eso no es malo, me alegra saberlo- dijo Otabek sonriéndole al ruso – Y no se preocupen- su mirada se dirigió a la pareja – No dejare que nadie mancille a mi pareja-

El silencio que se instauro entre todos fue roto con exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad - ¿Tu pareja? - preguntó Phichit casi sacando espuma por la boca.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? - pregunto Chris sonriendo mientras aplaudía.

-Yurio ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿es tu novio? - pregunto Viktor poniéndose de pie y zarandeando al rubio con fuerza, queriendo una explicación.

Yurio se zafo del agarre y empujo del pecho a su compatriota – Nunca dije eso y no tengo por qué contarles mi vida privada, solo acepte salir con él a cenar- respondió.

-Ohh por dios, una cita, tienen una cita y van a besarse y a casarse y después adoptaran pequeños niños- Phichit parecía completamente emocionado acercándose al ruso para tomarse una foto con él. –Esto va directo a mi página-

-No te atrevas a subir eso- grito Yurio intentando arrebatarle su celular al tailandés mientras todos los demás reían y no fue hasta que el celular de Viktor comenzó a sonar que todos se quedaron en silencio.

Viktor miro la pequeña pantalla de su celular y vio el nombre de su padre, soltando un suspiro contesto la llamada – Hola- susurro poniéndose de pie y alejándose lo suficiente para poder hablar con él.

-Me llamó Vlad, el padre de Natasha y me exigió una respuesta a todo el escándalo que estas ocasionando. Esta tan enfadado que quiere terminar con nuestros negocios debido a que teme que la boda entre ella y tú no se realice- dijo su padre en el teléfono.

-Con gusto aclarare las cosas con él, le diré que es verdad lo de mi matrimonio con Yuuri y que no puedo contraer matrimonio con su hija-

\- ¿Perdiste la razón, niño? Todo debe seguir de acuerdo al plan que teníamos. Tú y Natasha se casarán en la fecha acordada, iras, dirás que aceptas y todos estos estúpidos rumores se callaran. Te olvidaras de esta tontería y deja de dar declaraciones estúpidas, cada cosa que hagas repercute en la compañía, en el nombre de nuestra familia- se quejó el hombre con tono exasperado.

Viktor dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio – Por última vez padre, NO pienso casarme con ella. Voy a casarme con el Yuuri porque él es la persona que más amo en este mundo-

-Tan estúpido como tu madre, el matrimonio no se trata de amor, es un intercambio, un negocio. Te casaras o despídete de una vez de todo lo que tienes, tu dinero, tus lujos, absolutamente todo lo que tienes es por el apellido de los Nikiforov-

-Sabes que… quédate con todo, te lo devuelvo si eso quieres padres, desherédame si así lo deseas. No me interesa por que no pienso arruinar mi vida por algo que tu solo planeaste. Te lo dije hace años y te lo repito, no quiero casarme con ella y no pienso hacerlo y si el precio de ser libre es dejar de ser tu hijo que así sea. - Viktor corto la llamada y sintió las miradas de todos en su espalda. Se aclaró la voz levemente y se volteo con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Entonces qué haremos el día de hoy? - pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué tal si juntos nos encargamos de los preparativos de la boda? - sugirió JJ intentando cortar la racha de incomodo silencio que se formó por la llamada.

\- ¿Cómo haríamos eso? - pregunto Chris.

-Pues podríamos dividirnos lo que tenemos que comprar, lo que debemos tener listo- Phichit parecía en verdad emocionado por todo lo sucedido – Bien Yuuri, ¿Cuántas personas vienen a la boda? -

El japonés miro a su pareja con cara interrogante –Pues… yo había pensado en algo pequeño, familiares y amigos cercanos... ¿Estás de acuerdo? - le pregunto a su pareja.

El ruso sonrió amablemente y asintió mientras abrazaba con amor a su pequeño pupilo – Por mi está perfecto. Mi familia son ustedes y la familia de Yuuri, mis suegros y mi cuñada- respondió – En verdad vamos a casarnos en una semana-

-En verdad lo haremos- murmuro Yuuri depositando un cálido beso en la barbilla de Viktor.

-Bien entonces hay que irnos a buscar lo que necesitamos – Viktor levanto la mano para pedir la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y enseguida el camarero se la llevo. Un par de tragos cada uno y unas botanas que estuvieron consumiendo durante su estadía.

El peliplata saco su billetera para pagar, pero fue interceptado por su prometido, Yuuri tomo la cuenta y coloco su tarjeta, entregándosela con rapidez al camarero dejando a un sorprendido Viktor – Tu no necesitas del dinero de tu familia, puedo hacerme cargo de tus gastos y de los míos- respondió sonrojado sin querer mirar a su entrenador.

-Yuuuuuriii- grito emocionado Viktor comenzando a comerse a besos a su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Entonces vas a mantener al vago este? - Se quejó Yurio -¿Sabes cuánto gasta al día? Quedaras en banca rota-

-Eso es falso, puedo medirme en mis gastos además de que tengo dinero propio. Lo que gane en mis años de patinador. No estamos en la calle ni nada de eso, puede que tengamos que ser un poco más ahorradores, pero no estaremos en banca rota – le aseguro a su prometido, lo que menos quería era ser una carga para el japonés y jamás lo seria, Viktor no era nada tonto, sus cuentas personales no tenían nada que ver con la fortuna de la familia Nikiforov. –Eso sí, el departamento si le pertenece a mi padre, así que no tenemos donde vivir-

-Claro que tenemos, esta nuestra casa en Hasetsu o podríamos comprar algo pequeño aquí si eso es lo que quieres- Yuuri también tenía su dinero ahorrado, aunque no pensó que lo usaría para conseguir un lugar para vivir con su pareja, Viktor Nikiforov pero con gusto daría hasta el último centavo.

-Estoy bien donde sea mientras este a tu lado- se acercó con lentitud levantando el mentón del pelinegro unos centímetros, los suficientes para robarle un suculento beso que dejo a mas de uno con ganas de besarse con sus respectivas parejas.

-¡Qué asco! Dejen sus arrumacos para su luna de miel, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ya lo dijo el chico Hamster- grito Yurio poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras alcanzaba con sus finos dedos los dedos del Kazajo haciendo que este también se pusiera en pie.

Todos sonrieron e imitándole se pusieron de pie, decididos a preparar todo para la boda. Sin importar nada seguirían caminando todos juntos.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
